Perfection
by jaspersonlyone770
Summary: The first thing that came out of my mouth was stupid and rude, but I couldn't help it, "Did you kill my cat?"
1. Your Time Is Up

**Jasper**

The party had made me sick. No, literally nauseous. I wanted to blow chunks on everyone, but I knew this was for Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

_Fuckin' Bella._

That's all this family was about now. Esme made cake for the human, Carlisle got extra medical supplies for the human, Rosalie thought on how to make excuses to hate the human, Emmett practiced his strength to not hurt the human, Alice hardly had sex with me anymore, creating excuses for visions about the human getting hurt, and Edward, God, Edward was just the same fuckin' brooding idiot, always thinking about the human and if she got hurt.

Honestly, I thought about her too. The way her skin would feel under mine, the way I could sink my teeth into that graceful neck and drink, the way she would scream out of fear and beg me to stop. I had never hurt a woman, at least, not for awhile, but I wondered what her virgin heat felt like wrapped around me, how her breasts and lips tasted before I drained the life out of her.

Her heartbeat stuttered as she crept down the stairs, my wife pulling her along. Edward followed with that infatuated smile on his lips. Emmett positioned himself next to Rosalie, pulling her along though she was radiating jealously and fury. Not a good combination.

A blush flooded into Bella's cheeks and I cut off my breathing for awhile, sighing in exasperation. Edward threw me a sharp look and I reluctantly took a step back. He was keeping an eye on me. A small smirk quirked my lips as Bella opened her first present and peeked inside, only to find empty cardboard. Emmett was already outside, installing it into her truck.

I quickly explained it to her and she nodded, her dark pools of eyes holding mine for a second and her teeth worried her bottom lip slightly before she turned to the next present. God, that fuckin' bottom lip. Edward snarled softly and Alice glared at me.

"Here, this is for you." Esme handed her an small box wrapped in golden paper, "Something to brighten your day."

"Yes,"Carlisle smiled, eyes twinkling with love, "You've been looking a little pale lately." Bella gave a tiny grin and started to unwrap it. Then it filled the air.

The scent. The heavenly ambrosia.

She gasped when she realized the pain and small cut on her finger. It oozed blood and a drop fell to the perfect carpet. I stopped breathing all together, when Edward suddenly growled, his eyes landing on me. A giant wave of bloodlust hit me that I almost staggered. It was everyone in the room, including Edward's. He was desperately trying to control himself.

The lust rang into my body and I lunged forward, the taste, smell, and texture of blood taking over my senses. Edward threw out a hand to throw back my meal then turned to me with another snarl and shoved me back. I was in the air, a roar slipping past my lips until I slammed into his grand piano.

Good, I hated that thing.

I was back up in less than a second, my body immediately responding to the flowing of blood. My black eyes landed on Bella, she was hunched over, her eyes dark with pain and another unnamable emotion. She grasped her bloody arm as I lurched forward, but a meaty arm stopped me. My teeth prepared to rip into it and another wrapped around my waist. I snarled, wrestling with the bodies.

Alice's worried, dark wide gold eyes were suddenly in front of me and hands grasped my cheeks, the nails digging into my steely skin, "It's okay, Jazzy. It's just a little…," She trailed off, her tiny fingers leaving my face and falling to the bleeding human, "Blood." She finished feebly. Everyone hissed, their bloodlust taking the toll on me.

Carlislestayed calm, hurrying over to the bleeding human and grasped her in his grip, "Take Jasper outside. Now." Emmett wrapped both arms around me, locking my kicking limbs down and headed towards the door.

Rosalie followed with a satisfied smirk. She placed both hands on her hips as Emmett threw me to the dirt, a infuriated look on his features. He crossed his large arms and huffed, looking his nose down at me. I sat up, fresh air running down my raw throat.

"You okay, Jasper?" Rosalie was sympathetic with a tiny smile. She placed a manicured on my arm and squeezed.

I shook her off, "No."

"You're gonna feel worst when I'm done with your ass." Emmett snarled, his fists cracking under his strength.

There was a loud, earsplitting scream and a sharp slap to my cheek, turning my head to the left. I growled in response, glaring at whoever thought they could do 's eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them. She started to rip at my shirt, her voice ringing off the trees. She was screaming in every language she could, calling me this and that.

"You tried to kill her! You've ruined everything!" She screeched. Rosalie grabbed her around the waist. Edward was the next to come out and landed a hard blow to my chest, kicking me into the woods.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I heard Esme cry. Her arms wrapped around me when she reached me, pulling me from the debris of wood and dirt, "Jasper, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine." I pushed her out of the way and she fell next to me with a squeak and a small protest. I marched forward, tearing my ruined shirt off of me andAliceshouted at me. Edward was there and I could feel his fury, sadness, and fear. Good, I was about to fuck his ass up.

Esme was back in between us before I could throw a punch, "Stop it, both of you! We are family! This changes nothing! Edward, go check on Bella." She yelled at him, jabbing a finger at the slide in doors.

He scowled at me, but turned and went back inside, slamming the glass behind him. It broke into pieces. It was quiet, just heavy breathing andAlicewhimpering.

Emmett broke the silence, "Now what?"

"Jasper's going toAlaska."Alicesaid loudly and clearly.

_Yeah…wait. What the fuck?_

"No, I'm not." I told the impudent sprite. She yanked herself out of Rosalie's grip and snarled at me.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Bella again. I'm so fucking tired of it. You either leave by yourself or we take you by force." She poked a finger into my chest and I grabbed it, yanking it a odd angle. She hissed in pain and screamed at me. Emmett growled and snatched her away from my grip.

"I'm not going anywhere." I hissed.

"Jasper," Esme started. I whirled around to face her and she faltered, "M-Maybe it would be best."

I could hear a loud crash in the house, Edward was packing. Why?

"I'm going to go pack." Rosalie said softly to Emmett, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His face saddened.

"We just can't leave Bells." He objected brokenly.

"We are. Now, go."Alice shooed him away. Esme followed with a miserable grimace.

Aliceturned back to me, her small, adorable upset and cheerless, "We can't stay, Jazzy. Edward has made up his mind."

MY face showed anger, "We just can't leave her."

"We have to." Then she grabbed my hand in her's. Goodbye Isabella Swan.


	2. My Life

**Bella**

**One year later…**

Despair.

Despair?

I didn't know the meaning of the word, but I was sure it was such a depressing definition that I didn't want to look it up.

I shoved a brush through my hair. I had recently cut it to even out the edges. It felt good to take care of myself.

Jake was there as usual and digging through my fridge. Charlie must've gone to work already. He peeked his head out of the fridge and gave a wolf whistle. Being a wolf, I saw the irony.

"Check out the new Bella." He grinned, saluting to fingers out to me. I blushed, but gave a confident smirk. It had taken a year, saved up money, and guts to finally shop for clothes. Jeans, shorts, different types of shirts, and 've been so proud.

"Okay, let's check." Jake walked closely to me with a serious look and grabbed my shoulders in his big hands, shaking me slightly.

"Edward." When I didn't flinch or blink, he smiled, "Edward. Edward. Edward! Edward! Edward Mother Fucking Cullen, bitch!" I broke into giggles, slapping his chest. He pulled me into a big hug, "It looks like the day has come. You're officially over him! I think this calls for a celebratory kiss." He pulled back and puckered his full lips towards me.

I laughed and pushed him away, "I don't think Leah would like that." At his imprint's name, his face formed a goofy smile.

Over the year, I had gone through so much. I fell into a depression, got shipped off toPhoenixfor summer break, then came back feeling much better than usual. My mom helped a lot and told me to let it go. I tried and finally succeeded. I went through therapy and finally said good bye to my first love, Edward Mother Fucking Cullen. I stayed behind with Charlie and promised to move out as soon as possible then go to college. He said he wanted me to stay. Not possible.

"So, how do you want to celebrate?" Jake asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I sighed, "I don't know. Why don't you go and have fun at La Push? I'll meet you there later." I suggested. He smiled and slowly back away while removing his sleeveless white shirt.

"See ya, Bells." He quickly turned into that giant wolf I loved and fled into the woods. I sighed and unbuttoned the long sleeved plaid shirt and let it hand loosely on my body. I started cleaning up the house, humming a tune in my head.

A soft meow broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Lucy. She was a slender little thing with soft gray fur and yellow, green eyes. Her tail waved behind her and her ears held high as she stared at me. I had found her awhile ago and was glad she was still alive. I had never kept another animal alive for longer than a few days. She hated Jacob and refused to come out when he was around.

"Hey, Luce. Has Charlie fed you?" I picked her up, crooning the words at her cute face. She slapped a playfully paw at me and purred. I loved this cat. I filled up her food bowl then grabbed an apple out of the fridge.

My life was not planned out. Honestly, I had no plan. I didn't know where I was supposed to go or do. I was around and the wolves were getting tired. I felt guilty because it was my entire fault. Well, Edward's too, he killed the guy. Not me. So what the fuck?

When I thought of Edward now, I thought of perfection. I don't even know how I thought I had a chance. I was not perfection. I was far from it and it hurt to think that. He had probably found another mate and forgotten fully about his little pet.

…

"Dad," I groaned, "I suck at this." He turned to smile at me and took a swig of his beer. We were fishing on the deck, my feet splashing in the cold water. Charlie tugged on a strand of my hair, "Ow!" I whacked him with the end of my fishing pole.

He laughed, "Kid, you gotta be quiet for the fish. You're scaring them away."

I rolled my eyes, but shut my trap, glaring at the still waters, "Fucking fish."

"What was that?" He raised his brow at me, holding back a smile.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, "I got the acceptance letter."

He paused and I could sense him grow tense, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I sighed and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. A nervous trait, "UW sure likes me. But…" I turned to him and his eyes were wet, "I'm not ready to leave."

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me against his side, "I'm not ready for you to leave either, Kid," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I-I, um, love ya, Kid."

I laughed, my cheeks flaring, "I love you, too, dad. Even though you're clumsy and awkward. I've always wondered where I got it from." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kid." He held me close.

…

I threw off my muddy tennis shoes and stripped off my jacket, placing it on the stair's rail. Charlie had gone to La Push to have a giant lunch with the Black's. I sleepily walked up the stairs, Lucy trailing after me.

After taking a shower, I put on a baggy graphic t-shirt Jacob had given me awhile ago. I refused to put on any pants, it was too hot. I rummaged for a hair brush, and when I couldn't find one, I put it in a high ponytail on top of my head. I started to brush my teeth and searched the bathroom for Lucy. Usually she would wait for me to be finish and scratch at the door.

_Was Jacob here?_

I spit out the toothpaste and peeked my head out the door, clicking my teeth for Lucy to come. She didn't. I stumbled down the dark hallway and walked into my room as the hairs on the back of my neck stood.

_Please not __Victoria__._

If it was her, then Lucy was a major bitch. She just ran. I took a deep calming breath and pushed open my door, flicking my light on. My eyes widened and my shield flared. I could feel a whirlpool of emotions start to gather inside me and, before I could stop it, my shield shattered the windows and cracked my mirror. It was getting harder to control my shield when it became stronger.

My mouth was ajar slightly and I was staring into the vampire who tried to kill me a year ago. The first thing that came out of my mouth was stupid and rude, but I couldn't help it, "Did you kill my cat?"


	3. You're Back

**Jasper**

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Esme asked as she gave me one more longing and sad hug. I sighed in annoyance, but wrapped my arms around her petite form. She squeezed me almost painfully and heaved a huff, leaning away to fix her sundress.

Over the little year, we had moved to Alaska, keeping mostly to ourselves. Edward had wandered off awhile ago while Rosalie and Emmett toured the world for the second time. Alice had told me to give our relationship a break and left brusquely after. I was the only one who stayed behind for Carlisle and Esme. I made up my mind to leave the coven for awhile and take a break from them. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere far from here.

Carlisle gave me a firm handshake and polite smile, hugging his mate to his side. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it looked fake. One more wave and sob from Esme then I was gone. I bolted through trees, jumping over rivers, and dodging animals lazing in fields. After finally swimming for two hours, I made it to Canada and rented a car to drive towards the states. I didn't realize where I was going until I passed a _Now Entering Washington_ sign.

My hands gripped the steering wheel a little too hard. I realized where I was going quickly and hunted, leaving my black car in Port Angeles. I ran to Forks and followed the scent. I had seriously missed it. Even though she sorda ruined my life, I missed thinking of ways to kill her, fuck her. I missed hearing her heart flutter when she saw me and her bottom lip get pulled between those straight, white teeth.

I was at her familiar house before I knew it and I momentarily wondered why she still lived with her father. His scent was still fresh, he had just left. I scaled the gigantic tree outside her window, completely cliché, and slid into her window easily.

Her room was big, not as big as mine, but pretty big. Her bed was a queen and messy with quilts and covers carrying her scent. Her computer was a lap top with clothes hung over the rolling chair. Her dresser was tall and mahogany with a pet cot on top. It held the scent of feline and cherry blossoms. Great, she had a fucking cat. Her scent was starting to take its toll on me and I started to breathe in short, quick breaths.

I could detect her in the house. My body prickled with the need to see her. I wanted to make sure she was okay for some odd reason. Then maybe snap her neck and kill her. Which ever comes first, I thought with a shrug. Her heartbeat grew louder and faster as she got close to the door. Fear and curiosity radiated from her emotions and I took one more quick breath before the knob started to turn.

I was not prepared for what I saw. Well, mentally I had been preparing to see a broken, little teenage girl, with long chestnut hair to hide behind and blushing cheeks. Except, I saw a woman. Even though it had been a year, I saw a short, slightly tanned woman. Her hair was lighter and highlighted, shorter, and piled up on her head. Her eyes were still the wide deer-caught-in-headlights look, but evened out, more feminine. Her cheekbones had defined, her face beginning to loose the child roundness. Her figure was still slim, but filled out. Her bust pushing out more and her waist slender, moving down to create a feminine hips and long, toned legs with small, dainty feet.

God, did she have to have her hair up like that? That just made her neck even more desirable. She didn't have on any pants, just a fucking shirt. God, fate you vicious bastard.

Her eyes held mine. Millions emotions passed through her, shaking her being before they all seemed to gather up and shoot out aggressively. Something charged out of her, breaking the windows and glass of the mirror. Then her emotions cut off and she stood there, an unnamable emotion on her features.

"Did you kill my cat?" She asked seriously, her eyes leaving mine to search for the feline. Actually, I could feel the cat downstairs, creeping in the dark with fear on its tail. It didn't like me.

I almost laughed and I knew she could tell. My lips twitched, trying to fight off a smile. Classic Bella, always was worrying about the wrong thing at the wrong time. She watched me like a hawk; I could feel a tinge of frustration and antagonism leak from her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Hale?" She almost snarled at me. She didn't know that wasn't my real name. And my inquisitiveness grew when she dropped the F Bomb, she sure had changed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I crooked a brow at her, trying to ignore her half nakedness.

Her anger grew and she strode towards me, not a good thing and glared at me, "What are you doing here?"

It took me awhile to answer. I had to calm myself and her, "I don't know." It sounded casual.

She backed away and relaxed slightly due to my gift, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" I drawled civilly.

"Get. Out." She hissed, jabbing a finger at the window.

My irritation grew at this small, impudent human. Who the fuck was she? "I don't know wha—"

"Exactly, you don't know. You're the reason they fucking left me! My family, my best friend, and Edward!" She screeched and I thanked that Charlie wasn't here. He wouldn't want to watch me kill his only daughter.

"No, I'm not. He was bound to leave you anyway. It would've never worked." I stated with a shrug and her fury reached its peek. The glass bulbs flickered on and off then suddenly combusted, making everything dark in her room.

_What the fu__—_

She suddenly turned, whirling around and throwing over a small stack of books, "God, what is up with you vampires and being dicks? It's like you take fucking classes!"

I chuckled and she turned back to me, hands on full hips and biting that pouty lower lip, "I get that you're mad—" Her tiny hand flew forward, almost hitting my cheek, but my hand caught her's, stopping her attack. I glared at her as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving with anger.

"I'm fucking livid." She spat, trying to yank her hand away, but I held it tight.

"Hear me out. You don't like me and I know I attack you on your birthday. And I'm sorry. I didn't know Edward would leave you because of it."

Her face softened slightly, "You're apologizing for the wrong thing, Jasper. I thought of you as family and you guys just up and leave, not even a fucking good-bye. Fuck Edward, I missed you guys."

I smiled at her explicative of Edward and pulled her a little closer, ignoring the fire in my throat, "We missed you, too, Bella."


	4. Conversations

**Bella**

"You didn't answer my question." I said as I sat down on my bed. Jasper smiled and released my wrist so I could relax. He gripped a little too tight, but he was pretty good at unwinding his strength. I wiggled my wrist, checking for damage. It was fine.

"Hmmm…?" He asked, his honey eyes looking around. He strolled casually in my room, almost like he was used to being here and completely at ease. But, I could see the way his throat swallowed uncomfortably when he passed some of my clothes.

"Why are you here?" I questioned again.

He turned his eyes on me and rubbed a hand under his chin, like he was pondering it, "I don't know." He stated. "I needed a break from the family and before I realized it, I was here."

I didn't know if I should be flattered or horrified. He had tried to kill me and probably came to succeed or he really did miss me and felt the need to come. It upsetted me.

"Does anyone know you are here?" I asked carefully, raising a brow. He stared at me with a sense of calmness. A few moments passed before he answered.

"Probably Alice. And if Alice knows, she'll either keep it to herself or immediately tell Eddie." He shrugged, a calm smirk on his full lips.

A little anger flared inside me from my ex-boyfriend's name, but I quickly dissipated it. No need for harshness, "He probably doesn't. If he knew, he would already be calling you or be here."

He chuckled and shoved his hands in his skinny jeans. He looked more teenager than man or vampire at that moment. An innocent pose for an innocent teen, "I hope not. I don't want to have to kill him."

Even though I didn't like him, I didn't want him dead. I changed the subject, "Where's Alice?"

He always took awhile to answer. As if he was making sure his words were the truth and careful, "She's in Paris. I haven't seen her in a few months. She decided to take a break." I could hear the thickness behind the subject.

"I'm sorry." I tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. He watched me quietly then let out a long sigh, "What about the rest?"

"Carlisle and Esme are still in Alaska. Edward went off on his own. Rosalie and Emmett went on a trip. We didn't stay together long." He shrugged again.

I felt tears brim my eyes. If I never had that party, the family would still be here, I would be with Edward, and Alice with Jasper. Jasper was in front of me in a flash and I gasped at the closeness. His eyes darkened and I didn't know if it was from my tears or his thirst.

"Crying doesn't change anything, Bella. All they do is clean your eyes." He stated softly, an edge to his tone.

I glared at him, but wiped them away. He was right, but he didn't have to say that way, "Shut up."

His nose was almost touching mine and he flinched away, his eyes darkening even more. He stood in a blur and hissed, "I should go hunt." He headed towards the window.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Will I see you again?"

He turned to me, his smirk cocky, "Ask yourself that question." And then he was gone.

I sat there, staring at where his golden eyes used to be. Just then, Lucy jumped on my lap with a soft meow. I glowered at her, put petted her bumpy spine. She purred.

"You're a bitch, Luce."

…

The eggs started to stick together so I stirred more before flopping them on a plate. It was early and Charlie must've spent the night at Billy's, probably on the couch. He would like breakfast when he got here. My phone suddenly rang as I placed some bacon on the plate, next to toast. I sighed and put the dish in the oven and grabbed the ringing technology off the hook.

"Hello?" I greeted softly.

"Hey, Bells." I could detect Jacob's big grin.

It formed my own as I paced around the hook, "Hey, is Charlie there?"

"Nah, he just left. I wanted to tell you."

"Thanks," I paused, tapping my fingers on the counter, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked, almost a whisper.

He was quiet for awhile, "Yeah…?"

"So…you know Jasper?"

"Yeah, the one who tried to eat you…" He urged me on.

"He was…um, here last night."

"_Agghh!_" His scream of agony made me jump.

"Jeez, it isn't that bad!" I crowed.

"No, no! I just spilled a bunch of hot coffee all over my crotch!" There was another pause before he spoke again, "What'cha say?"

I swallowed, "Jasper was here."

"Agghh!" I jumped again.

"Coffee?"

"No! Why the hell was he at your house?" He shouted.

I felt cool breath on the back of my neck and I hopped one foot in the air when I heard his greeting, "Hey, Bella."

"Agh!" I screamed, turning in place to see that smirk on his handsome face and golden hair in his butterscotch eyes.

"Bella! Was it the coffee?" Jacob yelled in my ear.

"No, no! I'll talk to you later." I hung up and I heard his muted protest before it hit the receiver, "Jeez, Jasper, you scared me." His lips were pinker and his face looked a little flushed. His eyes were the brightest I had ever seen them.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

I watched him warily then turned, putting up the eggs and milk, "It's fine."

"So, you're friends with a dog." He stated, crossing his lean arm. I rolled my eyes and reeled back around to face him.

"No, he's a werewolf. And they're fine." I shrugged my stiff shoulders. I heard a soft purr and looked down to see Lucy rubbing on the vampire's legs. Traitor.

Jasper chuckled again, deep and throaty and rich, "It seems she likes me now."

I glowered at her then him, "It appears so."

He reached down to scoop her in his wiry arms and petted her small head, "She's cute. What's her name?" I turned back around to put up the extra dishes.

"Lucy." I replied stiffly. It was quiet for awhile, "Jasper?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed lowly.

"Do you…like me?" I asked hesitantly. I was glad that my back was to him. I didn't want to see his expression. It was another pause of tense air.

"No." He answered quietly. So quiet, I almost didn't hear him. I whirled around, my face light pink.

"Why?" I cried. I couldn't help but feel offended. Why the hell was he here?

He was nuzzling his nose with the cat's, her hind legs hanging limply in the air as he held her under the arms, "You're not supposed to play with your food. You don't show emotion to your food and I definitely don't _like_ my food."

I stared at him, slightly bewilder, "Did you just call me food?"

He was in front of my face so fast I barely had enough time to blink. His eyes locked with mine and his arms trapped me between him and the counter, "That's what you are, Bella. You are a food source for me and my kind. My family may be different, but that's all your human race is. Food." He backed away and continued, scooping back up the cat, "Though, my family sees you as one of our own, so I couldn't practically call you that, but to me you are. That's what all humans are."

I sputtered, "S-So you want to e-eat me?"

His lips quirked to a smirk, "Immensely. I want to watch the life fade from your eyes; I want to hear you scream for it. Yes, I want to drink your blood, but also, I retain myself and keep distance. You're Eddie's after all." He shrugged causally, like we were talking about the weather.

My mouth was hung open before I registered his last words. Anger flared, "I'm not Edward's. I'm far from his. I'm as free as a bird."

He eyed me up and down with those honey eyes, "Are you?"

"Yep." I was proud to confirm it. I wasn't freaked out about Jasper wanting to eat me for some reason. I didn't find it weird. I found it…normal. I mean, it was Jasper.

"Good. You were too good for him." He stated, placing my cat on the floor and giving her one more good pet before vanishing from my eyes. I gasped and searched for him until the door burst open, revealing my father.

"Hey, Bells. Smells great." He smiled and gave me quick hug.

"Y-Yeah." I replied shortly, frozen in spot.


	5. A Bed Can Be Fun

**Jasper**

It wasn't really another reason to see Bella again. I told her what I had to say, why I came, and cuddled her cat. What more could she want? But, she seemed to call to me and she was fucking with werewolves. Edward was right about one thing, she was a fucking danger magnet.

As soon as I got out of that house, I started running towards the La Push area. When I got there, a giant werewolf by the color of black was lazing around on her back. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and sighed, I needed to talk to Jacob. She jumped up at my noise and snarled. I resisted the urge to crouch down and attack her, she was my natural enemy, but I didn't have time for her.

"I need to speak to Jacob." I told her quietly. She paused, but a soft growl continued to rumble in her chest. She kept her eye on me then let out a calling howl. A young, tall tan man made his way over. I could feel his fury and suspiciousness. He called the black wolf off and crossed his arms, "Jacob."

"Leech. You better have a reason for being this close to the treaty line. I could kill you." He more or less snarled.

Great welcome skills, "You could, but how would that make Bella feel?"

His face scrunched up, his teeth baring, "You mean nothing to Bella. You people left her!"

"True, but it wasn't my decision." I replied easily.

"You attacked her!" He shouted.

"Yeah, maybe she shouldn't run with vampires. But, you know, to each their own." I shrugged casually. He glowered at me.

"Your kind is fucked up."

"I don't need to be told." It was quiet for awhile, his emotions moving from mirth, cockiness, fear, anger, and then a swirl of them.

"How long are you going to be here?" He asked dryly. I shrugged lightly, thinking this over.

"I don't know. Bella hasn't said that she wants me to stay or registered that she even likes my company. Maybe in a week. But, I just wanted to tell you." He stared at me awhile longer and I backed away before taking off.

Fuckin' wolves.

…

After staying around Port Angeles for a bit, I headed back towards Forks. I scaled her tree in the back as Charlie's snore killed my eardrums. I hopped into her room and made myself comfortable on her bed. Her quilts were warm and held her appetizing scent.

I could detect her downstairs, cuddling with Lucy. What a slut. She turned off whatever she was watching on T.V. and headed upstairs. She opened her door then paused when she saw me, drawing out a long sigh. She was in a white camisole and colorful pajama pants. She placed her cat in its bed and turned back to me.

"What're you doing here?" She hissed.

I smiled at her. I was in an okay mood, "What a terrible host you are."

"Oh, sorry. Can I get you A negative or my neck?" She asked sweetly, a sarcastic smile on her full lips. I grinned, sitting up. I liked when she played along.

"Your neck is fine." I replied easily.

"Well, we're fresh out of that. But you can eat my cat. I heard their scrumptious." She wrinkled her cute nose, that same smile on her face.

Speaking of the cat, she bounced onto the bed, rubbing along my skin with a strong purr. I picked her up and she scratched at my skin, "This cat is weird."

Bella suddenly snatched her away, frowning at me, "Don't talk about my cat. She's my baby."

"Says the girl who tried to offer her as a snack." I teased. Her face blushed its trademark pink. I held my breath. She noticed.

"If this is too much for you, Jasper…" She trailed off, uncertainty coloring her small voice. I waved a hand at her.

No need human, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry, Bella."

There was a moment of silence. This time it wasn't awkward or upset, "What did you do all day?"

It felt like she was trying to create conversation with me. Like she had to. Like she was making herself do it. If this was pity, then I certainly didn't need it. If it was friendliness, why? She didn't say she liked me or establish that she even categorized me as an acquaintance.

I decided to answer her anyway, "I went to Port Angeles." She stared at me, checking my face for any lies.

I hid them well, "Is that all?"

I looked down at my converses, "Mmhmm." I hummed dryly.

"Ooh, you little liar." She commented, narrowing her eyes at me.

I laughed. For the first time in a year, I laughed. And it was real. It made my sides and throat hurt, but it felt good to do it. Bella giggled with me as the cat looked at us curiously. Finally, Bella seemed to get some control over herself and slapped a hand over my mouth. My eyes immediately went to her blushing face and I licked a cool line up her fingers.

"Ew!" She squealed, dropping her cat and removing her hand from my face. Charlie's snore sputtered then started up again. Bella slapped me on the chest, "God, you're a jerk."

"I think I know that." I retorted. She rolled her brown eyes as she brushed back her hair.

"So…," She played with the fabric of her shirt, looking down, "Where did you go?"

I smirked, reaching out slowly to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flashed up to mine and held. I didn't know why I did that, but I was quick to move my hand and dart my eyes away, "To La Push."

Her heart sputtered, "Why?"

"To talk to Jacob." Her heart went into overdrive.

"WHY?" She hissed.

I shrugged casually, "I wanted to tell him personally that I was here and I meant no harm. He was a little forceful, but he settled down quickly. He seems alright." I allowed.

She was quiet for awhile. I could feel her eyeing me with those expressive orbs before letting the subject drop.

"I should be going to sleep," She sighed, looking around. Lucy jumped off the bed and hopped onto the computer to get to her bed, "Are you going to stay?" I looked at the clock. I could stay until she went to sleep. It was only one. I nodded at her and she smiled, a soft, gentle one that I was glad to see on her face. She shimmied under the covers and stared at me for awhile, "I wonder why you can't sleep."

"I've always wondered too. You should be lucky." I was tired of talking to her so I sent a wave of lethargy and she fell asleep quickly.

…

I left around five when I heard Charlie move around. I went to the old Cullen house and unpacked my things. I bathed, putting on different clothes. After an hour, I decided to surprise both of them and knock on the Swan's front door. Charlie answered freshly showered, shaved, but quite hungry. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw me and a smirk cascaded over my lips.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale." I greeted politely, sticking out my hand. He took it cautiously.

"Yeah, you're the," He cleared his throat awkwardly, "um, Cullen boy."

"Yes, I just got back. I was wondering if Bella was home…?" I raised a brow. He nodded and gestured for me to come in. Bella was upstairs still, snoring lightly. It was 7:00 am and I would love to see her expression when she saw I spoke with her father.

"Bella!" He called loudly as I settled on the couch, stretching out like I owned the place. Charlie took the recliner and joined me with a nervous smile, "So, how has the family been, Jasper?"

"Well, it's been pretty hectic, but everyone where's they're supposed to be." I replied shortly. He didn't need to know all that information.

Bella grumpily muttered to herself as she made her way downstairs, stumbling clumsily, but caught herself before she could fall on her cat, "Yes, Dad…" She trailed off, her eyes bugging out of her head when she saw me sitting comfortably on the couch, "What the hell?" She cried stridently.

"Bella, it seems Jasper came to visit you. You guys might want some time to catch up so I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later, Jasper." He smiled courteously at me then headed out the door.

Bella gave him a sweet smile before he left and shot me a glare as his cruiser pulled out of the driveway. She dashed over to me, "Why the hell are you talking to my dad?"

"I asked him can I have your hand in marriage and he seemed fine with it. But, you can call Renée." I shot her a smirk and she rolled her eyes. I stood up in a fluid motion so our chests were nearly grazing. She was pretty short, standing under my chin, but not as tiny as Alice.

She gasped at our proximity and I brushed a hand through her lengthy hair. It was messy, falling into her eyes. I didn't hold my breath as I brushed a long strand behind her ear, enjoying her pink blush and the fire down my throat. I closed my eyes in contentment and leaned down to press my nose into her hair. She smelled great, another thing Edward wasn't wrong on. I wrapped an arm cautiously around her slim waist and she melted into my chest. If I was going to be here awhile then I needed to get used to her scent.

I fell back on the couch, her being still in my arms. She started to pull away, but I grabbed her thighs to put them on either side of me, enjoying her warmth, her gasp, and the way she straddled me.

"Jasper…" She started to protest.

"You're fine." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, "I like this position. Actually, I like a lot of positions."

She blushed again and her warm breath cascaded over my face, sweet and minty, "You're a perve."

I shrugged, tightening my arms around her waist as I tried to swallow to help the dryness in my throat, "Maybe I am."

"At least you admit it." She ran her tiny hands through my hair, ruffling it. I had never realized this, but I ached for companionship. I ached for someone's touch and Bella's was amazing, "Do you still want to kill me?"

"Very much so."

She snickered and her breasts bounced slightly. I wanted to ask her to laugh again, "I like your honesty. I knew Edward wanted to drink my blood, but he never said anything on it."

"You can't trust vampires…trust me." I said softly. She rolled her eyes and started to move away, but I grabbed her hips tightly, "Don't move. I like you here."

"I repeat: Perve!" I chuckled at her, moving my hands up her back and to her hair. It was naturally wavy and soft. It wasn't Alice's, which was always perfect and short, "I'm hungry."

I flashed her white, sharp teeth, grinning, "So am I."

She huffed and rolled her eyes again, moving off of me. I allowed her to, even though it bothered me. She went to the kitchen, and I couldn't help but admit I watched her ass switch. I was attracted to Bella, I had to allow that. She was hot and I was a guy. What more is there to be said?

"I could make tea…" She sighed to herself, opening a wooden cabinet.

"What do you have?"

She took a deep breath, "We have blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment and...Earl grey." She turned to me with a raised brow.

I was quiet for a minute, "Did you make some of those up?" She scoffed and grabbed a box and heated up some water to make it.

When she was done, she walked back over to me with the sweet smelling liquid and sat down next to me, "So, how long are you staying?"

I shrugged, "How long do you want me to stay?" She stared at me then flickered her eyes up to mine.

"Ask yourself that question." She repeated my words from a few days ago.

I smiled and watched her drink her tea, and for the first time in a year, I was a little happy.


	6. It Could Lead To So Much More

**Bella**

Driving up to La Push wasn't a big deal. Saying my excuses for not answering Jacob's calls for two days, well, about that…

I parked my red Chevy, which was amazingly still alive, and got out. Leah was there, just putting on a pair of jeans as she walked out of the woods. She hated me for some odd reason and didn't really talk to me unless she had to. She paused when she spotted me, that scowl that she always used for me sporting across her face.

"Swan," She greeted when she got close enough. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "You stink."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you hang out with vampires." I retorted sarcastically.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and her dark eyes filled with anger, "Fucking vamps again? You just can't get enough, can you?"

"It's not like that."

"_Right_, just like it wasn't like that with Edward. You just can't contain yourself, Swan. You're like those people off of those shows who can't stop hoarding. It's sad really, you should get help." And with that, she lopped away.

Leah had been through a lot. She used to date Sam and then he went all werewolf and secretive on her. After that he got more distant and imprinted on her cousin. I would probably act like Leah if that ever happened to me. I would feel so betrayed.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_!" The shout made birds fly from the trees. Not good.

I immediately froze up, refusing to turn around to face my fate. It was Jake; I could feel his eyes burning into my back. He was livid and I would have to calm him quickly. I turned feebly and cautiously looked into his furious eyes. He was shaking from the lack of control.

"Hey, Jake." I waved incompetently.

He didn't reply, but walked down the three steps of his house to stand in front of me. his big arms were crossed, his fists crunched into fists. He gnashed his teeth, his eyes searching my face and his nostrils flaring from my scent.

"Where the hell have you been?" He more or less growled.

"W-With Jasper." I replied shakily, taking a small step back.

"I know, he came to see me. I thought your ass was dead, Bella! You didn't answer any of my calls!" He shouted, throwing his burly arms up in the air in vexation.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said calmly. I placed my hands on his face, filling the muscles flex and tighten. I rubbed my fingers into his russet skin, "You need to calm."

It took awhile, but his arms wrapped around me tightly, a little too tight, but he sighed and held me close to his brawny torso, "I worry about you, Bella. You know that."

"I know," I huffed, "And…I'm sorry."

…

"I don't get it. If he wants to kill you, why does he hang around you?" Jacob asked, eyebrows knitted as he threw a rock into the water. I shrugged, handing him another stone.

"He seems fine, but also dangerous. I don't know if I should trust him." And it was true. I liked Jasper. Probably more than I should. He made me feel safe, besides the whole killing part, and made me laugh. He was attractive and had a little treacherous air about him. It made me feel much better than how Edward did. His moves were impulsive, instinctive, based more on perception than sense and…I liked it.

Jacob seemed to be watching my face, "You like him, don't you?"

I sputtered and stood off the sandy ground, "That is none of your business!"

He scoffed and rolled his dark eyes, "Please, Bella. It's more than my business than you think."

"You're just nosy." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"_Well_!" He jeered highly, turning his head back to the sea sharply.

"You're silly and I'm going home. I'll see you later." I started away, but he grabbed my elbow.

"Just remember Bella, respond to his body how you would like him to respond to your's." He said cryptically.

I stared at him for a few seconds, "Are you queer?"

"Probably."

…

_Dear Bella,_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a few months, but I miss you. You should come back to __Phoenix__ for awhile, maybe go into University…_

My eyes drifted over the lines. After that said, she started telling about sky diving, wanting to be a teacher…God, what was Phil doing with her. It looked like she still loved him and went googly-eyes so there was no reason to talk to her. I quickly typed a message back and sent it.

I whirled around in my chair and screeched when I saw Jasper on my bed, my cat purring as he petted her head, "God! Would you stop doing that?"

He smirked at me, his honey eyes dancing with mirth, "You should go see your mother. Ya know, take a load off." A heavy accent laced into his words, languid and panty-dropping.

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, standing from my chair. I didn't want him to know what affect he had on me when he did that voice. He flashed a grin, putting an arm behind his head.

"Tell me something." He said. I looked at him, "How does your shield work?"

I considered the question, "When you guys left, I went into a depression and I guess it was there to keep me safe and for a protection from the world. I didn't realized I had it until Jacob got me made one day and I broke all the windows in his little house. I paid for them. But, back to the point, my shield is hard to control and I usually need to do meditation to control it. It's getting stronger the older I get, but I can use it for protection."

"Fascinating," He commented after a moment's pause, "I know someone who can help you. Eleazar is good with shields. I might give him a call."

"Thanks, that would help." Lucy skipped away, probably hungry.

Now that his lap was free, I thought of ways to use it. Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing, "C'mere, Bella." It was that idle twang. I couldn't deny it. I sat on the edge of the bed and he grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him. I settled my hips on his and he brought his legs up so I could lean my back against them.

"I wasn't aware you had a job as a chair." I commented, giggling slightly.

He rolled his golden eyes and bucked his hips into mine, "Wouldn't you like that." I resisted the urge to do the same and lifted my bottom half off of his. I didn't want things to get out of hand. He sat up and placed himself in the crook of my neck. He took deep breaths and I tried to focus.

"I-It," I paused as his lips brushed my skin, "It seems easier now, for you, I mean."

"Hmmm?" He hummed, wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me closer. God, if Charlie busted in, this would be weird. Oh, he was just smelling me, dad, no big deal.

"Your thirst. You're _this close_ to my neck and I don't feel a bite." I teased halfheartedly.

"Would you like to?" His teeth scraped along my throbbing pulse point softly, but it made my stomach tighten fascinatingly. His teeth pressed to my skin, and then his cool tongue would comfort the pain and lick across apologetically.

I needed friction, _down there_. The only thing that was down there was his hips. I grinded lightly at first, and when he didn't protest, I moved harder. The feeling was creating the delicious feeling in my abdomen and I wrapped both my arms around his neck, burying one in his curly hair.

Whatever we were doing, he must've snapped out of it, because he was across the room in a hot second, leaving me on the bed panting and red. He stared at me with coal black, lust-filled eyes then he was gone.

I sat there for a second, grasping what just happened then snapped, "Fucking vampires!"

…

"Morning, dad." I greeted him with a fake smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled back at me and dug into the breakfast I made him. I went upstairs, quickly changing into a long night shirt and let Lucy out.

"So, how did things go with Jasper?" Charlie asked I emerged back downstairs. At that vampire's name, my stomach flipped-flopped and butterflies flew. But, my fiery anger quickly killed the butterflies and ordered my abdomen to stop moving.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door, "I fucking hate him and his family."

Charlie's eyes widened at my language and anger in my voice. He looked back down at his food as an awkward silence filled the air, "Well, I'm fishing with Harry today so I won't be back till around six."

He left and I fell on my butt, placing my head in my hands. How could I have been so fucking stupid? Jasper, Edward's brother and Alice's…husband, and I almost went to second base. What the hell is wrong with me? He's my ex best friend's man, but he made me feel…so wanted.

I had never felt that way and it felt good. Jasper was like fire, dangerous, hot, and irresistible to not play with. And then there was Edward, he was ice, cold, hard, and prude. But, also perfect, like a perfect cube. Fire created scars and Jasper had many of them. I spot some up his arms and on his neck, just the more rush.

I didn't hear him come in. He stood in front of me with lighter eyes than yesterday and clean clothes. His calm face made me angry, killing off the last of the butterflies. Annoying, pesky bugs, that's all they were.

I stood, tugging down my short night shirt, "What the hell do you want?" Then walked around him so I could grab the dishes off the table.

He followed me of course, "Why are you mad? I think _you_ came onto _me_." He tried to joke about it. I whirled around to face him, my hands slipping so the dishes fell to the floor.

The glass didn't dither our resentment, "Excuse me? I think _you_ have it the other way around!"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily, looking away from me and at the back door, "The cat wants to come in." I dashed to the back entrance, blocking it from his reach.

"I don't give a flying monkey shit! Tell me what happened yesterday!" I demanded. His long arms were suddenly slammed against the door, missing my head narrowly and breaking the glass. I didn't back down.

He leaned to my throat, his lips at my ear, "You know I could kill you right now. I could suck the fucking life out of your skinny ass and watch your eyes turn insensible. It would make my day, Bella." He drew out my name teasingly. My stomach clenched again and the butterflies revived with a vengeance.

"I-I know." I faltered.

"Yet you stand here." He avowed, an edge to his smooth, yet rough voice.

He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine. They were dark gold, but in control, "Because…" I couldn't finish.

He crooked a fine brow, "Because?"

"You said you don't play with your food." I alleged sensitively.

He stared at me, searching my face for something. He must've found it because he dropped his arms to my ass, slapping each hand to my bottom and pulling me towards him. Our hips met and I gasped out a moan. The fire was coursing through my veins, from my feet to my hairline. My toes curled as his lips trailed down my throat, leaving warm trails. He ducked his hands under my short dress and gripped me more firmly. A growl rumbled from his chest as my hands reached his hair and tugged. I was putty in his hands and I'm sure he knew it.

He pushed me roughly against the door and I could hear meows outside, I didn't care. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. His fingers moved under my shirt, pressing against the heated skin until he reached the bottom of my breasts. He didn't ask for permission, he didn't need it. He could do whatever he wanted. His cool thumbs pressed to my nipples, causing me to cry out and yank harder into his hair. I could feel his cocky smirk.

With a growl, his lips suddenly descended on mine. I was not prepared for the feeling. They were smooth and cool, his breath sweet and mouthwatering like his smell. His tongue pushed between my lips and I moaned in pleasure, pushing my core against his. That seemed to be too much for him, because I suddenly fell to the floor, gasping, hair a mess, and lips tingling.

I raised my eyes to see him across the room, eyes black. His lips were set in a firm line and his posture was tense. The flashes of what just happened flickered behind my eyes.

God, I was such a slut. Tears filled my eyes and I brought my knees to my chest, choking for air.


	7. Friendship

**Jasper**

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Tears.

I was never good with them. I could remember dull memories when I was human, my little sisters would always cry and I never knew what to do. I hated to admit I was scared of tears and hated when girls made them.

Bella was currently on the ground, her back on the broken door and tears running down her red face. She wiped them away constantly, but they kept coming back with a vengeance. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I knew I had created this by kissing her. Well, it had gone far past kissing and my hands yearned to touch her again. I wanted to taste her strawberry lip chap and feel her baby lotion smoothed thighs.

I cautiously stepped forward and she flashed her eyes up to me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I knew they weren't good. Her lips parted and panted in breaths as she glared at me, "God! I'm such an idiot!" She stood and turned to open the cracked door, stomping out of it. Lucy peered around curiously and, when she realized the tense air, ran up the stairs without a sound.

_Traitor._

I swiftly followed Bella out and cut her off before she could step any farther, "Bella," I paused. What do I say? She stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm such a slut." She suddenly cried, more salty water falling from her eyes.

My expression softened, "You are _not_ a slut, Bella."

She rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly, "Right. What do you call a girl who dry humps her best friend's husband?" She walked around me with a glare. I stepped back in front of her.

"Alice and I are technically not together…" I trailed off.

"Does that make it any better?"

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked, exasperated.

She held my eyes and her lips pulled back over her teeth in anger. Hot, "You just don't get it, Jasper." I started to grab her elbow, but her shield wouldn't let me. It felt like I was sliding off her skin.

"Dammit, Bella! Why do you have to be so difficult?" I growled, trying to grab her around the waist. It didn't work.

"Why don't you just go home, Jasper? You should've just left the first day, saved yourself all this regret." She spat sarcastically.

_Ah, so that's it._

"Bella, I don't regret it. I…liked it." She stared at me again, her hair in her face and her full lips vaguely parted.

"You…don't regret it?" She solicited delicately.

I shook my head, "I feel like I should, but…I don't."

"But…I'm food remember. Nothing but a life source." She threw my words back at me.

I stepped closer to her, combing the curls from her face, "You're much more than that." My words were passionate and it frightened me a little to say that to her. I did lie when I told her she was only food to me. She was family, and maybe…something more. I didn't want to let her go.

Her eyes locked with mine, "Maybe," She paused, licking her lips, "Maybe we could start over?"

"Sure," I put on my accent to lay the words in sweet, "I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you ma'am." I held out my hand.

I could see the curiosity dance across her face at my name, but she reached out her own tiny limb and smiled nervously, "Bella Swan."

…

Seeing Bella the next day was…awkward. I felt like I barely knew her, which was part true, but it seemed like she was even more careful around me. I had come over to have dinner and watch the game with Charlie. It was normal enough, but Bella stayed off to the side, only speaking when spoken to and kept her eyes away from my face.

Sure we were starting over, but not _that_ over. I pretended to eat pizza and leave then broke back into the house when I heard Charlie's snores. Bella was still downstairs, cleaning the little dishes.

"Hey." I greeted as I appeared next to her, drying the dishes. She peeked up at me and nodded, humming a welcome. After six minutes, five seconds, and twelve milliseconds, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned off the running water and turned to her. She stared at me, her shoulders squared and her jaw locked, "_What_ is your problem?"

She was quiet for awhile, letting the plate drop into the soapy water she had made and sighed, "I…I don't know _how_ to be just friends with you, Jasper. We've never been _just_ friends."

I had to agree with her there. I had never thought on how Bella and I relationship was. She would throw a comment; I would throw one right back. She would snap and I would let harsh words fall from my mouth. She would become sad, I would comfort her. She would ignore me, I would pretend not to care. We could scream words at each other, but could never deny the underlying attraction. It was impossible.

"Me either." I sighed heavily. She turned back to the dishes, looking ahead vacantly.

"We could try. We just need help…" She trailed off. She let out the dirty water and dried her hands. I tipped her chin to look at me.

"We need to help each other, Bella. And I can't help you if you don't help me." I explained to her. Her chocolate eyes melted and an easy smile lit up her face.

"I can do that."

…

I left Bella alone for about two days. I lazed around the house, didn't pick up my phone, and threw out Edward's broken piano. I was bored out of my mind, and it took me awhile to realize, it was because I wasn't with Bella. Today was Saturday and she had said something about shopping.

After stopping by Charlie's to ask where she was, I headed towards Port Angeles. Of course she was there, looking through the racks of clothes in a store. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She jumped a foot in the air and turned to whack me in the head with a rack.

"What the hell, woman?" I growled after she broke the plastic in half.

"You scared me." She breathed, throwing down the broken bracket, "What are you doing here?" She reeled back around to the clothes.

"I was bored so I came to find you." I replied, leaning against the glassed wall. She didn't look at me, but a small smile lit up her lips.

"Bored are you, Mr. Whitlock? I could fix that." She teased a little suggestively.

"Yeah, right. You're too much of a prude." I taunted right back. She smiled again and tucked her hair behind her ear. She had gotten new highlights. Her hair was freshly done and dark honey strands of hair merged with her tresses adequately. She had up in a ponytail.

We left after she couldn't find anything to wear and I peered down at her attire, "Bella, we need to fix your outfit." I said dryly.

She rolled her eyes, "You've been hanging around Alice too much."

I scoffed and grabbed her warm arm, "C'mon." I dragged her to my car. We drove for about two hours, talking now and then about random things and parts of our lives. Finally, I stopped us outside Oregon, I get out of the car and she follows me, "Do something spontaneous with your outfit."

"Like what?" She asked with a jaded tone. I sighed heavily and glanced at her jeans. They were light denim, had little rips, and tight. Perfect.

"How much were these jeans?" I asked, mirth dancing in my voice. She eyed me, frowning slightly.

"I don't know. Sixty bucks." She shrugged, looking down at them, "Why?"

"No reason." I grabbed one leg firmly and ripped it off. Alarm flickered across her face as I hurried to do the next one. Much better. They were now shorts, ripped fabric stopping under her ass and the tops of her thighs. Bella had pretty nice legs; slightly tanned and toned.

"What the fuck?" She cried, staring at me incredulously.

I only shrugged in response and looked at her shirt; it was some kind of band. Nothing really to be done there. I grabbed the hair band out of her curls and grasped the baggy shirt to tie it tightly around her waist. Her flat stomach showed. She shook out her light brown hair and smiled.

"There. Much better." I commented. I loved her legs.

She stared at me, "God, you're a perve. But, yeah. These shorts are cute."

I rolled my eyes and we both got back into the car. We started to drive again and I even allowed Bella to get behind the wheel. It soon got dark and I leaned back in my seat as she zoomed the truck back towards Washington.

"I've always wondered what would've happened to me if Edward ever came back." She stated out of the blue. I whipped my head to stare at her, a little shocked.

"And?"

She shrugged, her face turning thoughtful, "I think if he came back like five months after the whole thing, I would've forgiven him and immediately fallen back in love. But…if he came back now, I couldn't take him back."

I smirked, "Because you've tasted an actual man." She rolled her eyes and reached a hand over to whack me on the head.

"No, because I couldn't forgive him. He put me through a lot, Jasper. He's not ready for me and I'm over him. We were never met to be together." She shrugged, but I could feel her pain. She had finally admitted this to herself.

"Well, it's a good thing you two broke up because you would've been named as a pedophile." She raised a brow at me, "You're nineteen, he's seventeen, do the math."

I laughed and she hit me again.

The start of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Girl Talk

**Bella**

"So let me get one thing straight…" Jacob paused, thinking something over before turning to me, "He said you're a pedophile then you hit him or you hit him and he called you a pedophile?"

I scoffed, "Does it matter?"

"Well, if you're going to give details, you gotta give them right." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're such a girl." I plopped my ass down on the sand. It was sunny today, so I'm guessing that's why I didn't see Jasper. After our drive we had grown closer and shared out interests. It was…nice, but I felt like something was missing. Being friends wasn't hard, admitting it was.

I had ran to Jacob, my sun to tell him the news of being a friend with a vampire. I skipped the whole making out with him part, but I'm sure he knew, "Bella, I don't waste half my time being a girl. I cook."

Just then, Seth came over, a slight crazed and upset look in his eyes, "Jake I was wondering, for your Jacob Burgers, is it bun, cheese, burger, cheese, cheese, pickle, burger, cheese, burger, cheese, cheese, bun or bun, burger, burger, cheese, cheese, cheese, pickle, burger, bun? I always get confused." I raised a brow at both of them.

"It's bun, cheese, burger, cheese, cheese, pickle, burger, cheese, burger, cheese, cheese, bun." Jacob said in all one breath. Seth swiftly thanked him and lopped off. I turned back to Jacob.

"_Anyways_," He prompted awkwardly, "Anymore details?"

I thought for awhile, glancing up at the blue sky, "No, that's mostly it…wait," He jumped, focusing all his attention on me, "Nah, nothing."

He rolled his dark eyes, "You tease me."

"Not that much." I chided, rubbing his buff arm. He snatched it away.

"I don't need your sympathy, Swan!" He shouted.

"Jeez, are you PMSing or something?"

He huffed, "For the last time, Bella. PMS is not real. It just a stereotype created by the male public species to make women seem crazy for five to six days and concur over their emotions and hectic brain wave activity."

There was a few seconds of silence, "Jake? You know that therapist you were seeing?"

"Yeah."

"It didn't work."

…

"There is no way Superman is faster than a vampire!" I argued. Jacob's eyes grew large.

"How dare you? Superman circled the whole planet and made us forget about that earthquake that killed Janet Jackson." He protested.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What earthquake?"

"Exactly, bitch!" He exclaimed with a feisty voice and cracked open another beer. He offered one to me, but I shook my head.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I asked dryly, a grin slipping onto my lips. He shrugged and took a swig before turning to smile at me. It was getting dark and cold. I huddled even closer to Jake and his arm swung around my shoulders. I didn't think Leah would like our position.

"Probably. Bella, do I really look seventeen?" He crooked a black brow and I ran a hand through his shaggy hair. No, actually, he looked about twenty five or twenty four.

I shook my head, "No, you're a grandpa."

He chuckled, "The point is that I don't need a stupid birthday to look this sexy." He ran a tan hand down the front of his t-shirt.

"_Right_, let's go with that." I watched as the stars started to pop out and sighed, "I should be going." I started to stand, but he grabbed my wrist.

His eyebrows waggled, "Going to go see Jasper? Is it a date?"

My eyes grew, "No! It is not a date!"

He ignored me completely, "Can I watch?"

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon," He whined, "I'll hide behind that shrub in your yard."

Stupid idea. He would see him easily and smell his…wolfiness, "No way. He might see you."

"You never have!" He protested loudly.

"I know, but…what!" I cried shrilly, thinking over his words. I stared at him and he quickly looked away, whistling joyfully, "Jacob!"

"What? So what? I spied on you before. It's normalish." He stated, staring at the waves.

I crooked a brow, "That's not a word."

"It came out of my mouth."

…

When I got home, I was tired and hungry. I took a quick shower, satisfied to hear Charlie asleep. I combed out my wet hair as I made me some French Toast. What? I had a craving.

I chomped happily on my fried bread then cleaned quickly to climb into my comfy bed. I lay there for awhile, thinking Jasper was going to jump from under my bed and yell 'BOO!', but he didn't and I was thankful.

…

When I woke up, Charlie went to work and left me with a kiss to the forehead and telling me to stay out of the woods. Another animal attack, or how we say these days,Victoria's dumb ass chasing me down.

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Jacob, "This better be good, Princess. I was catching up on my beauty sleep."

"Good morning to you, too." I chuckled. I quickly sobered up, "Victoriaagain?"

"Yeah, she's getting closer, but keep backing away as soon as she reachesIdaho. I don't get it." He was quiet for awhile, mumbling to himself, "Just stay safe and don't do anything stupid. Remember; shield up, panties down."

"Jake!" I cried indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Scold, scold. Bye, Bella." And then he hung up. I rolled my eyes and placed it on the receiver. I didn't see Jasper and it worried me a little. I dressed in those shorts he had ripped; I liked them way better than I should and a baggy white v-neck. It was really humid out, but I allowed my hair to wave in the breeze.

I put my ear buds in my ears and listened to Pink sing her heart out. I closed my eyes, allowing the dimly shining sun to wash over my skin. Something blocked my sun and I grimaced, opening my eyes to tell the person to move their ass, but I was shocked to see it was Jasper.

"Jasper!" I rejoiced then frowned, "What're doing here?"

"Hi, Jasper, how are you? Fine, Bella, thanks for asking." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Jasper, good morning." I greeted.

"Hey." A smile lit up his handsome face and he held out a hand to help me up. I took it and stood. He appraised my outfit, "I like your short. Where'd ya get em?"

"Oh, ya know. This cute boutique called Jasper's Stupidity."

"Oh, I _so_ want to go there."

I laughed and shoved his chest jokingly, grinning, "Shut up."

I led him inside and he snatched my iPod away from me, "Why the hell do you have Barry Manilow on here?"

I scoffed highly and whirled around to face him, "Barry Manilow is like a soldier. He has this strong yet compassionate personality and a voice that says I will carry you in my arms. You are safe with me and I will hold you forever in the galaxy." Jasper just stared at me and arched a fine brow, "I know."

"So, what have you been doing for the past two days I've been gone?" He asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" I answered his question with a question.

"Don't freak out, but I smelled Laurent," I froze up at the vampire's name, "And I followed his scent all-the-fuckin'-way toCalifornia. He suddenly disappeared into a nearby ocean and I lost him." He shrugged.

"Jacob said he's smelled Vicky, but she won't show herself. She just keeps dodging. It gets frustrating and I hate putting that much stress on them." I huffed and leaned my elbows on the counter. Jasper was behind me in a flash and his arms wrapped around my waist. It didn't escape my notice the intimacy of the position, but we were friends…right?

"Bella, you have no reason to worry or stress. The do-wolves and I will take care of them, so don't be concerned." His fingers brushed against my stomach. I slanted back in his lean arms and quietly thanked him.

I turned his limbs and wrapped mine around his waist, "I hate to admit this, but I missed your cold ass."

He chuckled and I could hear it rumble in his chest, "I missed you, too, Shorty. I missed thinking of way to kill you, smell you, and fuck you." He shrugged as if it was normal. I tensed at the last one and the butterflies swam in my stomach. He pulled back and smiled at me.

Fuck.

Me.

_Please._


	9. We're Okay

**Jasper**

After Bella fell asleep that night, I stared at her. Before I left to go track the scent ofVictoria, I wanted to know every curve of Bella's body. Her breasts were perfect; not too big for her petite body, just the right size and perky. Her waist was slim and filled out to create that lushes arc when it hits her hips. Her small ass just made her adorable and her toned legs looked like they could go on for miles. I kept imagining the time we kiss, her breasts pressed against me and her legs wrapped tightly around me waist.

I should've been scared that I wanted Bella this much. We just got in touch two weeks ago and we both wanted to jump each other's bones. At first, I thought it was just sex, because she was a vixen, but it wasn't. I could imagine myself having slow, love making with her. I knew I wasn't in love with her, but I did care for her a lot and…I wanted to fuck the ever-living shit out of her.

_Did I mention that?_

I cupped her cheek then ran my hand down her neck, pausing over the swell of breasts, curving above her waist, and settling possessively on her full hip, brushing my thumb under her shirt to feel her heated skin. She squirmed slightly, goose bumps rising on her soft skin. I wanted to taste it. She sighed my name in her sleep and even tried to scoot closer to me, but I smirked and got up. My throat was burning, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I jumped out the window and followed the dull scent ofVictoria. I was always a great tracker, maybe even better than James so I could find her pretty fast. As I was running towardsIdaho, an unexpected figure slammed into me. I snarled as we fell down a hill together. It was obviously a newborn. I could tell by the strength and sloppiness of her hits.

I gripped her hair firmly and threw her on the ground. She hissed, but I quickly I slammed her down on the earth, locking my body on top of her's. I snarled when she moved and pressed my teeth to her neck. She froze, remembering the burn of the venom and hurriedly quieted.

I leaned back, "Who sent you?"

She screamed at me, wiggling around when I removed my teeth, "Fuck you!"

I growled, pulling her hair sharply. She yelped and tried to fight, "Who. Sent. You?"

"V-Victoria!Victoria!" She cried, garbling.

I fuckin' knew it, "Why?"

"S-She said that if we found the girl we had to bring her back without killing her and she would help with the burning in our throats. It hurts so fucking bad," She whimpered, "She said others with gold eyes are bad and could read our thoughts. We're not safe around your kind."

"And?" I slammed her head into the ground, growling. She screeched and, at the last second, her teeth snapped towards my wrist. I yanked it back in time and released her, but she hopped up and took off. It didn't matter, I would find her and I had all the information I needed from her.

…

I skidded to a stop in front of Bella's house and was surprised to see her standing in the grass, my hoodie around her and yoga tights, barefoot, and a cigarette between her red fingernails. She took a deep breath, sucking in the nicotine then exhaled, blowing out a puff of white smoke.

I walked over to her, a puzzled look on my face. She smiled at me, "Hey." Her hair was up in a messy bun, wisps of hair falling in her face.

"I didn't know you smoked." She shrugged and held out the pack ofNewport, a strong pack of cigarettes. I took one. She lit it quickly and stared at me.

"Where were you?" She asked, glancing down at my dirty shoes and my soaked jean shins.

I rolled my eyes at the wariness in her tone, "I was just—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jasper Whitlock!" She snapped.

I held up my hands in surrender, smirking slightly, "I wouldn't. I found this newborn and asked her some questions." Bella's eyes widened comically. She suddenly launched herself at me, running her fingers over my naked skin and clothes.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" She questioned fearfully. She slapped her hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes. It was then that I realized how close she was. Her chest was grazing mine as she stood on her tip toes and her face was inches from mine. Her full lips parted and her sweet lips flew over my face, the scent of cigarettes, strawberries, and mint.

She seemed to notice too, "Um," She blushed and looked down, turning soft pink, "S-Sorry." She slowly leaned away and leaned away, placing the cigarette in her mouth. I was too fuckin' horny to care about anything but her. I watched, perplexed and longing, as she took the smoke out of her lips, and a cloud of chemicals fell from her full mouth. I couldn't take it anymore.

I dropped the cigarette in my hand and grabbed her face in my hands, turning her lips towards mine to clash them together. Her eyes widened, but slid close after she registered what happened. My hands slipped over her neck and twined into her hair, pulling her closer. My throat was now a dry ache; I was too focused on her. She gasped into my mouth as I reached down to her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her long legs around my waist as my tongue entered her lips.

She moaned and twisted her hands into my hair, tugging roughly, "Jasper…" I let her catch her breath, kissing down her neck and sucking on her skin. I searched for her sweet spot and found it right beneath her ear. She whimpered and bucked her hips into mine, "Jasper," She tried again, "What are we doing?"

I knew she would ask that, "It doesn't matter. Just go with it, Bella. Please."

She nodded, but I felt her hesitance. I didn't want that so I reached a hand down from her hair and gripped a hand under her breast. She moaned, forgetting of her uncertainty and scraped her nails down to tuck her hands into the back pockets of my jeans, pushing my dick into her core. I growled and attacked her lips again. She gasped out on word.

"Bed." Unfortunately, we weren't going to make it that far. Charlie's was asleep in his room, snoring loudly. I placed her on the granite counter and shredded out of my shirt. She ran her hands over my chest and scars, pressing a kiss to my throat. I grabbed her jacket and took it off her body. The tank top she had on blocked the view.

"Sorry if you're attached to this shirt, darlin'." I halfheartedly apologized as I tore the offensive fabric from her body. Her hooded eyes widened slightly. I wasn't sure if she was ready for sex, but I definitely wanted to see where this went.

She had on no bra and I hissed at the sight, her perfect breasts lay in front of me. Her small hands fumbled for my belt buckle, but I pushed her back and took a tip into my mouth. She gasped then moaned, allowing me to take control.

My hands moved down to her yoga pants and I yanked them off. She tensed as my fingers trailed down her nether regions and snuck into her underwear. She mewled out a whine as my hands found her slick, wet folds, "Fuck, Bella." She smelled fucking delicious and I wasn't talking about her blood. I pushed two fingers inside her, and hissed when I felt how tight she was.

She stretched around me and moaned, squirming as I moved my fingers inside her. She bucked up, moaning my name and I had to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. I flicked my finger over her clit and she let go, crying out loudly. Charlie's snores stuttered, stopped, and then started up again.

"Bella, you have to be quiet if we're going to do this." I told her softly. She nodded, staring at me with hooded eyes. She hurriedly undid my belt buckle and threw down my jeans, wrapping a leg around my waist.

I chuckled, "Someone's eager." She didn't even blush, but wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me closer. I steered myself towards her wet, hot entrance and slowly pushed inside her. She froze, pain erupting into her.

"Bella?" I questioned, looking into her eyes. They were glistening with tears.

"I-I'm fine," She paused, swallowing thickly, "Just…give me a minute."

I stood still, partly inside of her and she gradually started to rock her hips, a small whimper sliding from her full lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I gripped her hips and zoomed to the living room, throwing her on the couch. I kept a hand on her mouth, making sure to keep her's and my moans down. Her legs rewrapped around my waist as I slammed in and out of her. My bloodlust was rising, but so was my climax. My abdomen tightened as Bella's sex squeezed around me. She shuddered. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up, clashing my lips over her's.

She moaned, threading her hands through my hair and I bucked my hips up one more time and we came together. I covered her screams with my mouth and held her still. As girly as it sounded, I was on Cloud Nine. I had just had sex with Bella.

Reality crashed down on me.

I.

Just.

Had.

Sex.

With.

Isabella.

Marie.

Swan.

My brother's ex girlfriend and love of his…existence.

But, it didn't make me upset like it should. I didn't regret it and I'd sure as hell do it again. Sure, it was impulsive and dangerous and idiotic, but…it felt so right. Bella must've felt my stillness because she peeked up at me with wide, scared eyes, panting slightly. I pulled out of her slowly and she whimpered, biting that bottom lip.

To show her everything was okay, I leaned forward and pulled her bottom lip from mouth, biting down on it gently and running my tongue over it apologetically. She smiled when we parted.

I didn't care that she was human, I didn't care if Alicecould see us right now, I didn't give a _fuck_ that Edward still loved her. She was mine and…I loved her.

"Everything's okay, darlin'." I told her quietly. Her smile grew and her hands threaded through my hair again. I sighed and took in her scent, holding her close.

Everything was okay.

We were okay.


	10. Changes

**Bella**

I was comfortable. So comfortable that I didn't want to move. But, there was a light and it was ruining everything for me. I fluttered my eyes open slowly and blinked when I saw the blinding light of the sun. Damn, the sun was never out and when it wants to be, it messes up my perfect sleep.

Something was different. The air, my room, and…nakedness. Between my legs seemed to hurt when I tried to move a fraction and last night's events struck into my mind. When I got too close to Jasper, he seemed to snap, kissing me and having sex with me in the kitchen. I never thought I would loose my virginity to him, but I loved it. Every second of it.

But, if we had sex in the kitchen, why the hell was I in my bedroom?

I was about to turn over when I felt a strong arm slung carelessly around my waist and hips pressed into my ass. A blush covered my whole body and Jasper groaned from behind me, pushing closer to me so his erection could press closer. I couldn't contain the pathetic whimper that left my throat. His calloused hands brought my hips closer, and he whispered in my ear.

"You keep that up, darlin, and we'll never leave this bed." His voice was husky and my core set on fire. I moaned quietly as he was suddenly on top of me, his black eyes staring into mine. I parted my legs slowly, trying not wince, so he could get in between them.

"You're in pain." It wasn't a question.

"Just a little. It's nothing." I tried to convince him, but he ripped the white sheets right off me. I should've been embarrassed, but he was concerned. Dark round bruises were on the tops of my thighs and stomach, some on my hips. Jasper leaned away from me, boxers on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He apologized. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not." I raised my lips to his and his tongue immediately swept across my mouth. I opened up with a sigh as he gripped my waist, pulling me closer. Abruptly, there was a small meow and Lucy jumped up, stepping in between us.

I laughed. Jasper pushed her away in annoyance and pushed her away, turning back to me, "Bella, if we do this, you have to know that I can't promise a lot…"

I silenced him with my lips, pushing my hands into his hair, "It's enough."

…

I giggled as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me towards him. His lips sucked the sweet spot on my neck, running his tongue and teeth over to create a bright red spot.

Jacob's dark eyes darted back and forth between us, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in slight surprise, "This is weird. Can you tell the story again?"

I scoffed, "No!" I grabbed his omelet off the black pan and put it on a plastic blue plate, sliding towards my werewolf friend. He frowned.

"But, _Bells_! I just want to know how you go from hating each other to fucking like bunnies! C'mon, cut a player some slack." He complained. I choked on my mint gum.

"Did you just say player?" Jasper chuckled, letting me go so he could start to clean the kitchen.

"Maaaybe." Jacob drew out the word in high voice, pouting out his lips and looking towards the ceiling.

"So, what's going on with Icky Vicky?" I asked as I leaned on my elbows on the counter. I didn't miss the look Jasper and Jacob exchanged, "What?"

Jacob dug into his omelet, refusing to look at me and Jasper glared at him. I raised a brow at him, "So, remember yesterday when I said that I tracked down a newborn?"

I nodded slowly, crossing my arms and glancing between them fretfully.

"Well, there have been more kills inIdaho,California,Oregon, andMontana. We know it'sVictoria." Jasper's face was serious and Jacob glanced towards him.

"She's creating an army." Jacob's voice was so serious, not his usual husky playful tone.

"Wait," I stopped them, shaking my head in disbelief, "An army of vampires?" Their silence told me, "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Bells." Jacob chimed, finishing his omelet.

I ignored him, "What about Charlie? Renée? Are they going to be okay? Do we to call for help?" I was panicking; my chest was starting to hurt. I felt a wave of calm wash over my shield and I silently thanked Jasper.

Jacob snarled, his face scrunching up with anger, "What do you mean 'help'?"

I realized what I had said and a light blush colored my cheeks. They were both thinking about the Cullen's, "Jake…"

"_He's_ not coming here." He snapped at me. Jasper growled.

"It might work. Edward's inJapanand hasn't heard anything from me so he won't be here. Maybe all we need is the rest." He suggested.

"They are all after Bella's scent. So…Bella sorry to tell you this, but you need a new shampoo." Jacob stared at me sympathetically.

I grew excited for some odd reason, "Can I dye my hair?"

My friend rolled his eyes; he was used to my changing hair, "Sure. Ooh, how about red this time?"

"Is this really the time to go all Gossip Girl?" Jasper huffed at us

Jake scoffed, "Gossip Girl was cancelled, like, thirteen years ago. We watch Bad Girls Club."

I burst into laughter as Jasper scowled and shook his head at Jake.

…

"Okay, just a few more. God, Bella. Take care of your hair, your split ends was like the fuckingGrand Canyon." Jacob complained as he finished drying my hair. I rolled my eyes behind my lids, "Okay, open your eyes now."

I fluttered them open and gasped at what I saw. My hair was fucking black! As black as fucking night!

"What the fuck, Jake!" I slapped his arm and he frowned, "My hair is black!"

He scoffed, holding his pair of scissors, "It looks cute, plus I'm not changing it back. I'm a professional."

He was right. It framed my face with bangs over my big eyes and fell down straightly, "Jake, if you're gay, I'll tell Leah, but it'll give me _years_ of material." He actually growled at me and turned the stool I was sitting on around sharply.

"I'm not gay, Isabella Marie Swan. If I was, I would've attacked Seth by now." He said.

"Ew!" I squealed, pushing him off of me.

We went shopping for soaps and shampoos after that.

"Here, look this is honey and kiwis." Jacob suggested, holding out the green bottle. I took it from him and tossed back my shiny hair.

"What an interesting smell. Ya know what would be better? Gym socks and strawberries." I snickered as I placed the bottle in my basket. He rolled his eyes, but followed me.

After we bought some strawberry perfume, different lotions, shampoos, ad soaps, I headed home alone. Jasper had left me a note, explaining that he would be back after hunting. I took a hot bath and went to bed.

…

_"Bella, we're leaving." Edward was in front of me, his face perfect and his eyes gold, blank. This was just like last time, except the house wasn't in view and the sky was dark, the forest empty and dark. I glanced around, looking behind me, my eyebrows furrowed._

_"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice called. I turned back to him, staring at his lean body and eyes._

_"E-Edward, what do you mean?" I asked, confused and upset, "Where's Jasper?"_

_"He left. He attacked you, Bella. You got hurt and now we're leaving." He explained briefly._

_"L-Leaving?" I didn't understand. Wasn't he…? "Why now? Another year?" The words fell from my mouth, like I was unable to control it._

_Suddenly, he morphed. He got taller, a little buffer, his arms filling out and his shoulder widening. His face became scruffier, manly, his eyes butterscotch. His hair fell down in golden tendrils, piling to his chiseled chin. His clothes turned casual; a long sleeve shirt and dark pants. _

_I gasped loudly, tears falling from my eyes, "Jasper?"_

_"It didn't work, Bella. __Alice__…" His short wife appeared by his side, a smug smile on her adorable face, "__Alice__ came back. We love each other."_

_"But…but what about me?" My voice betrayed me; a choked whisper. His eyes didn't change. They didn't show any happiness, any love, any…Jasper. He was just like Edward now. He was leaving, "What about us?"_

_My ex-best friend spoke up; her tinkling voice haughty, "Bella, you should've know. Jasper is mine."_

_I stared at her then flickered my eyes back to Jasper. I tried to step forward, embrace him, "Jasper…"_

_He stepped back, taking __Alice__ with him, "Goodbye, Bella." His husky drawl and Edward's smooth voice merged together and they both left._

_I just stood there, numb. Then my pain broke through the dam. I screamed, loud and with agony. It hurt my throat and scared the darkness. It was suddenly sunshine falling on my face, I was in the meadow and tears were falling on the green grass._

_I fell to my knees and cried. Unexpectedly, a rough hand shook my shoulder and I tried to fight it off, shoving it away from me and whimpering. It wouldn't let me go, it refused. Suddenly, they were two on both my shoulders, wiggling on my shoulders, forcing my eyes to open._

I shot them open, but instantly closed them, tears blinding and stinging my eyes. When I opened them again, Jasper's handsome face was in front of me. It was dark; I was in my bed and sweating copiously. His eyes were hectic and healthy with a honey glow.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, his voice rough with his twang, "Bella?"

"Jasper!" I screeched and I momentarily worried if Charlie was here, but I didn't care. I launched myself into his arm, my eyes watering, "You didn't leave me."

"What? Bella? Why would I leave you?" He was bewildered, but his hands brought me closer. I settled onto his legs, straddling him.

I buried my head in his shirt, smelling his beautiful scent, "You left me. Like Edward."

He froze and pulled me back, staring at me, "I would never leave you, Isabella. I love you, silly girl." A soft smile lit up his face.

A blush triggered on my face and I reburied my face in his shirt, "Really?" It was muffled and he chuckled.

"Yes. Very much."

I peeked up at him, my heart going into overdrive, "I love you, too."

"Good, because it would be fucked up if I said it and you didn't."

And just like that, my fear was gone. He brought his love into my life and it made me better. It filled the hole that Edward left and healed my scars that were made from letting that seventeen-year-old-vampire into my life.

"Thank you, Jasper."

…

The next night, since Jasper didn't hunt enough, he had to leave again It hurt me to see him go, but he reassured me with a passionate kiss and a whisper of his love. I fell asleep quickly, managing a glare when he sent lassitude at me.

A cold body next to me woke me up and I cuddled into his side, glancing at the clock to see it was almost four in the morning. I yawned and put an arm around his waist, holding him close. A chuckle escaped his full lips, but it wasn't the one I was hoping for.

"You know, I've never cuddled a human before. But, it's always nice to do new things." A voice rang out in the room and I screamed, jumping out of the bed. I was fully awake, alert, my eyes wide and heart pounding.

It was a man. He reminded me of Eric Christian Olsen with his wavy blonde hair and mischievous glint. His eyes were burgundy and wide, his skin slightly tanned, maybe a trait from his human years, though I never saw a tan vampire, and muscular.

I screamed again and ran for my life. I thought it was a newborn and I ran down the stairs. I was glad Charlie wasn't here. I didn't want him to die, too. The lights were all off and I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I ran to the kitchen and sat down, hiding behind the counters. I breathed in and out, trying to focus on settling down my heart and putting up my shield.

I heard his lithe footsteps and I clamped my mouth shut, biting my teeth into my bottom lip. He was suddenly in front of me, a wide smile on his face. I screamed again as his hands clamped around my wrists. Lucy suddenly jumped in front of me, hissing and scratching at the man. He shouted as the cat stuck on his leg and dropped me.

"Holy shit! Why the fuck do you have a cat?" He yelled, shaking his leg as my feline crawled up his leg. I resisted the urge to laugh and wiped the tears off my face, hesitantly standing.

"Who are you?" I whispered, my voice high and stark.

"Oh!" He suddenly grabbed Lucy in his arms and smiled an easy smile, "I'm Peter. Nice to meet ya." He held out a hand.

I frowned, staring at him, baffled and frightened.


	11. New Faces

**Jasper**

The blood filled me, sedating my thirst. When I got home, I quickly changed out of my dirty clothes and showered. As I ran a hand through my damp locks, I thought of Bella. It was almost seven and she was probably tossing around on her bed without me there.

I was out of the window at that thought.

Suddenly, my phone rang, loud and clear, startling the resting animals around me. I quickly grabbed it and pressed the device to my ear, "Yello?"

"Jasper? You actually sound like you don't want to kill yourself." The high voice was astonished.

I rolled my eyes to the sky, "Hello, Rosalie."

"Hey, Twin. We just got back to Esme andCarlisle, and you're…not here. Why did you leave? Where are you?" Her tone was curious, but had a certain edge to it. She was snooping.

"Oh…," I looked around to forest of Fork's, smirking, "nowhere."

"Nowhere? Because it sounds like you're _somewhere_." She wouldn't let it go.

I huffed. I needed to get to Bella, "Fine, I'm in Forks."

It was silent for awhile and I momentarily wondered if she was still on the phone or heard me. Her growl made me sigh, "I'm sorry. I think I'm hearing things. Now. What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said I'm in Forks." I repeated slowly, drawing out everything word.

"Doing what?" She snarled.

"Shopping," I said sarcastically, "What the fuck do you think, Rosalie?"

"Please, do not tell me you are fucking with that…_human_!" She spat the word out like it was a disease.

"Her name is Bella and yes, I've seen her." I decided to keep it at that.

She scoffed, "There is no way you went to go see that mortal and didn't stay. She's clingy and desperate. She'll always need a corpse to lie next to her to sleep."

I wasn't about to argue with her, "What do you want, Rose?"

She sighed, "Come home. Or I'm coming there."

"Good. We need you, Em,Carlisle, and 's been around." I explained briefly.

"The bad hair dye bitch?" She asked arrogantly.

"Yes. Come down. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind." A devious smirk played on my lips.

I could see Rosalie's, "Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't."

The phone disconnected. I kept running towards Bella's, when I smelled a familiar scent. He wouldn't…A growl rumbled through my throat as I went at my fastest speed to Bella's, sliding through her top window. He was already in the fuckin' bed. A snarl slipped through my throat and I crept downstairs.

There they were. She wasn't hurt and he was making…French toast? She was holding Lucy and laughing while my brother put syrup on her food. "There ya go! Told ya I can cook!"

"Right, this doesn't look like something I can eat. Plus it's as hard as a rock." Bella picked the toast up with a smile and slammed it against the counter.

Peter huffed, "Humans should just drink blood. It would make everything easier."

Bella rolled her eyes and let down her black hair, smiling at him. He took her in his arms and she pressed into his chest as his face went down to her neck. I snapped.

"Peter!" My roar shook the house and he tensed, his red eyes landing on me, "You better hopeCharlottestops me!" I was pushing Bella aside the next second, in his face. He held up his hands in surrender, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing, Major…I was just saying hello to your m-mate." He stuttered out an excuse as I slammed his into the wall. I could feel Bella's building emotions about to break through her shield. I hurried to grab her and she stared into my eyes, frightened like a doe.

"Shh, darlin'. Nothing to be afraid of." I rubbed her arms and she instantly calmed.

"Why are you hurting Peter?" She frowned, "What's going on?" I snarled and stepped in front of her protectively as Peter stood. He sat down on the linoleum and exposed his neck to me, the weak pose to show submissiveness.

I straightened out of my crouch and gathered Bella in my arms, checking for any signs of hurt. She giggled as I splayed my fingers around her stomach, "Jas!"

Despite the circumstances, a smile cascaded over my lips, "You're not hurt?" I took her scorching face between my hands and stared into her wide eyes. She nodded slowly, an easy smile breaking onto her face.

"Of course she's fine, Major…" I didn't let him finish. I slammed him against the wall again.

"Which will it be this time, _brother_? An arm or a leg?" I growled at him.

"Oh, c'mon! I just got them back from, Char! You might as well take my dick!" He cried mockingly.

I smiled cruelly, "You said it, not me."

His eyes widened comically and he wiggled. I dropped him on his ass as Bella laughed. He pouted, "Not funny, Major."

I grabbed Bella's hips, "Who said it was a joke?" She was smiling, a blush in her cheeks, "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little. But Peter woke my ass up. I'm okay though." She slid under my arm as I turned back to Peter.

"Where's Char?"

As soon as I said that, Peter smiled and let out a high whistle. "RIIIIGGGGHHHTTT HHEEREEE, MAJOR!" Peter grabbed Bella from beside me as I small body broke through the roof and landed on my back. I groaned as I fell to the ground, the blonde vampire dancing on my back, "I'm _back_!" She peeked up at the broken ceiling, "Oops." She lifted her hand, it glowed blue and the broken material morphed back together. She turned to Bella with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, babe."

"Wow!" Bella gasped, jumping out of Peter's arms to run over to Char, hopping on my back, "How did you do that?"

"Telekinesis, duh!" She grinned at Bella, "I can tell we're going to be best friends!" With that, she pulled a groaning Bella upstairs with her. I stood and dusted off my clothes as Peter grinned, wiggling his brows.

"How are you, muchacho?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

His eyes darkened with lust, "I know you are. I mean, did you see Bella?"

I snarled and he grinned wider, "Bella is mine."

"What about Eduardo?"

I raised a brow, "What about him?"

He shook his head, scoffing, "No guy could get over a girl like that. He's going to come back sooner or later to get her back. And she's going to have a difficult choice to make. Though she says she is over him, Edward Cullen can make any girl swoon." His cryptic shit was getting on my nerves.

"Fuck. That."

"So, what's going on?" He was being serious now.

"Victoria."

"The bad hair dye bitch?" Peter questioned in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"We can take her."

"She's creating an army."

"What the fuck? Why haven't you done anything?"

"Bella is my main priority. Not a bunch of ravenous newborns."

"True dat. True dat."

…

The next day, I came over. Charlie was there and he greeted me with a nice smile and the score of the game. I scoffed and listened for Bella to come downstairs. She came giggling down with Char. Charlie immediately took a liking to her like he did withAlice.

"Jas!" Bella ran over to me with a smile, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I paused, sniffing the air. Oh, shit. Char's smile faded, but she hopped next to Bella as she went to go open the door.

In designer hugging jeans, a tight shirt that was over two undred dollars, and hair like silk was Rosalie. She smiled evilly at us, flipping back her golden mane.

"Hey, bitches."


	12. Family Pt 1

**Bella**

My blood immediately ran cold as I stared at the blonde beauty. She had not change, no laugh lines, no wrinkles, no gray hairs, no pimples. Nothing to make her any less attractive. She was perfect in every way and it immediately made me feel inadequate.

Her eyes darted from Charlie to Charlotte. An easy smile lit up her face, "Hey,Charlotte."

Char's smile was fake, but polite, "Hey, Barbie." I held back my mirth as Rosalie's face fell a fraction before her eyes landed on Jasper again.

"Twin, so nice to see you again." She placed her hands on her hips and stepped inside my house, her heels clicking the whole way to the kitchen. Charlie watched curiously. He stared at me, frowning. He knew I didn't like Rosalie. I shrugged and shook my head. Jasper grabbed my hand and I gripped Char's.

Rosalie leaned against the fridge as Jasper grasped my hips and placed me on the counter, stepping in front of me protectively. Rosalie's eyes sparked with fury.

"Hello," She looked me up and down with distaste, "human."

"Hi." I greeted back lamely.

A small smile slithered onto her beautiful features, "You have a new hobby now?" She stared at Jasper now, "Stealing married men."

I was silent, but Jasper hissed, "Alice called a break."

"A break is a break, not fucking with other women, Jazzy. Now, does she know?" When it was quiet, she continued, "Does Edward know?" Silence, "Does _anyone_ know?"

"Who cares?" I suddenly spat. My temper was getting the better of me and my shield flared with my rage. Jasper placed a hand on my thigh, trying to calm me, "What does it matter to you?"

Her eyes flashed to mine, shock and resentment, "Well, it seems Swan has some balls now. I matters to me because it's my family. Edward still loves you andAliceis Jasper's wife. Are you getting the picture?"

Edward still loves me? Impossible, "What do you exactly want?"

"My family back. Ever since you've entered this world, you've fucked up everything. I'm tired of heartbreaks, cancels, and trying to control my thirst around your clumsy ass. You don't belong in our coven." Her words hit me deep and scratched at the hole Edward had left.

"Well, lucky for me, I don't care for your opinion." Just then, Charlie walked into the kitchen, setting down his bowl of popcorn.

I knew we all looked was as still as a statue in the corner, her lips pulled back over her glistening teeth. Jasper was in front of me, rubbing his thumb over my jeans. Rosalie was leaning over the counter, her face filled with anger. My arms were crossed; I was on top of the counter, my eyes bright with irritation.

He darted his dark eyes to mine, "Um, is everything okay, Bella?"

I smiled, but it was weak, "Everything's fine, dad." He nodded, staring at Rosalie for awhile before venturing back to the living room. I turned back to the blonde vampire.

Charlotte decided to say something, "You didn't come all the way to Forks to tell Bella you don't like her. There's an army coming and you could help or not. I really don't care." I now saw Charlotte didn't like Rosalie. Not one bit.

Rosalie glared at her, "Of course. But, you're not family, which means, if a newborn has you by the throat, don't expect me to start tearing limbs."

Charlotte's green contacted eyes narrowed, "Wouldn't expect anything less."

They both smiled at each other, sweet and evil. I almost shivered.

Rosalie turned back to Jasper, raising a brow when she saw his hand on my thigh, "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"You've already figured it out. Why ask?" Jasper asked.

"So I can tell the family what a slut Bella is." She deadpanned. My shield snarled, vibrating against my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck standing in attention. I needed to calm or I would be breaking more than glass.

Jasper glanced at me warily, "Rosalie, who else is here?"

"Emmett, of course and Carlisle, Esme too. No one has told Edward yet. Though, I do have him on speed dial…" She trailed off suggestively, "And I _know_ he would like to hear of Bella's New Boo."

For some reason, I didn't want him to know. He had no right to claim he still loved me, but also fly down here to make a stupid scene in front of everyone. I was no prepared to loose Jasper, but Edward…

Charlotte broke me out of my thoughts, "Bella, we should head to the Cullen house. You can ride with me."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded with a grim look. Rosalie gave me a parting glance, a scowl on her full lips.

…

"Bells!" I was suddenly in the air and pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I gave a squeal as Emmett twirled me around, grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you, Little Sis!"

"Agghh! Emmett! Put me down!" I slapped his hard arm and he dropped me instantly, still grinning. Being me, I stumbled and fell into a hard chest. I peeked up to seeCarlisle. His face was gentle and calm as always, his posture perfect and clothes carefully picked out.

Esme smiled at me and gave me a swift embrace. We all headed to the sitting room. It all looked the same, like they never left. No dust, no spider webs, not even a smudge in the glass. Amazing what being immortal can do for you.

I started to sit down, but Jasper gripped my hips and pulled me down to his lap, surprising me and everyone else. I settled myself though as Esme and Emmett looked between us.

"What's going on…?" Emmett trailed off with a frown, pointing between us.

Rosalie sneered, "Didn't you hear? Jasper's been fucking the human."

"_Shut. Up_." Esme was in total disbelief, a hand held to her chest as her eyes went wide. EvenCarlisle choked on his non-needed air.

"Jasper?" He looked towards his son, who had an effortless appearance on his face; calm and collected, "Is this true?"

"Yes, I fucked her," His hands kneaded the flesh between my shirt and jeans, "Thoroughly." I peeked behind me to see his eyes sparkle with mischief and amusement.

Carlisle cleared his throat uneasily. Esme sank beside her husband with a look of shock. Emmett's face was of a goldfish before he suddenly grinned, "Badass."

"Emmett!" The chorus of high and low voices rang through the house.

Just then, the door busted open and Peter stood in the living room, his little finger in between his teeth, "Sorry I'm late, it's so fuckin' hard to find good humans these days. It's all about dropping it like it's hot now. Man, I can't even Jerk and now they expect me to Dougie?"

A small smile flittered onto my face, "It's alright, Peter."

"I don't need your sympathy, Bel-la." He drew out my name with a grin then lopped to the kitchen, grabbing an apple of the décor bowl and throwing it at me. Jasper caught it with his amazing skills, "So, what's going on with the fantastic drama 'The Cullen Family'?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, I'm a slut, there's a love square, and everyone hates me."

"Bella…" Esme trailed off, not sure what to say.

Peter laughed and stared into the empty fridge, "And there are no tostadas."

I could feel Rosalie staring at me. I turned to look her in the eye, "How much is it going to take?" She deadpanned.

"What?"

"How much? A thousand? Million? Or is it still immortality you want?" A sweet smile weaseled onto her face.

I scoffed, "What is with you, Rosalie? What did I do to you?"

Her figure shook and I must've struck a nerve. She stood and Emmett cautiously looked between the two of us, "What did you do? What did you do? You fucked this family up!"

"Rose!" Esme hissed.

"Shut up!" She screamed and the mother flinched, "I am so sick and tired of watching this family fall apart because of this human! She is nothing but a liability! Nothing more! She creates problems! She fucked Jasper, she made Edward leave, and she breaking everything apart! _Fuck her_!" With that she lunged and my emotions bolted all over the room, breaking out of my shield. The windows and lights in the house all exploded, the TV cracked, and the pictures split.

My power shook out and shot into Rosalie. She paused in mid air, crying out shrilly. Emmett went to her side as she fell to the ground, convulsing like she was having a seizure. Pain shot through my spine and I fell back towards Jasper, my sight failing me.

I could hear him calling my name in panic and Rosalie's screams, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest was vibrating and my spine arched, creating a terrible sensation to shoot up to my head, sending blood spurting awkwardly through veins.

My eyes opened one fraction and landed on a small figure in the doorway. Her hair was perfect, spiked and jet black. Her face was filled with concern and adorable with sprite features. Her clothes were probably vintage and expensive. She stared at me with dark golden eyes, her mouth open in shock as I blacked out.


	13. Family Pt 2

**Jasper**

Everything happened at once; the lights busted, the pictures cracked, and the windows exploded. Rosalie lunged, satisfaction and anger in her emotions. I moved to get in front of Bella since she was obviously out of control. Her wide eyes settled on Rose as Peter yelped in Spanish for them to stop.

My sister suddenly screamed, falling to the ground. Her mate was next to her in the next second, calling her name loudly as she started to convulse on the floor. Venom ran from her mouth and her eyes turned blank. Bella had obviously done it, her true powers showing. When I looked back at her, tears were running from her eyes. I could feel her intense pain. Her heart stuttered as I grabbed her arms to hold her still and her back arched off me.

Then, I smelled it.

Alice.

She was in the doorway, holding bags and looking at Bella in shock. Then, my mate went limp in my arms. I called her name profusely, hunching over her as I placed her petite form on the ground. She wasn't making a sound, not even breathing, but her heart was beating slowly. Every time I would try to touch her, my hands would slide off. Her shield wasn't letting me do anything.

Carlisle rushed over to beside her and I snarled, pushing her body beside mine. He helped up his hands in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt her, son. I just need to check her."

I growled again; I wasn't letting anyone near her. Alice decided to step forward and I stared at her curiously. She stopped a few feet away, her eyes glistening with tears she couldn't shed,

"I thought you were dead." Her voice annoyed me; too high and perfect. Not the low, strangely musical sound of Bella's, "I couldn't see you at all. It's like you disappeared."

"I'm perfectly fine." I sneered at her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, but crouched down to my level.

"I was so scared. I've…I've missed you, Jazzy." She whispered, her hand reaching out to take mine. I could see the ring on her finger; it had my name engraved on it. I had taken mine off months ago. Alice grimaced when she noticed that and snatched her limb away.

"I said we could take a break." Her voice was harsh now. She glanced at Bella's still form with a look of resent and abhorrence, "Not you could go around fucking my best friend."

I expected Rosalie to say I told you so, but she was just regaining her sight, Emmett helping her off the floor. Esme was next to her side, speaking quietly in comfort. Carlisle was looking at Bella intently. Peter and Char were ready to break anything up, if needed.

"I don't care. I love Bella." I replied venomously. She gasped dramatically and so did everyone else, "It's too late, Alice." She let out a wail of pain, standing swiftly. Her face looked like she was having a tantrum. She fled the house, screaming like a banshee. I turned back to Bella.

Her eyes were open, but empty.

No life.

She was healing herself, I thought.

Rosalie coughed loudly, trying to catch her non-needed breath and grasping a hand to her unbeating heart, "What…what did that _bitch_ do to me?" Carlisle peered at her.

"What happened?"

"It was just darkness. Nothing else. And it hurt…a lot." She whined, her hair falling over her face as she glared at Bella, "It was almost as bad as the change."

Bella groaned from the floor and my eyes immediately darted towards her. She blinked slowly at first then furiously, her eyes becoming the expressing orbs I loved. She grunted and I helped her sit up, "Ow…" She exclaimed in surprise and pain as her hand flew to her head. I chuckled and her eyes shot to mine, "Jasper…"

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked quietly, my hands falling onto her arms, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." She batted me away. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and her mouth parted in shock, "Alice…! Alice! She was here! Where is she?"

I sighed heavily, "She left, darlin'."

She sprung out of my arms, narrowing her eyes at me, "What do you mean, 'she left, darlin'?" She impersonated me poorly. Peter snickered.

I decided to joke with her, "That was terrible. That doesn't even sound like me."

"Jasper…" Her threat hung in the air.

"You're in trouble."Charlottechided highly.

Peter turned to her, "Who has urine trouble?"

Charlotterolled her burgundy eyes and I turned back to Bella, "I told her it was over. She knows about me and you." Relief and fear clouded into her.

"An-And Edward?"

"He's still inJapan."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Jasper, you have to talk to her."

My mouth set into a thin line, "Why?"

"Because she's your wife." She whispered, her eyes boring into mine.

"It doesn't matter. We're done." She huffed at my answer, frustration and sadness giving into her. Our family watched as we argued and I knew Bella wouldn't do this with me if I didn't go talk to Alice. She had tried to convince me constantly to go say something, but I denied.

"Go, Jasper."

"No."

"Go, or I'll go." I froze. Her eyes were steely and everyone held shock. Rosalie, victory. It was quiet for a beat, both of us not backing down until Peter stood up.

"Major, just go talk to the Tinker Bell. She's upset and your mate won't budge." He insisted. I stood without a word and left the house. It was easy to followAlice's scent. I found her next to a river, a small stream where fish played and children fed them. Right next to a park. She sat there, her pedicure feet in the water. She peeked up at me from her lashes and sighed.

"Thanks for coming for me." She whispered.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Bella." I replied bluntly. She whimpered at her friend's name, "I'm sorry, Alice."

She stared at me for awhile, her face wrinkled with sadness, "No, you're not."

"Yeah, you're right, but I am sorry I hurt you." I took her elegant hand in mine. She looked at them and pulled her limb away, crossing her thin arms, "Alice…"

"I hate you! How could you do this to me?" She shouted. I sent some calm her way as some humans glanced at us apprehensively, "I mean, we were perfect! We both loved each other and then you had to try and eat Bella, but I said I forgave you and wanted to take a break so you could work out your thirst! I didn't want you to fuck my friend! She's such a slut."

My anger flared, "Bella's not a slut. She felt bad about it. Didn't you see that?" I raised a brow.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she huffed, discomfiture coloring her face, "I-I didn't. I haven't been able to see Bella for awhile. Then, you just went blank one day and I thought I was hallucinating and I gave it awhile. But, when I saw Bella with you, I knew it was her fault, so I rushed down here before either of you could hurt each other."

"You're loosing your power?" Impossible. I've never heard of anything like that.

"No. I'm thinking it's Bella's shield. It's getting stronger and out of control. She needs you now more than ever. Stupid humans." She slowly raised her hand and removed the golden ring from her finger. She stared at it for awhile then flopped it into the water. It fell into the mud, disappearing from our sights.

…

**Bella**

My chest was empty. My back still hurt. And vampires sucked. I stepped into the warm car with Jacob. He had picked me up outside of the treaty line from the Cullen house. Peter and Char asked if I wanted a ride, but I declined. I didn't want any vampires right now. Jasper was still withAliceand I convinced myself they had gotten back together and I was inadequate. I was the one who pushed him away, and truthfully, I deserved it.

Jacob always made me feel happy so I decided to call him. I stepped into the warm Rabbit and was met with his famous, big grin, "Heeeeey." He greeted heavily.

"Hey." I gave him a weak, small smile. He frowned.

"What is it?"

I gave another smile, "Nothing, just vampire drama."

"Well," He completely understood, "I only have one more question." His face was deadly somber and it shocked me for awhile.

"What?"

"Do you have our mix jams tape?" He asked seriously, staring at the road.

I almost giggled, but followed his lead. I slowly brought up the small tape, looking forward as well, "I brought the mix jams tape." He started the car as I put it in. Rock music of the nineties blasted my ears and we both shook our heads around wildly.

"Let's hit it!" He crowed and we took off.

…

I didn't arrive home until ten and I was dead beat tired from hanging around Jacob and the wolves all day. My sore feet walked me to the kitchen to get some water. I drunk it down swiftly and wiped my hair away from my face. My thick bang tickled my forehead.

My doorbell rang and I groaned loudly when my shield flared. It was one of the vampires and my gut told me not to open the door. Probably Rosalie or Jasper. I sighed and drug myself over to the front entrance, slowly turning the gold knob.

When it opened, my mouth fell agape and my eyes probably looked like saucers. Who stood in the doorway was not anyone I expected for a long while. I stared into the golden eyes of the boy who broke my heart.

One name gasped from my suddenly dry mouth.

"Edward."


	14. Just A Little Brotherly Love

**Bella**

His breathtaking face was horribly upset and pained, and I yearned to comfort him in anyway. But, I had to stay strong. His hair was messier than usual and his clothes were carelessly picked out; a wrinkled shirt and jeans. His eyes were boring into mine, daring me to make a move.

I did of what I thought of first.

I slammed the door close.

I backed away from it hastily, breathing in and out as my shield flared from my stress. I quickly started up the stairs, but he was unexpectedly in front of me, probably sliding in from my bedroom window. I screamed in panic and ran back down the steps, but he bolted in front of me again. I huffed, hands on hips.

_What was the point of running?_

"Edward! Would you stop that?" I shouted, my voice bouncing off the walls. I took in a big gust of air then wheezed it back out. His eyes were shocked from my outburst and he had yet to say anything. We stood there for awhile, staring at each other, when he was suddenly in front of me, his cool hands on my face, and his eyes penetrating mine.

"Bella, I missed you so much." He whispered, his saccharine breath overriding my senses. I started to back away, but his lips met mine in a hard kiss. I gasped in his mouth and placed my hands on his chest, prepared to push him away. His lips made mine part and his intoxicating breath washed over my tongue. I started to shove, but he didn't seem to notice. Panic rose in me, but also so lust when his velvety tongue touched mine. I broke it off hurriedly.

He stared at me, his eyes large and anxious, "I'm so sorry, Bella. When Alice called and told me your future disappeared, I dropped everything and came to see you. But," That perfect crooked smirk smoothed his lips, "you're fine. And I'm so...happy." His eyes showed his emotions; joy.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly parted and tingling from his kiss. Damn my body. I tried my best to submit fury, but he came all this way to make sure I was alright and that meant something, right?

"Bella…you're alive. Your heart calls to me and your blood still sings. I'm…so sorry for leaving. I didn't deserve you…" He trailed off, his eyes falling back on my lips. I cringed away before he could do anything and took a step back, "Bella…" He frowned as he saw the swift tread.

"Edward, why are you here? I mean, I know why, but…" I sighed, running a hand through my black hair. It still got some time to get used to the silkily strands, "You shouldn't be here. Jasper…"

"Jasper?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Bella, what's wrong with Jasper?"

He still didn't know. Of course, "N-Nothing." I needed to distract him, "We need to get to the house." I grabbed his arm, but I didn't feel the jolts of electricity that I used to, "C'mon."

…

Edward's eyes turned black as he parked in the driveway. It was getting dark and mosquitoes were buzzing around. I sank back in his Volvo. It was still the same; nice, shiny, and comfortable. I looked at him worriedly. We hadn't talked much since we started driving, just an awkward silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer, "Stay here." He ordered. I sighed at his tone as he got out. He speedily blurred into the house. I stepped out of the car anyway, fixing my jacket. I decided to wait outside.

_Pure vampire business._

I swatted a mosquito off my arm and huffed. I was going inside or…

"_Holy shit_!" I hopped out of the way and my shield wrapped tightly around me. I landed in the wet glass as an Edward-looking figure spurted out of the garage wall and into the Volvo I was in seconds ago. I screamed, despite myself and scurried on my butt.

Jasper walked calmly out of the hole Edward's body had created as Edward tried to get out of the giant hole he had made into his car. He snarled at Jasper and I noticed one of his arms was missing. I shrieked again when I saw it flopping around next to me. I kicked it away. At my screech, Jasper's dark eyes landed on me.

"Bella…" He mouthed, stalking towards me. I refused to move, I wasn't scared of Jas, but Alice...

He bent down to my level and moved my bangs out of my wide eyes. I grasped a hand around his neck and he lifted me up, my legs tangling around his waist.

His eyes stared into mine, and just like that, he was gone. I was abruptly in Emmett's arms, held protectively to his durable torso. He was yelling something, but it hurt too much to concentrate on what it was. I peeked up to see Jasper and Edward dashing around. Edward got the upper hand since he was fast and could read minds, but Jasper was older, smarter, and stronger. Finally, Jasper was able to pin the flopping teenager to a sturdy tree, one of Edward's legs were missing and his clothes ripped.

I pushed Emmett away and ran towards them, crying out Jasper's name. His head immediately shot to me and he released Edward to gather me in his arms. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my face felt hot. I kept my head down, but slowly reached up a hand to thread it through his hair. He needed to calm. The Major was starting to come out. He started to purr and instantly calmed, melting towards me. I lifted a leg and he grabbed them both so I could wrap around him.

I could feel the others approach cautiously, but I stopped them, sniffling, "I'm fine. It's okay."

They all rushed to Edward as he groaned stridently in pain. I almost ran over to help him, but Jasper kept his arm around my waist securely.

I spotted Alice standing in the entryway, a satisfied smirk on her face. What was she so smug about? Her eyes slowly met mine and an evil smile made her face terrifying. I blinked slowly and was horrified to see blood spilling from her mouth, her eyes bright red. When I blinked again, the face vanished and it showed complete concern.

_Was I imagining things?_

Jasper pulled away from me, his hands threading into my hair as his eyes stared into mine, "I missed you."

I smiled weakly as he kissed away the tears, "I missed you, too." He held me to him tightly, refusing to let go and snarling when Emmett tried to snatch me away. I didn't want to let go either; my legs were still around his waist and my arms were attached to his neck.

A cold wind blew by and I shivered. Jasper glanced down at me then by a blink of an eye, we were inside. He sat down on the couch, me still wrapped around him and I breathed in the warm air. I relaxed my legs so I was straddling him and stared into his eyes. They were turning back to gold and his shoulders were relaxed.

"You're okay." He marveled, "I thought he hurt you."

"Only emotionally." I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. He growled and grabbed my hair, tugging me back to his mouth. It was fiery and passionate and had me gasping for air. My tongue entered his invigorating mouth. His fire made Edward's tingles disappear and shrink. I was the one to pull away for oxygen then moaned as Jasper bucked into me, "I thought you choseAlice."

My voice was small, and timid, but he heard it clearly. His eyes shot up to mine and he grasped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him, "You are my mate, Isabella. And I refuse to let anything get in between us."

His tone was filled with conviction and made sure everyone could hear it. Peter and Charlotte walked in, hand in hand, with happy looks on their faces, "We're _back_!"

I watched them sit on the other couch together, "Where have you guys been?" I asked.

Peter shrugged, "We were tracking. I'm no good at it, but Char found one of her vamps and killed her. She refused to give any information. But, it can't be Vicky because we can't pick up her scent and Alice hasn't seen her."

"Unless," I started, glancing between them, "she's hiding behind them."

"Hiding behind an army of newborns? There has to be someone else training them."Charlotte spoke up.

"Maybe someone she changed awhile ago. Someone that's able to control their thirst. Someone she trusts." Peter thought for awhile, "Yeah, I got nothing."

The rest of the Cullen's came in, Emmett and Esme carrying Edward upstairs. Jasper growled at the limp vampire, but I placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Peter watched us curiously as I ran my hands through his hair, causing Jasper to relax. Alice sat down next to Rosalie on the other couch.

"Disgusting." Rosalie sneered, painting her nails.

"You do realize I'm a human, not deaf, right?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I've noticed." She shrugged, staring down at her blood red fingers.

Alice just stared at us, a sick smile on her face. Her face stretched, causing her to look like a evil elfin witch. She suddenly stood without a word and left the house. I stared after her; no one else seemed to notice or care. I stood carefully off of Jasper and gave him a quick smile before hurrying afterAlice.

She was heading into the woods, her steps graceful. She gave a quick glance then kept dancing through the trees. I paused. Should I follow her? I took a deep breath and ran after her. It was wet and dark, but I continued anyway, swatting bugs and rain off of my skin. I finally found her in a clearing, standing fluently. She turned towards me slowly.

"Hello, Bella." She gave a bright smile and dashed over to me, holding out her hand, "Let's just say the best woman won." She shook my hand and let go. I realized she was talking about Jasper. My eyes narrowed.

"Alice, it wasn't a contest…" I started, but she held up a small hand to stop me.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. Try not to die." She said shortly and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank everyone who has sticked to this story! You guys are awesum with your comments! :D<strong>


	15. Ravenous

**Jasper**

"Are you sure, Peter?"Carlisleasked. We were all here, since Alice had left a day ago and Jacob and Bella went to visit Renée in Florida, we had no hopes on seeing the future. Alice hadn't even left a note or said anything, Bella seemed to know what happened, but refused to tell me.

I convinced her she wanted to go see her mother and to drag Jacob along with her. She agreed since Jacob could be trusted and protect her for a few days, I just hated the mate pull. Peter peeked at me then closed his eyes, allowing his power to see what was going to happen.

It was quiet for a millisecond then he snapped his eyes open, yelling, "On your left!" We all took off. Emmett was in the front and I focused my eyes onVictoria's red hair. Emmett kept in front of Rosalie and grabbed ontoVictoria's shoulder. She threw him down and dodged Rosalie's attack, bouncing into the trees.

I could smell the wolves on the other side and knew that's where she was heading. We needed to stop before she could or she would be jumping back and forth for hours. I leapt into the trees with her and lunged at her in mid-air, but she twirled and I missed her by a few inches. I landed in the dirt and snarled in agitation. She was fast, and good.

Peter hopped over me, Charlotte and Esme not far behind him. Carlisle ushered for me to get up and we took off after her again. I could see her crimson hair bouncing through the plants. She broke through the woods and stopped at the cave.

"Don't think about it!"Charlotte screamed at her as she darted forward. Paul, Sam, and Embry were on the other side, howling for others as their eyes trained on us. Charlotte tackled her and they both fell into the water together. We all paused, staring down restlessly as Peter snarled. He was extra protective of Char.

Victoria was the first to jump out of the water with a leer and her clothes torn and wet. Emmett charged forward and almost wrapped his arms around her waist, but she dotted out of the way at the last second. Rosalie noticed what would happen, "Emmett, no!"

He didn't listen and missed Victoria narrowly. Paul chose the same time to bound up and try and catch the redhead, but sunk his teeth into Em. He immediately roared and released my brother so he landed in the dirt with a growl. They both glared at each other, snarls slipping through their throats.

Charlotte was on the edge of the water, rubbing on her arm. Peter was snarling at her in Spanish, scolding her. Victoria had bitten her pretty deep and left her venom behind. The redhead had disappeared and we had lost her.

Esme came up next to me, hands on hips, "Don't tell Bella."

…

I stood at the gates with a satisfied smirk. Bella came hopping out, her hair freshly done, still black, but Renée must've touched them up with red highlights on the ends. She had on small shorts, a white singlet, and a jean jacket that matched her denim. She spotted me and smiled big, charging.

I laughed and caught her in my arms. Her legs went around my waist and her arms gripped my neck. I groped her ass, "I missed you, Jas." Her lips wrapped around my ear and she purred seductively.

I really couldn't have an erection in the airport so I started to slide her off my body, brushing my hands over her exposed skin. I froze when I felt a big cotton bandage on her lower back. She stood and saw my expression.

"I gotta tattoo!" She exclaimed, "Jacob convinced me to. And you're gonna love it."

"What is it?" My curiosity was getting the best of me and I snaked an arm around her to see. She smacked my limb away with a sharp glare.

"You can't see. But, it's just something simple. But, I did get a tattoo the first night I got there and it's just a thirteen. It's my lucky number, which is odd." She rambled as she stripped off her jacket and showed the simple thirteen tattoo, "I've always wanted one. Everyone says it hurts, but it's not that bad. I mean, I didn't even bleed—" In her blood, I could detect something strong and sugary.

_What the fuck? _

I stared down at Bella and slapped a hand on her mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"They had Red Bull on the plane so I got two and that shit got me all fucked up." She said in all one breath. She stared at me with excited, coffee eyes.

"Jeeezus!" I hissed, tucking her into my arm. She bounced a little in her step as I walked over to Jacob. He had a severe appearance on his face and he closed his phone with a _snap_. He glared at me, rage in his emotions.

"I just got an interesting call from Paul." He stated. I almost growled. I didn't want Bella hearing any of this. She didn't need to worry aboutVictoriabeing in town.

Bella glanced between us, "Yeah? What about?"

He ignored her and stepped closer into my face, "I can only go so far, leech. If you come on our land again…" He trailed off on his threat heatedly.

I snarled, "Paul attacked him. I told them that we had her." Bella frowned, now hectic.

"What is going on?" She questioned, trying to step in between us. Jacob glanced down at her.

"He didn't tell you that his brother almost broke the treaty?" He asked sarcastically, glaring up at me. She turned toward me slowly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that why you sent me to Phoenix?" Her voice was loud, aggression fueling her, "You told me not to worry."

"Bella…" She snatched her head back to Jacob.

"You both knew?"

Jacob scratched his head awkwardly, "I was just told five minutes ago."

She shook her head, grabbed her bags, and stomped away, leaving Jacob and I staring at each other like idiots.

…

Bella slammed her bags down with a glare and stomped forward, blocking everyone's view from the TV. The Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte looked up in surprise. Emmett protested with a yell, complaining about his game and Bella snapped off the TV. She had refused to talk to me or Jacob until we got home. Childish really.

She crossed her arms, "I want to know what the fuck is going on and I want to know now!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes; most of them had not heard her curse before. Charlotte's eyes narrowed on Bella's shoulder tattoo, "I-Is that a tattoo?" Peter was up in the next second, grinning, "_Cool_."

"Not the point!" She rolled her eyes and snapped them toCarlisle; he looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Why did no one tell meVictoriawas around in Forks?" She glanced at Peter as he blew out a breath and smiled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, this isn't my forte." He sat back down next to Char as everyone got uneasily quiet.

"So, you guys can't tell the human shit now? Am I that much of a problem?" She shouted, her hands flying up wildly. Silence, "Fuck. All. You." With that said, she grabbed her bag again and clumped out of the house.

…

I left Bella alone for two days since Peter told me to give her time to cool off. The mating pull was getting harder to fight and Edward was really annoying me as he whined about the pain. I took off towards Bella's house and scaled up her window. She had closed it, but I quickly opened the entrance and slid in. She was on her bed, reading quietly and looked up at me when I entered the room. I had missed her scent.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, returning her attention to her book.

"I came to see you. Are you still mad?" I questioned, sitting on her bed. I grabbed one of her ankles and rubbed the foot soothingly. She stared up at me for awhile, her eyes flashing.

"Of course I'm still mad." She put up her shield so my hands slid off of her. I sighed.

"I know that I should've told you what was going on and shouldn't have sent you toFlorida, but I wanted you not to worry and see your mother. That could've been the last time you saw her, plus you could've gotten hurt whileVictoriawas here." I explained.

Her fury lashed out, angry tears falling from her eyes, "I don't give a flying fuck! You shouldn't have kept it from me! You lied and convinced me to go toFloridabecause you said it would make her happy! You said nothing ofVictoriaand didn't even tell me my dad was in possible danger! If we're mates, then you're sure not doing a good fucking job of being one!" She shrieked. Her anger fueled mine, but she also looked sexy as fuck going off on me. Deciding to follow the latter, I pinned her shoulders to the bed before she could blink and clashed my lips over her's.

She grunted and tried to move away, but I wouldn't let her. My tongue forced her mouth open and she pushed against my chest. My tongue stroked hers and I trailed my hands down her to her breasts, running my thumbs over the hard nipples. She moaned, giving up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I grinded into her, my erection brushing her heated core. Her determination fell flat and she arched her back off the bed, begging me for more. When I snaked a hand down her panties, she paused.

"Wait," She breathed against my lips, "I want to show you something." She slid from under me, smiling deviously. She stripped off her shirt, turning her back towards me and showed me her tattoo. It was still slightly red and irritated, but the bold letters showed me. It was in beautiful cursive, scrawling across her back in small letters, slightly disappearing into her tight yoga pants.

My name.

She turned to give a small smile at me, holding her breasts from my view, "So that everyone can know who I belong to. Even Edward."

I was silent, my eyes dark with lust and adoration. I stood fluently and grabbed her into my arms, slamming her against the wall. She whimpered as I ripped the rest of her clothes off and slid down her body. I wanted to taste my girl. I flickered my tongue over her nipple then went down to her stomach. I licked down her bellybutton then fell onto her folds.

She was dripping wet and I was glad to create that. I spreaded her legs and placed them on either side of my head. She grasped the window seal tightly, gasping for air, "Jasper…please…"

I took one long stroke and she quivered. Then I started to devour. I pulled her clit with my teeth, smirking around it as she tried to hold in her moans. Charlie was downstairs, watching the game loudly, "Has anyone ever told you that you taste like honey?" I asked huskily as I pushed my tongue past her folds.

She almost fell and to add insult to injury, I slithered two fingers inside her and she came instantly. I covered her lips with mine, swallowing her screams. She slipped off my shirt, breaking the kiss for a second and undid my jeans, sliding them down my body.

I grabbed her up by the thighs and brought her to the bed, placing her roughly on the fluffy material. She squealed in laughter then quickly shut up when I entered her swiftly. She was always so hot and tight. She squeezed her inner muscles and moaned, arching into me. I snarled and flipped up so she was on top. I was all the way inside her scorching sex and she slammed down at hard as she could, digging her feeble nails into my granite skin.

Her body was sweating and creating the most delicious sounds. She was wrestling with her anger and lust, deciding to go with both so we had hard, angry sex. I sat up in a fluent motion and sucked her skin into my mouth. She gasped for air, but muttered out a confused question, "What're you doing?"

"Since I can't bite you, I want to show other ways I can mark you as mine." My dominant side was showing and my throat burned with venom. I wanted to bite her gorgeous neck so badly and turn her into my mate. My perfect, sexy, beautiful mate.

The thought made me growl with pleasure and I bucked forward, scraping my teeth gently along her skin, leaving a bright red and purple mark. She moaned as her orgasm hit her and she clenched so tightly around me that it almost hurt. I came, too, groaning out her name.

…

Charlie had left for the night since he had got a call of an animal and I was due to leave soon anyway to go meet with the family. Bella was in my white button down, a smile on her face, reeking of me, and a cigarette in her hand. She played with it awhile, twirling it back and forth between her fingers before bringing it to her full lips.

"Now, I have had a cigarette after sex. People are right, it does fell just right." Her grin turned rather wicked. I smirked at her and brushed her long bangs from her eyes.

"I need to go." Her smile dropped a little, but she perked up when I gave her a hard, passionate kiss. I blurred out of the house before she could register my lips were gone and she grunted in frustration as I laughed, running into the woods.

**Bella**

I walked downstairs, still half naked, humming to myself as I burnt out the cigarette in an ashtray. My hair was slightly frizzy and falling into my face and I stumbled as I turned to the lamp next to the stairs so I could see clearly. I screamed, loudly.

"Edward!" I clamped a hand over my chest as Lucy came hissing downstairs to see what the noise was. She meowed at Edward then scurried away; she didn't like him. He was fully healed now and I had not seen him since Jasper attacked him. His clothes were dark and he looked perfect as usual.

His golden eyes flickered down to the burned out cigarette on the table, "Those are bad for you, Bella." Then they flashed up to my neck, his eyebrows furrowing, "And you reek of Jasper."

An epiphany hit me.

Edward was perfect in every way; perfect hair, perfect features, perfect body. Jasper was imperfect; he was imperfectly scarred, imperfectly sarcastic, imperfectly dangerous. And so was I. The only thing Edward and I had in common was music interest and art. He believed he was soulless and I tried billions of times to stop that shit. It got tiring and Jasper didn't care if he had a soul or not.

I loved Jasper. He didn't care I was clumsy or scarred or got a tattoo or got drunk or kissed a girl or danced in the club. He wouldn't lecture me, calling me a hussy or get into an argument about how it was dangerous. There was no competition between Edward and Jasper because…Jasper wins by a landslide.

My eyes flickered up to Edward's as he stared at me nervously, "Bella, I love you so much and—" I cut him off, my voice calmer than I thought it would be.

"It's not going to work out." I told him bluntly. His golden orbs turned wide in surprise, "We don't belong together," A bitter smile lit up my face and I cast my eyes down at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes, "Just like you said before."

His eyes turned upset and pained and he blurred in front of me, grasping the tops of my arms with cold fingers, "I didn't mean that. It was supposed to keep you safe, Bella." He stroked my skin lovingly, staring into my eyes, "I love you."

"I know," I shook my head, "I know you do, but there's nothing you can do. I'm with Jasper. I'm his mate." A growl shook his chest and his teeth bore.

"No! He's just using you, Bella! He's just using you for sex and you're falling for it!" He snarled, his hands tightening on my arms until it was painful. He was starting to anger me.

"No! I love Jasper and he loves me, you dick! You left me alone and hurting! You left me to die by that bitch Victoria and never came back to make sure I was safe! Jasper was the only one there who kept me together while you went around trying to live your pathetic life!" I spat at him, disgust coloring my tone. He released me so fast I almost fell.

He was about two feet away from me and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "For a year and a half, Bella. For a year and a half you've harbored my every thought, my every breath. And you throw this shit on me!" This was the first time I ever heard him curse and I winced when I heard the word linked with his velvety voice.

He was back in front of me in a blink of an eye and I stumbled slightly into the wall. He grabbed my waist and lowered his face to mine as my heart stuttered, "E-Edward, what're you doing?"

"You smell so good, Bella." He hummed as he trailed his nose down my collarbone. My breathing sped up and I started to panic. His hand trailed down to my hip, pausing there, then further down to my right thigh, squeezing it lightly, "And I've always loved your curves."

I tried to focus on my shield to make him slip off, but I couldn't get a hold of it.

"Edward! Stop!" My voice echoed through the house. His eyes were as black as night when he pulled back and tore open the button down shirt I was wearing, the buttons flying everywhere. I had on just a plain light blue set of underwear underneath, but Edward seemed to take pleasure in the color. He always did love that shade on me.

He clashed his cool lips over mine, dominating my mouth automatically with a vengeance and forced my legs apart with his thigh, pressing me against the wall. It almost hurt as his fingers dug into my skin at my hips. Panicking was way past now. I was starting to become horrified.

_Would he rape me?_

Screaming would not help, but it was worth a shot. I swallowed thickly as he trailed his lips down my chin and throat. I opened my wet mouth and let out a loud, ear-splitting scream. I got focus on my shield as it sliced into my brain and shot out to Edward. He suddenly flew back and into the couch, pushing it back to the wall. It cracked under the blow. I fell limply to the floor, tired and out of breath as I peeked up at Edward.

He stared at me, the color and sanity returning to his eyes. They traveled down my body and his mouth sputtered for an excuse that wouldn't come. Then, just like that, he was gone.


	16. Preparations

**Bella**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Esme rubbed my cold arm reassuringly and smiled softly. Her golden eyes were piercing into mine, searching for any injury Edward might've created. I didn't answer her. I kept my eyes on the action of front of me. I had to squint to see any movements and it was starting to hurt since I couldn't see with all these tears.

The Cullen family had rushed over when they heard me sobbing to Jasper of what happened. I was answered with a furious roar and everyone yelling. They all hurried, Rosalie and Jasper the first to get to Edward. They were now all fighting, Emmett and Peter trying to stop everyone from hurting each other.

Charlotte was off to the side, staring at the group worriedly while Carlisle yelled at them to stop. Finally Jasper had pinned Edward to the ground by the knees and was turning his head to a weird angle. I heard the terrible crunch and saw some of the limbs of my ex boyfriend were scattered everywhere. He had somehow managed to bite Rosalie, who was screaming at him.

I wrenched myself out of Esme's hold and ran forward, down the small steps, but was stopped by Peter. The backyard was so dark I barely saw him jump in front of me. I almost ran into his hard chest. He grabbed my tops of my arms and hissed at me.

"Bella, if you get hurt, the Major would never forgive himself. Stand still, would ya?" He planted me on my feet and I took a step back, biding by his rules. Emmett pulled Jasper away from Edward before he could tear his head clean off and Edward scurried away on his bottom, fear on his face.

"Enough!"Carlisle's velvety voice echoed through the trees of my backyard. Jasper snarled against Emmett's hold, refusing to stop. I stared at him, silently begging him to look at me to show him everything was alright. I was freezing my ass off. I was so terrified that I didn't put on any different clothes; I was still wearing that panty set and Jasper's shirt.

I started to sprint forward, but Charlotte and Esme stopped me, blocking my path away from Jasper. I screamed at them to let me pass, but they refused. They said he was out of control. I couldn't take this anymore. I threw out my shield and knocked Emmett back so he let go of Jas. He hurried over to me, taking me into his arms and making sure I was safe behind him, growling at anyone who came too close.

"That piece of shit deserves to die!" He hissed at Carlisle.

The doctor would never let anything like that happen, "No one deserves to die, Jasper. He has apologized to Bella, all is well." Jasper seemed to roar and I clung to him, trying to calm his anger.

"I really am sorry. I would've never…" Edward trailed off as I shot my eyes to his, shaking my head.

"You screwed up, Edward …" I trailed off, my voice thick.

He was gone the next second, his limbs still flopping around. It hurt that Edward and I had gotten to this level. He had almost snapped today. If it wasn't over before then it definitely was now.

"If any of you come near my mate tonight, I'll rip your fuckin' arms off." His tone was dangerous and severe as he clutched me back to him. Everyone nodded and disappeared.

He scooped me up bridal style and hopped up to my dark room. I held him close when he tried to release me, but allowed him to place me on my feet, "Don't leave me tonight." I begged pitifully. I didn't want to be alone. It made me scared.

He held me tight, "I won't. But, we have to go to the clearing early to meet the wolves."

I peeked up at him, "Why?"

"Training. We need it and so does the pack." I buried my face in his hard chest as he tucked my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. You didn't know what Edward was capable of."

"Jasper?" I asked delicately. He hummed in response, "Would…would you have k-killed Edward?"

He was quiet for awhile and I felt him tense, "Yes. Without a doubt if he had…" He trailed off thickly, "You're lucky and so is he."

I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming about Edward over me with red eyes.

…

I tucked my hands in the back pockets of my gray skinny jeans. They were tight against my ass and legs and Jasper claimed he loved them when I put them on this morning. I put on a baggy v-neck over that and Jake's wolf bracelet. I ran a hand through my straight hair and stared at Edward worriedly. He had healed a little, all his limbs put into place, but his eyes were dead and his skin was paler than usual.

"Jasper knows everything about newborns and he will tell you the basics." Carlisle backed away and Jasper let me go reluctantly. He stepped in front of the pack of wolves and spoke in a strong voice.

"Newborns are not like human armies, because no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are first; never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly, and second; never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will loose." He said seriously, his hands behind his back. He turned away as the wolves growled lowly, murmuring to themselves, "Emmett!"

I admired Jasper and actually found this kind of hot. He took control and oozed raw dominance. I loved it. We all turned as Emmett and Jasper walked to the center. Jasper had a sly smirk on his face and winked at me audaciously.

"Don't hold back." He teased his burly brother.

Emmett flashed a grin, his dimples sticking out, "Not in my nature." He ran forward and Jasper opened his arms in obvious invitation. They crashed together and he pushed Jasper all the way back, his heels digging into the dirt. Jasper was then in the air and landed ungracefully on his ass, but was up in less than a second. They threw for awhile until Jasper was able to punch his chest and send him on his back.

"Never loose focus." He stated cockily. Edward and Carlisle was next and Jasper watched them penetratingly, checking every move. Edward was able to pin his father by the neck and turned to Jasper with a scowl. He smirked, "One more thing." Carlisle shot back up and tackled the adolescent to the ground, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

I actually snickered and everyone raised their brows at me. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the giggle and quickly composed myself. Jasper smiled at me as Peter and Charlotte both stepped forward to take each other on.

…

"Okay, Bella, I need you to focus." Eleazar told me quietly, "I need you to close your eyes and only think of what I'm telling you. Let your instinct and powers take control." I did as I was told and slid my eyes close, concentrating on my shield, "Good, you've already got the basics for protection. Now, Jasper is going to send you some emotions, but I need you to focus on ignoring them and keeping a lead on your shield. Don't let it get ahead of you."

I felt Jasper's powers trying to slip through and I fought it with a vengeance, but suddenly I felt all warm inside. I opened my eyes and giggled as he sent humor and Eleazar rolled his golden orbs. He raised a hand and Jasper stopped, smiling at me.

"How exactly does this work?" Peter asked, stepping next to Eleazar.

Carmen smiled sweetly at me as the three men all talked. Carmen and Eleazar were mates and arrived after the wolves had left. Jacob was the only one who stayed behind, hanging out with Charlotte. She seemed to like dogs so he stayed in his wolf form so she could pat his head and call him a cutie. She didn't appear to be upset about the smell.

"Well, as Eleazar was saying, Bella is unable to control her shield. She knows the basics, but she doesn't know how to get a hold of it when it's out of control. If the newborns are coming then we have to make sure she knows how to protect herself if she's alone." Carmen explained. Jasper grimaced.

"She won't be. I'll make sure of that." He said indisputably, raising his brows at me. I smiled pleasantly at him and turned my attention back to Eleazar. Peter's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth frowned. He stopped Eleazar and decided to talk.

"I think I have a theory." He stepped forward, "Okay, Bella, I need you to close your eyes again. Imagine the newborns are coming and the family is fighting," I could see that behind my eyes; Esme knocking off heads with Carlisle behind her, Edward keeping everything stable while peeking back at me, and Rosalie and Emmett working together. Char and Peter would defend me and kill any vampires trying to get to me, "Now, imagine that Jasper is fighting and suddenly hurt," I tensed, my eyebrows merging and my breath getting erratic. If anything happened to Jasper, I would… "Two newborns attack him and what do you do? Your useless, nothing, you can't fight and it's all your fault Jasper is _gone_!" He shouted at me now and my emotions bolted everywhere.

My eyes shot open and I screamed, "NO!" I was pushing my shield out so it slammed into Peter, causing him to fall to the ground in a spasm of pain.

Eleazar glanced down at Peter with wide eyes then back up at me with a wide grin, "Yeah, this is gonna work."

…

"You know that would never happen, right, Bella?" I had refused to look at him. I ran a hand through my hair and brushed my fingers against the plants in the forest. I was leaving my scent around so it would lead the newborns to the clearing. When I didn't reply to Jasper, he blurred in front of me and grabbed my arms, "I won't get hurt so you have no reason to worry."

"It would be better if you stayed with me." I whispered. I hated being apart. His eyes softened and he released me with a sigh.

"Hurry up and finish and we can talk." He said. I continued, spreading my scent everywhere until we reached the field. I turned to Jasper, nervously looking down and tucking my hands in the back of my jean pockets.

He lifted my chin and gently smiled at me, "You know that they need my help."

I immediately answered, "Then let me be in the clearing to help, please…" His eyes turned hard and he released my jaw, huffing roughly.

"No, if you got hurt…" He trailed off thickly, his honey orbs turning distant, "I can't risk your life."

"But, I won't and they would all be directed at me, so they'll be distracted and easier to take down." I explained, begging him. He stared at me for awhile, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'll talk to the others about it, but for now, darlin', we need to worry about you." He said, pulling me back towards the trail. I fell into step with him.

"When are they gonna be here?" I asked softly, glancing up at him.

He shrugged, "Alice called Carlisle and said by next week, on Tuesday. I'll make sure Charlie is safe. He will be staying with Billy on that day. Leah and Seth will keep them safe. Everything is going to be fine."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't shake this horrible feeling in my gut. We would be prepared, but who would get hurt? Esme, Rosalie, or Charlotte? Emmett was big, but also a goof and could loose concentration. What about Edward? He could be worried about me and get hurt. And…Jasper…if I lost Jasper…

I wrapped my arms around his mid-section and he paused, startled. I snuggled into his chest, tears falling down my face. He held me close and buried his nose into my hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to my hair, holding me tight. It was quiet for awhile except the bird twirping and the trees blowing in the wind.

"Jasper, don't get hurt." I whispered into his clothes.

"I won't if you won't." He promised, but I didn't know it meant nothing.

…

On Saturday, I lazed around as the Cullen's went hunting. The wolves were patrolling outside while I lounged on the couch. Charlie was still asleep upstairs. I changed the channel and landed on Tom & Jerry. The doorbell rang and I yawned, stretching out.

I only had on a purple camisole with gray sweats hanging low on my hips. I padded to the door and cracked it open. I grimaced when I saw who it was.

"What, Edward?" I sighed, getting my hands ready to close the door. He looked much better than before. His clothes were clean and expensive, not a speck out of place. It made me sick. My stomach churned as I stared at him.

"May I come in?" He asked softly, his voice seemed timid. I followed him and he turned around to look me up and down, "You changed your hair."

I snorted, placing my hands on my bare hips, a grin slithering onto my face, "That's all you have to say to me?"

"No," He blinked slowly, locking eyes with mine, "I need to talk to you."

"Talk." I demanded, plopping onto the couch. I made sure my shield was wrapped tightly around me as he sat down next to me, "What is it, Edward?" He took one of my hands, but his finger slid right off, leaving a cool trail behind.

"I just want to make sure you are making the right choice, Bella. That's all. I want you to know your options." He stated calmly, his eyes penetrating me. I shifted uncomfortably and darted my eyes away.

"I do. But, you screwed up, Edward and it's going to take sometime to trust you. I'm…sorry." I shrugged, staring at the wall. I could see in my peripheral vision that his face twisted up in hurt. He reached for my hand again and I let my shield fall so he could touch me. He played with my fingers, turning my hand this way and that, tracing the lines in the skin.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You don't know exactly how sorry I am. It hurts, Bella. And I miss you, so much." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand and I curled it into a fists, pulling it away.

"I know and I forgive you. I just can't trust you." He suddenly took my face between his hands and brought his closer to mine so his sweet breath could cascade over my mouth.

"There is no amount of time that I will give up, but…we'll start with forever." I felt his lips softly brush mine and then he was gone.

My heart thundered in my chest and my head was spinning. I was must've fainted or fallen asleep because my eyes fluttered back open when I felt a cool touch. I thought it was Jasper, waking me up, but I stared into cold, red eyes.

I refused to move or scream, I just lay there, frightened as he brushed his hand on my cheek. He was tall and almost reminded me of Jasper with his lanky body and blonde hair that was flipped in a boyish style. His jaw was tight with stress and he moved my hair away my face. He slowly bent down, his breathing erratic, matching mine, and pressed a chilly kiss to my cheek.

And then he was gone, and I shook, tears silently falling down my face.

_What the hell was that?_

…

I sat in the beautifully decorated house, fiddling with my fingers. Jasper was in front of everyone, a grimace on his full lips. Charlotte sat next to me, rubbing my arms tenderly. Jasper had snapped when he smelled a stranger in my house and demanded a meeting.

Emmett and Peter walked in with grim looks, "His scent stops thirty miles away from Bella's house." I glanced at them.

"Did you recognize the scent?" Esme asked as she paced around worriedly. Peter shook his head and peeked at Emmett with a raised brow.

"No, it was a different scent. No one I know." He shrugged his big shoulders.

"We'll have to take more shifts."Carlisle insisted quietly.

Rosalie's eyes flashed with annoyance, "_Another_ shift?"

"No," I muttered, "No, I can't let you guys starve and take extra shifts, because a newborn." Jasper glared at me, his lips thin.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He stated harshly and I shook my head.

"I won't be alone. I have…" I trailed off, the wolves were not a bad idea. They were helping us with the war so they can help with the shifts.

"Don't tell me; the dogs?" Rosalie groaned almost, glancing at me with irritation. Carlisle turned to the TV and flipped it on. The news woman was speaking of the killings in the state and they were wrong about every theory.

"What I don't get is why the Volturi hasn't came in." Peter said, bringing all the attention to him. He was right. The Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world, had yet to cut in and didn't give any notion they were going to. We were on our own in this one.

"Alice said they're coming in fast and it might be earlier than we realize."Carlisle glanced at Jasper, who was daring me not to say it. I shot up anyway, breaking out of Charlotte's arms.

"I'll be in the field. It'll make everything easier." Everyone was quiet, staring at me then Jasper who was shaking with anger, "I'll be fine."

"I think it's a good idea." Rosalie grinned rather wickedly. I shivered and glanced back at Jasper; he had yet to say anything, "The human will be fine."

"Bella,"Carlisle called to me and I met his intense stare, "This is a war, with many lives lost. Are you sure?" I looked back at Jasper, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm positive."


	17. The Battle Of Love

**Bella**

Jacob followed behind me as I walked out of the house. He padded his way down the cool stairs as we stopped in front of Jasper. His eyes were almost black and I was glad the wolves were patrolling tonight. I ran my thumb under his baggy eyes and smiled softly at him.

I could tell he was still mad at me, but he managed to smirk. He tucked me into his side and addressed Jacob, "You got it?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I've smelled him before when we were hunting down Vicky. Now what?"

"They'll be here by this Sunday and Bella will be in the field with me. Sam and Embry will stand in front of her with Peter and Char. She will be safe." He stated strongly, pulling me tight to him. Jake frowned.

"She can't be in the field. What if she gets hurt?" He crowed, his eyes wide, "Bella, you agreed to this?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry." I waved it off. We headed to the field to get practice started for the last time and I stayed off to the side with Jake. I rubbed my hand over his fur and leaned into him.

"This is a big fight." I said quietly in his pointed ear. He breathed out a snort and purred when I scratched behind his ear, "Some of you will get hurt. Some of you will get killed. All because of me." I sighed. Jacob flashed his sharp teeth and lolled his head to the side. I gave a small smile, "I know you'll be fine, but…" I glanced at Jasper who was laughing with Emmett as he brushed the dirt off his dark jeans. Jacob rolled his dark eyes, "I know, I know, but…if he got hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

Jasper walked over and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. His tongue was inside in less than a second and his arms held me tight. His kiss was desperate and urgent and it made me scared. I threaded my hands into his hair and smiled, parting from him.

…

"They're coming through the Olympic Mountains. They have Bella's scent and will be here in less than twenty hours. We all know our positions, correct?" Peter flickered his eyes towards me and I saw a glint of doubt, but it was gone as soon as I saw it.

Jasper tightened his arms around my waist and I breathed out roughly. He was holding a bit too tight, but I knew it was just stress. He didn't want to loose me and I didn't want to loose him. Peter then glanced atCharlotte.

Her eyes flashed with exasperation, "I'll be fine, Peter. Seriously."

He frowned, tucking his hands in his pockets, "I know."

"This is a bad fight, and like I said before, lives will be lost, just don't let it be any of you. I couldn't stand if anyone in this family was hurt or…killed."Carlisle gave fleeting gaze at me and turned away to his office with Esme following behind him.

Rosalie and Emmett went to go hunt, but I knew they were going somewhere else to speak. Edward just sat there, gazing at me and Jasper and his arms around me.

"Would you _mind_ giving us some privacy?" Jasper sneered out, glowering at Edward.

"Sure, I'll wait in the kitchen —" Jasper's anger flowed out.

"Take. A. Walk." He spat and Edward was gone the next second." I sighed and stood. This would be our last night together and before I went home, I wanted to give him something. I sat on the other couch and licked my fingers, Jasper raised his fine brows.

I traveled them down my exposed cleavage, over my top, and down the front of my pants, dipping them beneath the panties. Jasper was up in a flash and turned me over in the next second, pulling down his jeans and thrusting inside of me before I had time to cry out.

…

When I got home, it was late; around eleven. I didn't expect Charlie to be up, but he was, sitting at the kitchen table, a beer next to him, and papers all over the wooden board. He glanced up at me with tired eyes and offered a smile. I gave one back and sat down next to him.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He peered at me and took a sip of his beer.

"Just a open case that's been going on for a year now. Riley Simons; his parents came to speak with me and offered an award if anyone found him." He explained briefly.

"Why don't you just give up?" I was pondering the fact. If he gave up, the family could move on, find peace. If he was gone for a year now, anything could've happened to him. _Anything._

He stared into my eyes with such intensity I blushed. My dad was a man of few words and kept his emotions to himself most of the times, but now he was gazing at me like he would hug me and never let go.

"If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't give up. I don't know what I'd do without you, Bells." His voice was soft, but strong and it made tears well up in my eyes. If anything happened to me in that battle…

What about Charlie? What about Renée? Jasper…?

I got up and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close, "Love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

…

When I woke up in the morning, someone was shaking me. I blinked furiously a few times and concentrated my eyes on Peter's worried face. He lifted me up gently, but his eyes were panicked.

"Get dressed." He ordered swiftly and quietly.

"Why?" My heart accelerated as he threw some loose shorts my way and a t shirt. I slithered them over my underwear and quickly put my hair up in a tight ponytail, my bangs falling into my face. He grabbed my arm and jumped out of the window. I screamed when I felt him let go momentarily, but I landed safely in his arms. He took off into a run before I could even say anything.

"Peter!" I shouted as he slowed in the middle of the forest. The sun was just coming up, it was early, "What's going on? Is it Jasper?" My mind immediately went to him, dead, no life, not moving. I started to panic.

Peter grabbed me tightly by the arms and shook me a little, forcing me to look in his burgundy eyes, "Jasper is fine. But, last night Emmett and Edward saw the army coming in from Seattle. They will be here in exactly five minutes!"

My eyes widened fearfully, "They're early. Where are the others?" I glanced around, my eyes searching for any vampires.

"In the field. Bella, it rained last night and washed some of your scent away. I need you to lead them towards you. When they are close enough, go to the clearing." He explained.

"_What?_ Are you fucking crazy?" I screamed. He was telling me to run from fucking vampires!

"Maybe. Bella, sweetheart, I need you to focus though. Like Eleazar told you. Don't let your shield get ahead of you." He bent down to my level, his eyes deadly serious, "_Do. Not_."

I blinked and nodded. The field was only a mile away from here. I could make it. Peter held my face between his hands and gave my forehead a kiss, "Do not let us down, Bella. And," He smiled briefly, "try not to fall." Even at times like this he could find a way to be an ass. I stuck my tongue out at him as he grinned.

"I'll do my best."

He was gone the next second. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was sweating profusely. I waited, and waited, and waited and then my shield buzzed, warning me of danger. They were close. I took off in the other direction, running for my life. I pushed weeds and branches out of my way, desperate to find the light that would lead me to the clearing.

My shield zapped against my skin and I turned my head slightly to see at least twenty of them. They were still far away, but they could kill me whenever. I broke right through the plants and saw all the Cullen's and wolves looking extremely bad ass as I sprinted over to them.

Jasper took me in his arms and put me behind him defensively, "When?"

Peter glanced at his watch comically, "Oh, about…" The newborns broke through, ravenous expressions on their face, "Now." He snatched me up and ran towards Charlotte, who winked at me. I was placed behind them protectively as they slid into crouches.

First my eyes landed on Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie grabbed a woman in an headlock and Emmett smashed his fist down on her head, causing it to snap right off. I cringed. Second, Carlisle and Esme; Esme was dashing around, elbowing and smashing as many faces as she could. A newborn snuck up behind her and Carlisle immediately ended him. The wolves came barreling out of the woods, roaring and landing on the people. They seemed surprised.

Jasper was the last and I gasped at what I saw. He was fluent at what he did. He pushed a newborn onto her knees and ended her with a sickening crack. He threw another in the air and Paul sunk his teeth into his body. Jasper ran forward as a newborn pinned down Embry and detached his head from his carcass. A particular vampire must've smelled me because his head shot up in my direction and he sprinted forward. Jasper wasn't allowing that and landed onto the newborn's back, yanking his arms from his body.

He met my stare for a moment and winked rather cheekily before going back to work. Char and Peter were graceful, almost like they were dancing. They made sure no one got past them and actually managed to kiss every time they switched positions.

Everyone was focused on the battle, not me. Well, maybe Char, Peter, and Jasper, but no one else. So no one really saw a flash of white snatch me up. I screamed and found Jasper's eyes. He was decapitating a newborn and his honey orbs immediately turned fearful when he heard my shriek.

Peter was the first to turn as the man who carried me ran through the woods. He had me tucked to his side like a bag or something. Peter reached for me and I outstretched my hand. We were almost there when he was attacked by a flash of white and black. He stumbled to the ground and fell into the stream the man jumped over.

He landed with me roughly and I huffed out a wheezing breath. I beat at his hard body, but nothing seemed to work. He was a vampire after all. My shield was not cooperating with me, like it was being controlled by someone else.

He finally came to a stop and I glanced up to see his face. I gasped when I saw who it was. That guy, the intruder that came into my house. I cursed at him, beating on his back, and demanding him to let me go. He threw me to the ground and I fell on my ass ungracefully.

We were on a deserted road, a black SUV in front of us. I refused to get in. I needed to get back to Jasper. As I reached for my phone in my pocket, he snatched it up and smiled, cursing it in his masculine hand.

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted at him.

He gripped me by the arm tightly and pushed me into the passenger side. His hands were a blur around me as he locked my hands together with a fine material. I tried to tear my way out of the handcuffs or whatever the hell they were, but it wouldn't budge. I snarled at him as he smirked and got into the driver's side.

"Buckle up, Isabella. This is going to be a long ride." He brushed his hand against my cheek as he buckled me in tightly. He started the car and took off.

_This…was not good._


	18. Surprises

**Bella**

"So, you're not talking to me?" His smooth voice made me sick. I refused to look at him, staring out the window. I started to freak out when I saw the _Now Leaving Washington_ sign. I cringed into my seat; Jasper was going to be pissed when he or if he found me.

I finally gave up on the silent treatment and turned to him, my eyes narrowing, "Who are you?"

His smile turned amused, "Are we having a conversation?" I didn't reply so he continued, "I'm Riley."

My gasp made him raise his brows and flicker his crimson eyes to mine, "R-Riley Simons?" I didn't look up at him, but I could feel his heated glare.

"How do you know my name?" He more or less growled.

I flashed my eyes up to his, quirking a brow, "Are we having a conversation?"

To my surprise, he laughed and turned back to the road, one hand gripping the wheel and the other finding its way to my bare knee. I wanted to bite him and scratch his eyes out, but my arms were tied and my shield wasn't working. I shut my eyes, trying to concentrate, but every time I tried to grasp it, it wiggled away.

Riley chuckled, "You might as well give up."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, snatching my eyes to him.

He smiled widely again, "I have a power."

My lips tightened, "What is it?"

"As a human, I was always said to always be able to read someone—" I cut him off.

"Like mind reading?" I questioned apprehensively.

"No," He raised his brows, "But, I can weasel my way into someone's mind." Like…stopping a certain someone from using their shield." He smirked at me as he swerved the car into a gas station.

My eyes widened in fright. I now realized that he was keeping my shield at bay. I was no use. I was in big trouble and I still didn't know who he worked for. Suddenly, the back door opened and I whipped my head around to see the familiar, cute face.

"Hello, Bella." She greeted highly, her red eyes probing mine, "Surprised?"

"Alice!" I hissed in shock and anger. I knew something was up with her, "What the hell?"

She gasped in mock surprise and offense, "Well, that sure is some way to talk to your best friend." She blew a kiss at me and winked at Riley as he grinned and started the car again. I wiggled around, desperate to get away from these freaks.

We started driving again, all silent while I fumed and tried to think of some way to escape. Alice's eyes seemed to boring into my head.

"What is wrong with you?" I grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Her voice sounded insulted, "I just owe Victoria more than I thought. That's all you need to know."

I snapped, wrestling in my binds, "You fucking midget! I swear if I ever get out of this I'm going to watch your elfin ass burn!" Riley glanced at me wittily as Alice's lip curled.

"Riley," She started amiably, "did Bella tell you she's not wearing any panties?" She asked daintily. I froze, my struggling coming to a halt and my eyes growing wide. My eyes immediately darted to Riley, who had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, really?" He asked pleasantly. His hand reached up my knee, kneading the flesh of my thigh, and dipped into my loose shorts. I felt his cool finger rub against my folds and plunge into my sex. I cried out, thrusting forward slightly to try and remove him. He quickly ducked out and stuck the finger into his mouth, smirking, "Mmmm…"

I was shaking now, my eyes stinging with tears. I refused to let them fall for them though. My stomach churned as he smiled at me and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. I was momentarily frightened when his eyes weren't on the road, but I knew he was a vampire. His eyes were dark with lust as he stared into mine.

His cool breath flowed over my shaking lips, "I'm a sucker for brown eyes." And just like that, he let go. I fell back in my seat, trembling. Alice's tinkling laughter filled the car and her small hands clapped together. It sent shivers down my spine.

…

When we stopped again, I knew we were no where near Forks. My heart was still going the speed of a humming bird's wing. Riley shoved me out of the car, taking off the bindings. I immediately took that time to jerk around towards him and started punching him in the face. He laughed at my attempts and instantly jerked my arms behind my back. I huffed in annoyance and Alice danced over.

She pressed one kiss to my cheek and smiled brightly. Then she was gone. I couldn't help but ask, "Where is she going?"

Riley sounded like he was rolling his eyes, "We can't give suspicion. She's going to see your family, duh."

He pushed me forward slightly and I stumbled. It was dark and the sun was setting. I squinted into the night as he led me to a dark cabin. It only had one room and a chair. He placed me in the seat and tied me again, binding my hands and feet.

"Now, as much fun as it would to fuck you senseless, but first Victoria wants to see you." My heartbeat took off and he smiled wider. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. The whistle of air was heading toward me and my eyes shot back open as a sharp slap was issued onto my face.

I cried out and felt the blood flow into my mouth. I spit out the red saliva and turned to see her. Her hair was wild and covered in leaves. It was like an angry fire and appeared to have a life of its own. Her clothes were tattered and barely attached to her. Her face was alive, bright and excited.

"Bella," She purred, walking around me as I breathed in and out evenly, "It's been so long." She stroked my face softly, maybe even lovingly and then scratched it along my cheek. Blood poured out and I gasped at the pain. Her cool tongue lapped up my blood and my stomach churned, "Ah, I've forgotten your smell. Your taste is spectacular."

"Yeah," I smiled bitterly up at her, "That's what James said before he was burned into ash."

Her face twisted up in fury and she hissed, throwing her right limb out and smacking me again. I refused to let a sound leave my lips, but tears fell down my face. I stared up at her, spitting the blood out of my mouth.

A small smile slithered onto my face again, "Still got hard feelings?"

She bent down to my level, her teeth bared, "Oh, you have no idea." With that said, she stepped on my foot and I heard the crunch before I felt the agony.

**Jasper**

Everything was going fine, everything was going as planned, then everything fell apart.

_My_ everything.

Bella was gone. I heard her high screech and immediately shot my eyes to her's. They were scared and I'm sure mine showed the same thing. A blonde young man had snatched her right up and took off running. I identified his scent as the intruder in her house earlier. Peter instantly went after them, but was attacked by a newborn, who bit into his neck swiftly.

Charlotte growled and tore off her head quickly, helping Peter up. As I realized someone had taken my mate, my demon broke through his cage. I was in a blaze of fury, knocking anything out of the way. I could feel the pain and fear of everyone behind me as I tore people out of the way.

When I came to, my eyes turned back to gold and I sank to the floor slowly. Limbs were flopping around and hurriedly put into the roaring fire. Carlisle came up behind me and gripped my shoulder. I shoved him away, snarling and had Peter by the throat the next second.

"You promised to protect her!" I growled at him. He stood still; not even trying to fight me, "What the hell happened?"

"I didn't see him, Major! I swear, he came out of nowhere!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the forest. I dropped him on his ass and he scurried behind Charlotte.

"He's right, Jasper. I didn't see him either. When he passed me, my mind went blank for a second before I realized what was going on. Peter went after them, but another newborn attacked him before he could, you saw that." She explained defensively.

Rosalie and Emmett finished putting away the bodies and the wolves transformed to their human selves, putting clothing over their exposed bodies, "What's going on?" Sam's voice was loud and excited. He glanced around like the rest of the wolves as all the vampires of my family stepped forward.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob's voice was confused. He stepped forward, Leah trailing behind him. He glanced at me and grew frantic, "Where the fuck is Bella?"

"Gone." I fell to my knees as agony ripped through me. I froze as I heard the distinct sound of tires moving against pavement. It was miles away, but I could feel the mating pull softly growing in my chest. Since Bella was human, it was a little weaker, but I was going to find her.

I took off like a bat out of hell, chasing the scents. Bella's was the strongest and I stored the smell of that man later, he would have hell to pay later. I scaled the trees and inhaled. Her scene seemed scared…frightened. She should be. My family called out to me and I hopped down at they circled around.

Peter sniffed, "They're heading south. I can't tell where." His eyes were squinted, like he was trying to see anything that would help him. Charlotte rubbed his shoulders soothingly, an upset look on his face.

"Jasper, we need to think rationally—" Carlisle started, but I turned to him sharply, cutting his off with my glower. Everyone tensed.

"If I tore off Esme's head right now, what the fuck would you do?" I snarled in his face. His features turned calm, but I could see something flash in his eyes as he darted them towards the small woman, who was glancing worriedly between us.

"Kill you." He responded tranquilly. I smiled tightly and backed away.

"Exactly." I turned away, planning to track down my mate, when Peter stopped me.

"You won't be able to find her. He has a special power. Bella has no shield and he can't be tracked if he can mess with her brain." He was right, the mating pull was slowly fading away. I snarled in anger, shoving my brother away from me.

"Now what?" Rosalie frowned, gesturing her arms around her.

"We wait."

…

I was sure the floor would slowly give away, but it didn't, no matter how long I paced. Peter was sitting on the couch and he needed a calm space to actually try and get good readings. I had waited two hours patiently then got up to start pacing. This was getting out of hand. Bella's mating pull was now completely gone and my mind was going hectic.

Peter kept saying she wasn't dead…yet, but she was hurt and even that made me wild. That Riley guy was gonna fuckin' pay. No one dared to speak to me or touch. I was snarling explicatives under my breath, cursingVictoria's fucking ass.

The wolves were out, making sure there were no more newborns. No update so far, but I couldn't give a rat's ass about them. Right now, my only priority was Bella.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I knew who it was before anyone else. Edward took the move to stand, but I pushed his wimpy ass right back down. I threw open the door, breaking off the hedges.

"Jazzy!" Alice's face was bright, but my glare made her grin fade and her features clouded over. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. She glanced around and frowned, her eyebrows merging, "What?"


	19. Confessions

**Bella**

Blood was on the floor and running from different places of my body. I was in agony, but I wasn't going to let her know that. She had broken my right leg and smashed my left hand, breaking all the fingers. She nudged a few ribs with just her hands and they cracked in the process. My face was badly bruised and my mouth felt like it was on fire. My head pounded and tears ran down my face.

She left every few minutes so she could let my blood run. I was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. I had fainted a few times, but she woke me back up with a slap to the back of my skull. I was all alone in the cabin and took that time to scream and cry.

My throat was raw, and probably bloody. I was terrified, frightened…scared. It was hard to admit it, but my brain and heart was giving me away. The door creaked open and she stepped back inside, a grin on her pale face. She licked my face, from chin to forehead while her fingers ghosted over my broken hand. I managed a whimper, but did not fight her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that the broken one?" She asked in false apology. She then moved to the other one and shattered that one too. I shrieked out at the terrible torture. She sent a blow to the back of my cranium and I happily welcomed the darkness.

**Jasper**

Everything was quiet. Shit, even Peter snapped his head over to us. His eyes narrowed on the tiny pixie. She had showered recently and smelled of her pricey soap. She pushed past me and smiled widely, ignoring everyone's upset looks.

"I brought things from Paris." She said rather cheekily, skipping over to the kitchen table. Rosalie was the first to snap and caught the small girl by the arm.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She snarled at her.

Alice seemed offended, "Paris. I brought you a shirt." She dug into her expensive bags and brought out a lacy purple top. Rosalie growled and ripped it in half. Alice squeaked, "God, what has gotten into all of you?"

"Alice," It was hard to get out her name between my clenched teeth, "where have you been?"

"I told you." Her eyes were wide and innocent, "Paris, silly."

"No." Peter's voice was loud and stood, circumspection on her face, "You weren't."

Her eyes narrowed as she dropped the bags, placing her minuscule hands on her petite hips, "Whose to say I wasn't?"

"I am, you little bitch. I know where you've been. Don't play with me." He got into her face and she smiled evilly.

"Oh, really? Where have I been, Peter? Because, last I checked, your power wasn't working so well." She sneered. Rosalie's form blurred over to Alice so fast, I barely caught it. A loud smack ensued through the house and Alice was slammed into the wall, cracking it.

Edward jerked up, frowning. He was upset and worried about the way we were treating Alice. Esme placed a hand over her pale chest as her red lips parted in shock.

"Oh, my." She whispered softly, hiding behind Carlisle. His face was a calm, sleek mask, refusing to show any emotion, "Carlisle?" She wiggled his arm and he sighed heavily.

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked gently. Emmett grabbed his mate around the waist as she wrestled with him.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Rosalie was urgently trying to get to the small pixie, who stood lithely, smirking.

"Got hard feelings, Rosalie? I didn't even know you like the human." She sounded surprised. Rosalie shook and spat at her.

"_Fuck you_." Her voice wavered faintly.

"_What_ is going on?" Charlotte frowned, stepping behind Peter.

"She's been using us all along. You specifically, Major." Peter explained briefly.

I turned to my ex-wife, my eyes black and my mouth in a firm line, "Start talking."

"You're not going to like what you hear." She more or less sang. Her smile was smug. She was happy she got away with this all this time. Everyone stepped forward as I bared my teeth. She sighed heavily, "Fine. I lied."

"We can tell that much." Emmett said sarcastically.

"When I was turned, I remembered everything. Since James had tracked me down, I found him quickly. He told me the ways and I began to love him—" Esme cut her off, curious.

"He was your mate?" She asked.

Alice sent her an annoyed look, but shook her head, "No, but we did have sex. We soon found Victoria and I fell in love again. Victoria is my mate." Everyone in the room tensed in shock.

"Cool, lesbians." Peter and Emmett slapped high fives.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as Alice continued, "We all kept a relationship together. Laurent was turned for protection. We traveled a lot until the Volturi got up our asses for killing frequently. I split with the group and they headed south. I would meet up with them later. I got rather interesting news from Laurent when he told me that he had heard of the God of War," Her eyes landed on me, gold meeting black, "I needed protection and you were confused. I took advantage of that." Peter stepped in front of me before I could kill her, "I decided to group with Carlisle. Everything went fine until we moved to this God forsaken place. Then Isabella came along." Her eyes narrowed and her mouth set into a sneer, "James wanted her. He wanted her so badly. More than he ever wanted me. I decided to tell them about the stupid baseball game so they would come. Edward fell right into it." She flashed her eyes up to Edward and smirked, "James loves a fight and couldn't help it. I was going to give her up, allowing her to go to the ballet studio. I thought he would end her there, but alas, he was too weak. I knew I only had a little time left until Jasper realized he was meant for Isabella. So I planned the birthday party, made sure Jasper and Edward were not fed, and made sure to keep her presents filled with sharp paper. It was too easy really. But, stupidly, I didn't keep an eye on you. I went to Paris with Victoria and told her of my plans, she went for Isabella immediately. It was pathetic to me so I stayed away. I didn't care for Isabella, just my mate. And I won't allow you to kill her." She slowly stood and her smile turned evil, "Now! Who wants to see what I got?"

All eyes were looking at her like she was fuckin' mad. And she was. Carlisle stepped forward and offered his hand, his mouth set into a frown, "The crest. Now, Alice." She frowned and clutched her necklace. She finally sighed and handed it over.

She started to the door, but I grabbed her arm, "Where the fuck is she? Where is my fuckin' mate?" I hissed, throwing her to the ground roughly.

"Like I'd tell you." She replied, an angelic appearance on her features, "I bet you she's already dead though. Vic doesn't really have patience for smart mouths." Emmett suddenly roared and charged at the small woman, but she jumped fluidly out of the way, a depraved leer on her face, "I'm a lot older than you think." She suddenly grabbed Charlotte, who screeched and wrestled. Peter snarled, but everyone kept back. She could end Char in a second.

"Now, we're going to play a game. I'm going to ask a question and whoever guesses right, I won't kill her." She held Charlotte's head tightly, "The Volturi are coming. Who knows when? You have thirty seconds." We knew if we all jumped, Alice would see it and end Char, so we needed to play by her rules.

"Wait, you can't see?" Rosalie frowned, glancing atCharlotte's frightened face.

"My visions are getting weaker, but when that human's out of the way, everything will be fine." She turned her attention back to us, "Tick tock…"

**Bella**

It ached, everywhere. I couldn't be dead because it was too much pain. I fluttered my eyes open and groaned softly, my throat raw. I was under a bright light and could hear it buzzing delicately. I was still in the chair, covered in my own blood. Victoria had obviously taken advantage when I was blacked out. Long, bloody scars were running down my arms, bare legs, and stomach.

I could barely breathe and it hurt to say that I was giving up. My hair matted to my face and sweat, blood, and tears mixed with my skin. I was going to die soon. I tried to get a reading on my shield, but every time I did, it would wiggle away. I didn't have enough strength to chase after it.

"Ah, you have awakened!" A smooth voice exclaimed. I didn't have enough energy to jump in surprise, so I just flickered my eyes to up see Riley. I smiled, despite myself.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I didn't recognize my voice; so frail. Riley beamed.

"All night. Victoria went to take the newborns out. They get impatient sometimes." He shrugged as if we were talking about the weather.

"Y-You have more?" I questioned softly.

He nodded, "We knew the others would get killed in the battle. They were just a distraction so I could get to you." With every word, he stepped closer. His hands brushed my bruised, gory cheek. I whimpered at the pain and his leer grew. His lips softly brushed against mine and I cringed away, my thoughts racing to Jasper.

He snarled, grasping the back of my neck tightly to bring me forward, "Don't fight. It won't end well." Then his lips clashed over mine. His tongue licked out all the blood and sent shivers down my spine. He seemed to take that as a good sign and slowly started to tear off my clothes. I didn't have the will to fight, it would just end badly.

He opened my legs, but kept his lips on mine. He kneaded the black-and-blue flesh. I became numb as he touched my folds, spreading them. Just then, the door burst open. A short girl with brown hair smiled when she saw me.

"Having fun?" She seemed amused. Riley came up for air and I spat out his taste. He smiled widely at the girl.

"Yep. What are you doing here, Bree?" He asked as he kissed down my neck, flicking his tongue over my nipples. I bit my lip to hide a scream.

"Victoria told me what you were going to do with the human and told me to make sure you didn't get carried away. You're lucky Victoria's letting you do this." She smiled shortly at me then plopped herself onto the floor, "She's gonna be hard on her. Maybe even kill her once she's changed."

"I've done a lot for her. She could allow this to me, this one time." Riley shrugged.

I started to panic, my heart drumming against my ribs. I shrieked out in pain and Riley grinned. "You ready, baby?" I grimaced. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but I knew it couldn't be good. He rubbed down my calves and stroked down my ankles. Without warning, his teeth plunged into the skin of my left foot. I screamed at the horrible pain. He started to suck up my blood, then let go, switching to the other foot.

The burning pain echoed through my body and I shrieked. I was breathing erratically, trying to stay calm as unconsciousness tried to weave into my mind, "W-Why?"

He grinned again, "Because, if you have my venom, you won't be unable to deny the attraction. I'm your maker."

With that, I fell over the edge I had been clinging to, and surrendered to the flames.

**Jasper**

"Ten seconds." Alice chirped happily, tightening her hands on Charlotte's head.

"_We don't fucking know, alright?_" Peter broke. His eyes were black and Edward was having a hard time holding him back from my ex-wife. Suddenly, her golden eyes faded and turned bright red. She smiled wickedly as everyone gasped. She had been wearing contacts, the bitch.

"Alice…"Carlisle started.

"Five seconds…" She snarled out as Charlotte kicked in her arms. Abruptly, her eyes turned blank. She was having a vision. She roared, her teeth gnashing as she tried to hold in her sudden fury. She released Charlotte, "Ugh! He's a fucking idiot!" She broke through the back door the next second, roaring.

Charlotte breathed in raggedly as Peter gathered her in his arms, soothing her with words of love. Rosalie huffed impatiently, "I'm going after her. I'll be back." She dashed out of the house and Emmett quickly followed.

I sank to the floor. I couldn't believe what I just fuckin' heard. Alice, the woman who claimed she loved me for many decades, was a liar and cheater. She was fuckin' evil and was now trying to kill my mate.

My mate…I hissed at the thought and took off after Rosalie and Emmett. I was not letting her go. Before I could, the doorbell rang. Esme rubbed my arms soothingly as Carlisle answered the door.

My breathing stopped when I heard who it was, "Chief Swan, how can I help you?"


	20. New Life

**Jasper**

Charlie waddled in, his face scared, and nervous. The bags under his eyes showed that he had not had sleep over the two days Bella had been gone. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for awhile until Carlisle gestured for him to take a seat. I stood in front of everyone, the pull in my chest getting stronger, but still dull. It was too weak for me to chase down and the demon inside me roared for me to go find my mate.

_Patience._

He snarled at me as my eyes darkened. Charlie watched us all, flickering eyes between us. Carlisle was the first to speak and he arched a brow in the middle aged man's way, "May we help you, Charlie?"

"Yes," His brown eyes landed on me, "Jasper, please, where's Bella?" I sputtered slight, but answered all the same. I needed to explain everything to him.

"Charlie..." I glanced at Carlisle and he nodded shortly. I, then, set into the world of vampires, telling him the old legends and informing him of why we came to Forks. I told him about how Edward immeditely set his sight on Bella and his eyes narrowed. I told him of Victoria and Alice, leaving out the part of us killing James, but I'm sure he knew. He was quiet, only asking a few questions and taking this all in stride. When I finally finished the story of the battle and Bella getting kidnapped, he snapped, demanding us to get her back.

"Trust me, Cheif, we're workin' on it." My drawl was laid with irritation and he huffed. Esme's eyes were nervous and twitchy the entire time and she suddenly snapped, standing.

"Who wants cookies?" She asked softly, glancing between us. She zoomed into the kitchen before any of us could stop her. Charlie's eyebrows crumbled and Carlisle shrugged, sighing heavily at his wife's actions.

"She bakes when she's nervous." He explained. Charlie nodded slowly, gauging everything. He seemed alert of his actions now, ducking his head when blood piled in his skin, and glancing worriedly around. Carlisle quickly ended his suspcions, "We _are_ vegitarians, Charlie. No need to worry." He smiled gently.

Emmett and Rosalie suddenly lopped through the broke door. They were both covered in dirt and debris. Emmett's face seemed to be in pain and he winced as his hand darted over his right arm. Rosalie frimaced worriedly and ripped the black shirt from his body, exposing his white chest and two deep bites. Esme blurred out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and placed them on the table, before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"What happened?" I asked gruffly. The pain in my chest was getting worst and the gentle pull wasn't making it any better. Rosalie shrugged, blowing a strand of curly blonde hair out of her face. Then her eyes landed on Charlie.

"_What the fucking fuck?_" Emmett exploded, throwing his arms out and accidently shoving Rosalie on the floor. He frowned and helped her up as she shoved him, growling. He cringed away as she touched his scarred arm aand she quickly apologized. Emmett's eyes met Charlie's and he frowned, "Um...we were just..."

Charlie held up a hand to stop him, "I already know you're a vampire, son."

He stared at Bella's dad for awhile then broke into laughter, holding his sides and clapping his big, obnixious hands, "Fuck, sorry. It's funny."

"What happened?" Carlisle repeated, glancing at Emmett's arm again.

"Oh! Um, I was running after Alice, but she seemed to have some friends. They attacked me before Rosie knew and kinda bit me. Rosie thinks their really deep, but I'm fine." The pain radiating from him, showed that he was not, indeed fine.

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes, "He's not, please check him." She turned glanced at Charlie, "So, you know now?" he nodded, "_Great_, just another reason for the Volturi to be up our asses."

"Where are Peter and Charlotte?" Just as that was asked, they both burst in They were dripping wet and mud was in their hair and clothes. Charlotte seemed extremly livid and snarled at her mate as he shouted in Spanish. He wrung out his shirt as she nodded, a bitter smile on her face, taking whatever he was telling her.

"_Right_, because it's _my_ fault they got away!" She yelled, pushing him back.

Esme darted out of the kitchen again and placed a chocolate cake on the table, complete with frosting. Charlie stared at it as it sat in front of him, his eyebrows immeditely crumbling again. She blurred back to her stove and Rosalie follwed her with a sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" I questioned them cautiously, tilting my head to the side. Char turned to me first, her face twisted in irritation.

"I'll tell you what happened. This fucker," She pointed to her dripping husband, "was being a pain in my ass. I told him to go around Alice so we could trap her before she got to La Push, but _no_. He just had to play the fuckin' hero. He let them both get away and pushed me into the water."

"It was an accident!" He hissed, pointing a finger at her. Charlie picked up a cookie off the table and bit into it, smiling.

"Hey, this isn't bad." He shrugged.

Peter gave a sarcastic smile and walked over, "Oh, really? Can I see that?" Charlie handed him the sweet and Peter crumbled it into peices, "We don't have time for this! Bella's slipping away! I can't see her clearly!" He was quiet for awhile, squinting, "Wait! I got it! Texas!" I grabed his collar and pulled him close, snarling.

"What about Texas?"

**Bella**

It felt like the sun had planted onto my body and echoed the heat into my body. The fire was a terrible feeling. It hurt so fucking much and the breath in my lungs seemed to not cooperate with me. I was not dead, that was for sure, because the pain was too indescrible. My heart, which had stayed out of the pain, was now beating harshly, the fire taking over it.

I held back a scream as soothing words were whispered into my ear, "That's it, baby. You're almost done." He whispered softly, brushing the hair from my face. I couldn't see him, but his voice sounded wrong...something was missing...

His touch was cool though and it felt good against my skin. His relaxing fingers weaved through my hair and I was drawn to it. It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. I burrowed into his arms as he craddeld me, his voice like silky. The burning was far from over, I could tell. And my heart wasn't going down without a fight.

They warred together, causing me to whimper in pain and clutch his shirt tighter, holding his cool body to mine. I needed him, now more than ever.

"That's it, my mate. You are going to fantastic, Isabella." I whined in answer as his hands went down my arms, rubbing the newly formed flesh. The fire took a chance and flew everywhere, searing my veins with such pain, I screamed, wiggling in his strong arms. He crooned at me and held my wrists firmly. I knew I could easily break out of the hold, but I felt submissive in some way, like I was uable to fight his words.

When he saw me calm, I could sense his smile, "You're so beautiful."

The venom was smoldering, taking everything that made me human; my scars, my stretched skin, my freckles, and my outbalanced limbs. I would miss every flaw, even though I could hardly remember. My brain seemed to sense my confusion and sent me a short reminder.

_Skinned knees. Helping hands. Seventeen stitches. Gentle smiles. Broken bones. Casts. Signatures..._

That's all I could remember and it hurt to think anymore.

I fought through the flames and pain and memories so I could see who exactly was holding me. The scent was so wrong, man and wood. That wasn't right and it confused me.

The fire suddenly went for my limbs, attacking every fiber of my blood and sealing it away. Another scream sounded from my chest as the flames licked their way up to my chest, once again attacking my weak heart. I arched instintively, crying out and clutching material in my fingers. Then man whispered more words at me, while I whimpered in protest.

There were murmurs in the back and I was able to make out the gist of it with my sharp ears as the fire sucked up my heart. It beated one last time and then there was silence. The vice was high, and keening.

"She's waking up." It was familiar, but blurry in my memory. Whoever she was, she was not important, useless to me really. Every sound echoed through my ears, inviting me to join the wild life, but I refused. I didn't want to changed out of the darkness and meet my new life. I didn't want to say good bye.

"Bella, open your eyes." It was the male's voice again and my eyes invountarily fluttered open. My body felt different, stretched out. The pain was completely gone, leaving me empty. That wasn't the only thing different. My ears nearly hurt with all the sounds and my eyes narrowed in on dusts. It was nothing special, just clumped into the air for no particulaur reason. But, my eyes followed it until it was snatched away by the wind. The smells made my nose burn and made my lungs compress to register them all.

I was in someone's arms. Somene who was very close. I knew I should've jumped up and ran away, but my instincts told me to stay. He smiled at me, a white dazzling, smile.

"Riley." The word fell from my lips, the name. It was so familiar and it fluttered from my lips so perfectly, I almost gasped. His face was defined, sharp, and gorgeous.

Riley...

_Rough. Grins. Happy. Sparkling eyes. Evil glints. Expert hands. Peaked nipples. Bruises. Love...?_

No.

_That wasn't right._

My eyebrows furrowed as he held me close. He stood fluidly, sweeping my feet off the floor. I gasped at the unexpected movement and almost snarled, but his eyes pinned me. I became submissive again and allowed him to take lead. And he did. His lips crashed onto mine before I could protest and his desire burned into my head.

I heard a dry chuckle and hissed, crouching in front of Riley protectively. My body commanded me to keep him to myself and never let go, but my heart was telling me something was missing...something important.

I let go of the lingering thought and saw a small girl huddled in the corner. She wasn't a threat , she looked so fucking weak. She bared her teeth at me, but I just stood there. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. I didn't fight. What was the point? I was already drawn to him.

It hurt to admit that for some reason. He whirled me around to face him and I was momentarily shocked at the close prioximity. Scent; wrong. Looks; wrong. Voice; wrong. Feeling...right. It didn't matter, right now, he was my top priority. He stared into my eyes and smiled widely. I was glad to produce that smile.

"You're so fucking beautiful. You deserve to see yourself." He pulled me into a different room and I almost stumbled. I was being too graceful. I didn't remember ever being graceful. I didn't remember a lot of things, but that was one.

_Blood. Bruises. Stumbling. Falling. The floor was my friend._

What I saw in the mirror made me gasp. Her eyes were a light violet, starking out into her face. Her face, so beautiful. Her heartshaped face was perfectly shaped. Her nose was straight and her lips were turned up into a delighted smile, showing off her amazing straight teeth. Her ivory skin looked like it had never seen the sun, but very elegant and didn't have one flaw. Her cheekbones were high and set her face into eternal beauty. Her hair, which surprised me dully, was long and brown. It was the color of chestnuts and coffee. It had tinges of red and was reaching my small waist. It was curled softly on the ends. Her body was perfect. Her breasts, full, high, and small to fit my petite form. Her waist was small and flowed out to her full hips, running down to my curved out thighs and daint feet.

"See?" Riley moved my hair to the side and softly kissed my neck, soothingly rubbing circles on my exposed hips. I then realized that I had clothes on. That was what was annoying me. The scratchy, nonneeded material. I was in a basic black camsiole with gray stripes and gray skinny jeans that made my legs long. I had on no shoes and I silently thanked whoever dressed me.

"I know." I whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. It felt weird under my finger tips. Too satin and soft. I was beautiful, but not as beautiful as...R-Roger? No, it was a girl. Raven? Rainbow? R-Rose? Rosalie...

Rosalie!

_Fine golden hair. Flashing butterscotch eyes. Full, red lips. A look of disgust. A big, burly fellow attached to her mouth._

Emaniel? Egor? Em...Emmett...

_Jokes. Big muscles. Laughing. Loud voice. Protective_.

Before I could think anymore about these strange people, Riley snapped me out of my thoughts, turning me around so I could face him. This pull towards him was not located anywhere in my body, but on my mind and the venom that swept through me. It was not the pull I was expecting. He leaned down to my ear, his sweet breath cascading over the shell.

"Keep your shield up no matter what." He whispered, kissing right below it, making me shudder. I leaned into his touch, but he moved with a devious smirk. He grabbed my hand tightly and I wondered how he got past the shield that was wrapped around me so tightly. I now had a better hold of it and I could actually see the purple protection glazing my skin.

He pulled me out and Bree muttered a comment to herself, too low for me to hear, but followed us other with a sigh. Fire. That was what I saw, or what I thought I saw. Her hair was like fire. Free, red...hot. It looked like if I touched it, it would burn me. She slowly turned around, her face set into a scowl and my mind sent my some warnage.

_Agressive. Pain. Angry words. Blood. James..._

James?

_Blood. Kill. Baseball. Phone call. Danger. Glass. Ballet stuio._

Gold eyes...

Before my mind could elabaorate again, a hiss fell from my lips and I stepped in front of Riley protectively. Victoria seemed amused, but anger flashed in her dark red eyes. Riley tugged me back to him, a gentle smile on his face as he asssured me everything was alright.

I took his word for it and burrowed back into his arms, purring contentedly. Victoria scowled, "Has she beeen fed?"

My eyes immeditely shot to the trees.

_Gold eyes. Vegitarian. Good. Animals._

As I started to the woods, Riley grabbed my arm roughly, tugging me back to him. "Where are you going?"

I stuttered out a response. He was mad? Why? Animals; good. Right? His eyes proved they were not.

"To hunt animals. Good, right?" I frowned. Victoria had the nerve to laugh and Riley snarled at her. She quieted with an icy glare.

"No." He said firmly.

"No?" I raised my brows, surprised.

"No." He growled, comfirming it.

I nodded feircly. What ever he needed me to do, I would do it. He suddenly grabbed my arms, shaking me rather carelessly.

"I told you to keep your shield up." He hissed.

"It is, Riley. I swear." I vowed, my eyes wide and unblinking. He stared at me awhile then let it go, releasing me from his almost painful grasp. I knew I was supposed to listen to him, but my dead heart warned me not to. It was calling out to someone else.

_The problem was, who?_

...

Riley was right about one thing: human blood was good. He had brought two back for me and I immeditely feasted, killing the woman first then the man. When I was done, I was still thirsty, but Riley started to lick the blood off, and I purred, enjoying the feel his velvety mouth on me.

No. Wrong.

_Rought, yet sweet kiss. _

_Scars telling different stories. _

_Laughs and tears. _

_Tickling hands and roaming fingers..._

J-J...?

Riley's lips cut off my thinking and I left it alone. Right now, he was with me. And that was all I needed.

**Jasper**

I still hadn't got the full story, but I knew the pull of my mate was south. Peter was trying to clue me in, but I wasn't listening. JUst an hour ago, I could feel her being, like we were morphed, then just like that, it was fuckin' gone. Charlotte thought it was her shield and Peter snarled out she wasn't letting anyone in but Riley.

So hopping on the plane with the rest of my family, wasn't a good idea, but the pull had lead me here. When we exited the airport, Peter said it was better to get off in New Mexico so they wouldn't know we were coming. Before I could enter the Texas state line, Peter grabbed my shoulder.

"You're not going to like what you see, Major. I'm telling you now. " He told me breifly. Charlotte frowned when I paused.

The best in me rattled in its cage, thinking of the possibilities that my mate could be in. It hurt to say, I didn't know what to expect. I shook his arm off and turned to my wary family.

"I don't care." And with that, I went to go find _my_ girl.


	21. The Pull

**I know some of you guys are mad at me how Bella acted, but you are going to be happy when you see how she acts in this chapter. Don't hate me and I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to talk about my new frickin' story: My Love. It's sad s be prepared for tissues. So sorry if i made any of you mad, but allof you have been so supportive. **

**lOvE yOu GuYs!**

**Bella**

The colors were beautiful, the wind was fucking beautiful. I felt like I could see it, reach out and actually touch it. I stared at my hand, the velvety, unbreakable skin. Disgust waddled into my gut, but I pushed it back. Riley had told me I shouldn't be disgusted of what I had become. I was perfect in his eyes and that's all that mattered. I blinked slowly and saw the dusts in the air circulate around me. I wanted to breathe it in.

Riley came out of the trees and my mind screamed at me. I was supposed to jump, attack, defend, but I stayed still obediently. He smiled at me and dragged over a feeble teengaer. His hair was short and black, tucked behind his delicate ears. He couldn't have been older than fifteen and I was scared to take his life. He was breathing feebly; Riley had obviously broken some of his bones. I couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was in. His fresh blood called to me though and I took that chance to let the inner beast inside of me take control. Everything was blank after that, but when I came to, Riley ws licking up my neck and blood covered the dirty floor.

"Your bloodlust is minumum. Do you want to try yourself?" It wasn't a qestion, more of a demand. I deliberated. Did I? No. I really didn't. That teengaer could've had a family and a sibling that probably looked up at him. I was out of Riley's arms in less than a second, my behaivor confusing me and angering him. He stood fluidly and I admired how graceful he was. A thought crossed my mind.

_Small. Petite. Friendly. Hyper. Traitor..._

_Allen? Girl? Yes, girl. Amy? Ally?..._

Rilely grasped the tops of my arms, hissing at me, "Don't let you shield down!" He shook me painfully and I wrenched out of his hold.

"I didn't." My voice sounded like windchimes and I hated it. I grasped my throat. Everything was starting to catch up with me. I was no longer human and my thirst proved it. My violet, weird eyes proved it. My flawless skin, which I wanted to tear, proved it. Riley standing in front of me proved it. For the first time, I stared at his eyes more closely. Red...red?

_Red; bad. Gold...good? Right?_

Red eyes brought unpleasant headaches and memories. _Blood, bad, broken bones, help...Gold._

My mind was going a millions miles a minute and my body was planning to switch between fight or flight. Fighting seemed out of place. Wy would I hurt this man after everthing he did for me? But, it also seemed like a good idea. I wanted to hurt him for some reason, like he had hurt me. Wait, he had hurt me? When? Where?...Why?

I touched my throat as Riley watched me closely, "You...you did this to me?" I whispered, my voice blowing with the soft wind. He stepped back, seeming uset at my accusation, but didn't deny it. "H-How could you do that?" I shrieked suddenly, fury replacing my pull to the vampire. He grabbed my shoulders again, forcing me to look at him.

"You asked, remember? You said we were mates and you wanted to be together forever." He grasped my hand in his big one and placed it over his still heart.

No, I didn't remember and my mind didn't try to pick it out. He was lying, "Liar!" I shouted, yanking from his grip. His face turned into rage, twisting into a fierce vampire. Fight or flight? I wasn't sure, but fighting still seemed irrational. My shield wrapped tightly around me, sensing my panic, but Riley broke right through it, grabbing my wrists. Bits and peices of my past self flashed before my eyes.

_Bella._

_Bella?_

It seemed weird on my tongue, but suited me. Not crappy Isabella. My mind forced me to listen.

_I argued._

_I slapped someone._

_I got into a fight before._

_I cursed at my mom, by accident._

_I was hit before._

_I was loved before._

_I had fallen, but gotten right back up. _

_I had told someone off, and regretted it afterwards._

_I apologized for my stupid actions._

_I had been kissed._

_I had been hugged._

_I had been fucked._

_I made love with someone._

_Someone I loved..._

_J-J...Ja..._

Riley snarled, breaking me out of whatever trance I had been in. I didn't trust him, but the pull in my veins made me fear him. He had did this to me. Fuck. Him. My inner self started to show and he wasn't liking it. I needed to figure out what my mind and heart was trying to tell me, warning me of dangers. Riley wouldn't let me.

"You lied to me!" I screamed, my voice raw, "Who did you take me from? Who is he?" I was desperate to find out what my body was trying to tell me. My mind echoed the words Riley had been telling me all day; Keep your shield up. What would happen if I lowered it? He growled and tackled me, overpowering me easily.

"I'm you're maker and I don't have to answer to anything you force onto me! You. Are Mine. Not _his_!" He hissed in my face, his irritated features far too close for comfort. Just this morning, I had wanted his hands all over me. Now I flavored for different.

_Calloused. Scars. Rough, yet gentle. Hard kisses. Passionte glances..._

Almost there...

My hair was yanked abrubtly, making me shout in pain and protest. Fight or flight?

I don't know.

_Choose!_

And then I took off. My instincts screaming at me to get away from him, far away. The venom inside me burned inside me, telling me to go back to him, but I refused. He shouted and yelled at me to come, still, I refused. I would not go back. Suddenly, it seemed like thousands were in front of me. I grimaced. They were all different shapes and sizes, all newborns, hungry ad ravenous. They wouldn't let me pass them. I was trapped.

I heard a dark chuckle and I whirled around to face Riley. He was dusting off his snug jeans and smiled brightly at me. It made me shiver, "Where will you go, Isabella?"

I snarled in response, "My name is Bella." The voice didn't sound like me at all. It sounded ferocious, ready to kill anyone that stood in it's way. Riley laughed again and shrugged.

"I don't care." He acted like I was complete property. Victoria was behind him, a tight grin on her face.

"You..." The words hurt in my mind and they scorched my tongue on the way out, "You don't...care?'

He was in front of me the next second, running his finger down the side of my neck, "Oh, no, baby, I care. But," He leaned in close to my ear, "not right now." A hard slap echoed through the forest and I had fallen to the ground, clutching my pained cheek. I had definetly felt that shit and it made me cower. Millions of laughs ran through my ears, every newborns holding their sides and guffawing at what seemed like a funny joke.

I was horrified. He. _Hit_. Me.

I glared at him as he beamed down at me innocently. I gave a small smile and threw out my shield, pushing all the fucking vampires away. They flew into different directions, scattering into the trees and burying into the dirt. I stood with a satisfied smile. Maybe being immortal wasn't all bad. Riley snarled, somehow he had doged the attack or was still using his powers. He stepped forward and I lowered my shield.

_"No!"_ he roared.

The first thing I was hit with was agony. The pain in my chest was echoing through my entire body, forcing me to step towards the pull. It was indescribable, heaven and hell mixed into one, and the most wonderful sensation I had ever felt. Next, I was hit with so many memories that had tried to break through my subconsious that were almost staggering.

"Jasper," I whispered and the name sent flames and desire through my veins. It sounded so indescribable on my tongue and made my throat quake in nervousness. I felt like spewing word vomit, until soft lips met mine or screaming at the top of my lungs, claiming this man as mine.

_Jasper._

_Jasper._

_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!_

Finally.

_Blonde curls. Dangerous smirk. Sharp tongues. Insulting glares. Soothing hands. Yelling. Tears. Exchange of words. Arguing until my panties fell for him. A gentle smile. A hopeful glance. Sexy body. Roaming fingers. Fine lips. Flat tongue. Swift attitude. Boiling anger. _

_Pity. _

_Guilt. _

_Hurt. _

_Pain. _

_Healing. _

_Repaired. _

_Teary grins. _

_Good bye...and Love._

Love. So much fucking love it made my dead heart swell and my eyes burn. Half the memories were upsetting, some were heart wrenching, most made me mad and feel foolish, but that was what Jasper was. He was everything and nothing at the same time. He lightened my world, but darkened it as well. He made me cry, but he also made me smile. He killed my love for another, but created more for him.

Jasper...

Riley roared again, bringing my attention back to him, "You're _mine_, Isabella! You listen to _me_!" Before I could stop myself, my fist flew forward and punched him in the mouth swiftly. He howled in pain and fell back on his ass and I heard the satifying crunch. It made me smile. But, the pull in my chest was getting harder to ignore, and it felt like I was having a panic attack. I still wasn't used to my body, but I knew how fast I could go.

I took off.

It was instinctual.

It was freedom.

It was Jasper.

**Jasper**

The whooshing, gut tingling, kick-you-in-the-gut-with-a-steel-toed-boot gurgling pain set into my chest. It was the pull and it was getting stronger. Fear and anger past through me and I knew it was Bella. My mate had finally broken free from the idiotic mind control. We were right on the other side Lake Buchanan, on the other side was a giant field that was a few hundred miles away.

Carlisle assessed everything, not taking notice to the extreme pull I was feeling, then turned to me. "We have to swim."

I bit back a sarcastic remark, but Peter beat me to it, "Oh, no, you really think so?"

Carlisle rolled his golden eyes and jumped into the lake with Esme ailing behind him. Edward followed and Rosalie hesitated, "I'll get my hair wet." Char rolled her crimson eyes and pushed the blonde in before swimming after the family. Emmett laughed and did a canonball; me and Peter caught the effects. Peter raised a brow at my pain look. I now felt the full mate pull, tinged with fear, satisfaction, fury, realization, joy, and...love? I grimaced in confusion as Peter patted me on the back, squinting in the distance.

"She's free. She remembers everythin and coming. So is everyone else. We need to hurry." He jumped in the water swiftly and I followed.

...

I was the first to surface, I could feel her. Her fear, rough breathing, love and nervousness. She was racing towards me, trying to break through the woods and follow the pull of me. I was following it too, wherever it took me, she was there. I emerged from the water, it was dark now and it had took about two and a half hours to swim through it. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were behind as the rest raced behind me.

I heard her racing breath before I saw her. She broke through the woods and paused, staring at me. She was so different, but so alike. Her hair was back to it original color, chestnut brown and long and wavy. It flowed around her like she was wild. Her skin was the palest I had seen, but so fuckin' beautiful it made my mouth water. Her form had filled out, hips wider, legs long and seductive. Her limbs were strongers, her stomach the beautiful flat expanse that I loved. Her face was morphed into a vixen, high cheekbones, pouty lips, and wide eyes. They were a surreal violet. I wanted, shit, needed to touch her. She looked so God damn fuckin' sexy and I needed to have her now.

I crouched as she eyed me, her lust, longing, and desire weaseling through the fiedl. The green montain that she seemed to be standing on looked to far away, but close at the same time. Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, and Char all stood there, their eyebrows furrowed as we stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispered, puzzled.

"I don't know, but it's turnin' me on." Peter replied huskily.

Bella was refusing to make the first step so I decided to make it. She strode back when she saw that movement and I took on the challenge. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle jumped out of the water and wrung out their clothes. Edward's golden eyes landed on Bella and he gasped, longing and love radiating from him. I growled and Bella flickered her eyes to his. She only did a glance then turned back to me, perplexed and wanting. Edward scoffed at her dismissal attitude and Emmett shoved him into the water with one hand, keeping his eyes on the events in front of him.

Carlisle intervened, "They're having the mating dance."

"Yeah, not really a good time to be doing that." Rosalie shook her head, her arms crossed.

"Why?" Char had asked, but I didn't care.

All of the sudden, I heard them, dozens of them running towards us. They were roaring savagely, newborns.

"Because of that." Rosalie deadpanned as the newborns burst through the trees. My mate was the only thing going through my mind right then.

Char groaned, "Are you serious? I just got my nails done!"

Bella glanced behind her, fear and fury taking over her features. She hissed as one short girl lunged and knocked her head clean off her neck.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? Bells is bad ass now!" Emmett crowed. We all charged forward as Bella lopped away. A newborn was chasing her rather savigly and I wasn't going to have that. I ran forward, running after the man. I jumped over him, removing his head and landing in front of Bella. She skidded to a halt as I threw the cranium somewhere in the grass. Her eyes became hooded and I took a step forward, taking her in my arms. She tensed slightly and anger started into her.

"What the fuck took you so long—" I cut off her perfect voice by pressing my lips to her's forcefully. She gasped in surprise and I took that chance to dive my tongue into her mouth. A satisfied purr settled into her chest and I grabbed her ass, lifting her up fluidly. She wrapped her legs around my waist, moaning into my mouth with hot pants. I traveled my hands up her hips and heard a newborn make his way to us. Bella stayed around me, but shot out a hand to grab the newborn's neck, tearing off his head.

_Perfection._

Her mouth was back on mine, insitent, desperate, and urgent. We were carressing every part of each other we could, swirling in lust, love, desire, and satifaction. We almost didn't hear te two newborns coming towards us and I released her so she could turn and throw her shield out. More came and I became frustrated. I wanted her so much and my zipper was about to bust open. When she killed her third newborn, eyeing our winning family, I grabbed her arm and twirled her around in my arms, clashing my lips over her's.

She moaned automatically at my touch and ran her hands over my scalp. Without warning, she was snatched away from me, and I snarled, but was kicked into a sturdy oak tree. I stood without preamble to see who dared to play such a manuever. Victoria stood in front of me cockily, her face smug and sweetly innocent. Alice was the one who dared to touch me and I growled at her. I was about to get tagged, but I had taken over seven newborns at a time.

No problem.

Then I realized the pull in my chest. My eyes darted around and landed on Riley handling Bella. My vision went red and I lunged for her. Riley was quick on is feet maybe as fast as Edward. He pushed Bella away and she stumbled. Victoria and Alice took that chance to attack. I tore of Riley's left wing and he fell to the ground in anguish. Alice's small body wrapped around my back, biting through my thin shirt. I roared, throwing her off roughly. She fell to the ground with a hard _thump_ and growled in pain.

Victoria was a little busy at the moment. Bella was keeping her away with her shield, far too quick for the redhead. She snarled in anger as her hands missed Bella everytime. Charlotte ran towards us as Alice stood. A vampire was follwing her and I jumped up as did Char and we passed each other easily, he giving me a saucy wink. She knocked Alice's head clean off her shoulders as I did the same with the other vampire. Their limp bodies both fell to the ground at the same time and Charlotte started to hoot for herself, calling herself big mama.

A roar of agony was issued as Victoria witnessed her mate's demise and landed her eyes on the blonde. I knew she was going to attack so I tore off her right arm before she could. Bella grinned cheekily at Victoria's scream of pain. I grabbed her head, setting a clear targwt for Bella and Victoria started to plead. It was too late, Bella ran forward and kicked the redhead's cranium clear off. Emmett chuckled and held his arms over his head to it could whirl past them, disapprearing into the trees.

Peter held up his thumb with a grin, "It's good!"

I had almost forgotten about Riley, who was still crying of agony. Bella stared at him. He was the one who changed her, so she had to no choice but to fear him. Honestly he was weak and tried t use my mate against me. It doens't matter that the venom ran through her veins, all that mattered was that I was her mate and that was never going to change. I tore off his head and Bella visibly relaxed, the feeling of he maker leaving her body. Peter and Emmett started to grab limbs off the ground, throwing them into the fire Carlisle and Rosalie had created.

"Where the fuck is my arm?" Edward was hollering, searching for it hectically. He turned to his burly brother, "I swear Emmett if you threw it into the fir—" Emmett didn'teven glance at him as he threw out a hand and pushed the angered teenager into the water again. Bella's giggle was enchanting and I wanted to produce that.

I took her in my arms again and kissed her with all I had; the fear, the pain, the sadness, the longing, and the love merging into our lips. When we parted she uttered the words I had been waiting for ever since I saw her.

"I love you."

**Oh, trust me, it's not over yet! :D**


	22. Mates

**I am so tired right now, but my friend, Chloe is occupying my bed and I already went to the mall. Nothing else to do in Georgia. So...what's today? Maybe it's Tuesday, it feels like one...oh, well my friend just told me it's Saturday and that I might have phsycological problems. o.O I do NOT!**

**Anyways, here you go...**

**Bella**

I twitched.

Jasper grasped my hand.

I relaxed minorly, but glanced around at the other vampires. Ever since we had gotten on the jet, they had all stared at me like I had a second head. I guess they were waiting for me to snap, but I already had. Riley, my maker had died, a painfully, horrendous death. I knew I shouldn't have cared, but I couldn't help it. He was connected me to me due to his venom and it now felt like a part of me was gone. Jasper kept me whole and crooned at me with soft words of love.

A big burly guy, which I indetified as Emmett, (it still hurt to try and find all my memories) came waddling from the bathroom area, jabbing a thumb behind him with an confused look, "Hey, there are some ashes in the back that smell like Alice." No one replied, "Oh, so we're just all looking the other way, huh?"

Esme, the mother figure, frowned, "She may have been a traitor, but also my daughter. I wanted to keep a reminder." Rosalie, the snotty blonde, shot up, anger in her tone. I kept a sharp eye on everyone, but stayed out of it fully. I just cuddled into Jasper's side as he paid only his attention to me.

"You can't honestly mean that! That little troll tried to kill Bella! Our family!" In my past life, I could've sworn all I got was nasty glares and mean scowls. How was it any different now? Maybe she was glad I was _dead._

I snorted at my lame joke and Peter glanced at me, a small smile flickering onto his face at my slight happiness. He had yet to say anything to me, just comforting smirks and twinkling, forgiving eyes. Char seemed to be following his lead, sending secrets winks to me and beaming joyously.

"Rosalie," Carlisle snapped calmly, "She was family."

"She was a traitor!" Rosalie snarled back. Emmett rubbed his hands over her tense shoulders and she visibly leaned into him.

During all of this, Jasper leaned into my ear, his cool breath tickling the skin. I instinctively moved towards his touch as he circled his calloused hands over my exposed flesh between my top and pants, "Do you remember your tattoo?" He asked softly, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

_Pain. Stinging. A quiet buzz. A big, white grin. A name._

Jasper's.

I smiled at the distant memory, "Yes, but it's still blurry." His lips brushed against my cheek and I felt myself leaning into his hands, wanting his lips in a different area, paticularly lower. He smirked at my lust and wrapped a strong arm around me, pulling my form closer.

They argued for awhile longer, but all I listened to was Jasper's blurry memories and sweet touches. I didn't know if I fell asleep, which was impossible for a vampires, but Jasper had been sent me such calming, lethargic emotions that I had leaned into his body, placing my head on his shoulder. It felt so good, but when we landed I immeditely jumped up, stepping in front of my mate protectively, snapping my teeth.

They all stared at me with wide eyes as I realized there was no threat. The plane slowly eased to a stop and I sat back down next to Jasper, who had an amused smile on his face. He tucked me under his arm and pulled me out of the jet. My throat burned as I was exposed to the open air.

The dull smells of humans wafted into my nose, causing my mouth to fill with scorching venom. I swallowed it, but it kept coming up. I spat it out irritatingly as Jasper chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

I could smell them. So fucking many. I wanted a human bad and I could feel the family watching me carefully as the attendants got ready to park the plane. I licked my lips, one of my hands going to my scorching throat. Jasper squeezed my other, giving me an encouraging smile.

...

When we arrived at the Cullen house, I could hear a stumbling heartbeat. Jasper yelled something at Peter in a different language. Peter snarled out a response as everyone huddledaoround me. Obviously, they were too late because I saw a middle aged man step out onto the porch.

_Brown, crinkling eyes. Pale skin. Wrinkles. Divorce. Forks. Frowns. Bad cooking. Daddy..._

I frowned, my eyes softening as I stared at him. His hair was everywhere and his uniform was dirty with sweat and food, "Dad?"

"Bells...you're eyes..." He trailed off uncertainly.

I smiled, ignoring the fire in my throat, "Freaky, huh?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Not as bad as I thought it would be." I got the gist of his words and landed my eyes on Jasper.

"You told him?" A hint of a smile flittered on his lips as he grasped my shoulders.

"He took it better than I thought he would." He shrugged casually and waved off everyone else when they realized I wasn't going to kill my dad.I continued to rub my throat though and Jasper pulled me away from the group.

He dragged me to the woods and I shook my head, becoming anxious, "No."

"No?" He raised a fine brow, frowning when I planted my feet.

"No. Riley said..." I trailed off when I realized what I had said and that the family was staring at me with wide eyes then flickered them to Jasper, who was still as stone, "Um..." My instincts told me to take a step back and I did, but Jasper stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Finish." He ordered, his black eyes staring into mine.

"No. It's stupid." I wringed my hands, "It's just that, he's my maker, Jasper, and...I can't help it."

"It's true, she's can't." Char chided, crossing her arms.

"What did he say?" Jasper's eyes wouldn't relent and his words were slow, deliberate.

I narrowed my eyes. His anger was making me angry, "He said no. Gold eyes were bad, they can't be trusted and to keep my shield up around them. _That's_ what he said."

He stared at me for awhile then jerkingly started towards the forest. I snarled out at him, "I can't help it, you dick!"

He continued to walk and I followed him, yelling explicatives as he sulked. He murmured to himself until we reached the woods. I was going to take my anger out on the animals today, but before I could walk away he snatched his hands out and grabbed my wrists.

I snarled, immediately fighting against him, shoving my hands to his chest, "Calm down, Bella!" He shouted at me. I calmed almost instantly, his powers flowing over my shield. Since he was my mate, he could immeditely control me. My growls died down and I feebly surrendered, "I'm sorry." He said softly, the apology clear in his features.

I softened under his tender gaze, whimpering when he ran hand down from my wrist and to my breasts. I arched into his touch as he pressed me into a tree. He buried his head into my neck and inhaled, growling.

"I can smell him on me. It makes me _sick_." He hissed, his fingers moving up to carress my skin. I shivered and let out a shaky breath.

"How can I help you?" I asked, my voice quivering. My legs were shaking and my core burned for the need of him, "Please. Tell me."

He spreaded my legs, parting it with his and ran his thumb over my flesh, brushing the bottom of my breasts. My back curved outwards, wanting more. His hands found my nipples, dancing over the stiff flesh and I moaned loudly.

My thighs were rubbing together and I jumped when I felt his digits brush against my wet jean cladded folds. I bucked my hips into his touch and he moved away, grinning wickedly.

"You should hunt." He stated calmly. I growled in irritation and desire, lunging at him. He allowed me to tackle him and we rolled down a steep hill, snarling and snapping at each other. When we reached the bottom, he pinned me, his hands holding my arms above my head and his hips trapping mine.

I stayed still, holding my breath as he leaned down, capturing his lips with mine. I moaned when his tongue slithered into my mouth, stroking it against mine. He slowly released my wrists and placed his hands on my cheeks, threading them through my hair.

I took that chance to roll us over. He seemed to like it and continued to kiss me, rising up so I was straddling his lap. I could feel his dick twitched in between my thighs and I groaned when I felt it touch my center.

I threw my head back when he suddenly dipped his hands down my jeans and panties. I rocked my hips, panting like a wild animal as he rubbed my folds, placing a finger inside me then sntaching it back out.

"God, you're dripping." He hissed as he took out his fingers and stuck them into his mouth, sucking off the juices, "So fuckin' delicious."

"Please, Jas. Fuck me." I whispered, my breathing erratic. He turned me over, tears off my jeans fluidly. We might just have to run back naked. He shredded off his shirt and pushe dmy underwear out of the way, jamming two fingers into me, "Agh!"

He watched me intently as I tightened around his fingers, convulsing with an orgasm. I screeched out and he slammed into me smoothly. I came again, my stomach tightening with butterflies.

I whimpered as he began to move in and out. His growls and purrs spurred me on and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as my back moved quickly against the green grass.

My body seemed to be attached to him. When he moaned, I moaned, too. My legs were starting to quiver and he growled at me with a gravelly voice.

"Cum for me, Bella." He lifted my torso up so our chest were grazing and gave me a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and he moved open mouthed kiss down my jaw and buried his face into my neck.

With one final thrust of his hips, I came, hard. I screamed out, the birds flying from the trees and deers miles away startled. I felt the stinging pain in the side of my neck and I whimpered as my third orgasm hit. He had bit me and it made me feel submissive, but loved, like I was his and no one else.

He came next, his teeth pressing down harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer. He groaned and leaned away. I kissed him softly and smiled as my hand drifted over my new scar.

"I love you." I whispered softly. He brushed the dirty hair from my face.

"I love you, too."

**One more chapter! The epilogue and pretty pretty please read my new story, Friends With Benefits, Ik cheesy, but I just love the idea. Please forgive if I don't finish it.**

**lOvE yOu GuYs!**


	23. Epilogue

**I am so sad to see this story go! I love you guys so frickin much! I was not expecting that many reveiws, I wasn't even gonna finish it, but you guys spurred me on. If you want more, just read my other books. My Love and Frends With Beneifts, make sure you have a tissue for My Love. Please leave some love.**

**Oh! You know what this feels like? It feels like when you go to summer camp and you make awesome friends and then you leave so suddenly. It sucks. :(**

**Bella**

**Epilogue**

_Ten years later.._

The school was small, almost like Forks. My throat burned dully as I followed my older brother into the school's office. He offered a big grin and I gave a small smile back. Emmett knew how to make me feel better. The woman behind the desk reminded me of Mrs. Cope. My memories had flashed behind my eyes a lot of times, just random ones like falling or smiling at someone.

I felt my phone vibrate and I reached into my skinny jean's pocket to pull it out. Charlie. _Have a nice day at school, kid_. Even though he had grown gray hair and married a middle aged woman down at La Push, he still text. And he still called me kid even though I was almost thirty years old.

The pull in my chest was getting sharper so I knew he was getting farther away. We needed to hurry. We waited patiently for Peter and he lopped in with a big leer, "Hello, ma'am." I elbowed him in the ribs when I caught the sound of his accent. Trying to woo the poor lady.

Her heartbeat stuttered and my violet eyes immediately searched out her racing pulse beneath her fair skin. My throat clamped tightly, refusing me to breathe down her scent. I thanked it silently. Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder and shoved me behind the two.

"Fuck you." I hissed at him, too low for the woman to hear. I was responded with the flip of his middle finger. Emmett snickered and I kicked his shin.

"We're the Swan's. Bella, Emmett, and Peter." Peter gestured to the three of us. I breathed in deeply at the stress of the pull. If we didn't get to my mate, I was going to slip into a panic attack. Trust me, I've tested the theory and it is true. A vampire can have a panic attack.

I felt calm wash over my shield and I silently thanked Jasper. I heard the two in front of me seduce the woman with smooth voices and she finally handed over the sheets. I fled the stuffy room when they had the paper and hugged my book close to my chest. I slapped Peter upside the head.

"Now is not the time to try and stand out." I scolded him with a sneer. Emmett grinned then put his hands on his hips, his expression turning upset.

"Yes, Petey. Now is not the time. Seriously!" He mocked Esme's voice. Another hard slap was issued as Charlotte twirled from behind the big lug. She was supposed to be with Rosalie, posing as sisters. Speaking of the devil, she walked down the empty hall, a geunine smile on her face.

"Hey, took you guys long enough." She sighed heavily and pressed a kiss to Emmett's cheek.

"Sorry," I apologized, "It was a storm. I knew it was going to be one, but _no one_ listens." I snapped a glare at Peter as he crossed his arms.

"_Fuck you_. I wasn't sure."

"Ugh, you're the worst fortune cookie." I scoffed.

"I am NOT a _fortune cookie_!" He yelled and Char quickly calmed him.

I sighed heavily and left the group. I ran into Edward as soon as I turned the corner, Brenda, his mate, following after him. She was a tiny little thing, she reminded me of Alice. She had long brown hair with intelligent golden eyes with an olive skin tone, but her emotions were always all over the place, just like her. She was like the wind, always moving and always intoxicating.

She smiled at me, "Hey, Bells. Looking for Jasper?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. Edward answered, his voice flat. He was either thirsty or still held a grudge after ten years. I was going with the latte. God, get over it. You have Brenda!

I kept walking and ignored the stares of other students. They were always inticed about my beauty. Honestly, I hated it. I wanted flaws, scars, stretch marks even. To age, have children, but that was snatched from under me. I had finally broke down and cried one day, claiming I missed my life, my clumsiness, my weirdness, my stupidness...just humanness.

Jasper had comforted me and I went sprialling down when I heard of the news of my mother's death three years ago. She had died in a car crash with Phil by her side, and a five month old baby boy in her stomach. I couldn't go to the funeral. I was heartbroken and didn't leave the house for a month. Jasper stuck to my side, refusing to leave me alone. I loved him even more for that.

He was my love. He was my mate. He was my everything.

I had Advanced Algebra. I cautiously opened the door, making sure to not crush the doorknob. It bent slightly under my strength as I stumbled in. I still had a few problems with my gracefulness, like my body wasn't accustomed to it. I carefully walked to the front of the class, handing my late slip and my name to the teacher with a small smile. He stumbled over his words, even though I avoided eye contact and tried not to show off my white teeth.

I heard everyone's whispers, already starting rumors about botox and ugliness. My eyes landed on him. The girls were oggling him, but he seemed to only have eyes for me. His butterscotch eyes landed on mine and I froze, my back going ramrod. My heart seemed to freeze up, even though it was already dead. It always did that when I was around him. The pull tried to yank me towards him, but I wouldn't allow it. It was just nice to see him.

A small, panty dropping smile weasled onto his perfect face and I tried to concentrate on not breaking my science book into two peices. I relaxed as the teacher pointed me to a seat in the back, right next to him in the black top table. I walked over and placed my things on the floor. I could feel his beautiful golden orbs on me, but I refused to look up. I wanted to tease him.

_Why?_

Because it was a fun ass game.

The attention was turned back to the teacher as I settled in, sighing softly to myself. I could feel his gaze, trying to make me talk to him, maybe even glance. Again, I refused. When I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh, squeezing the flesh. I shot my head to his and our eyes immediately locked. I breathed in reggedly; the intensity of his stare made me shudder.

He shuffled closer so his lips were next to my ear, placing a kiss to the skin, "Hello." He backed away slowly and his eyes twinkled with mischeviousness.

I sighed as my core tingled with the want of him, "Hi...I-I'm Bella Swan."

"Jasper Hale." He whispered, his cool, sweet breath clouding my senses.

"Nice to meet you." I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against his.

"Same here." His lips descended over mine, his tongue entering my mouth. Just as I was about to grasp his hair, he backed away with a devious smile. After a half hour in the class, we snuck glances at each other and stole carressing touches, but stayed in our respective places. A note was flipped in front of me and I shot a look at Jasper, who looked too innocent, and opened it to peek inside.

_I love you._

Just like that, the bell rang and he was up and out of his seat in less than a second, strolling out of the classroom easily. I sat there, an infatuated smile on my face as boys clouded around me, asking if I needed help to my next class and demanding for my books so they could carry them.

I glided from the crowd and easily lopped outside. There he was, standing there and talking to Rosalie and Brenda, who were laughing at a joke Emmett told. Char strolled over, Peter and Edward behind her. She pecked a kiss to Jasper's cheek and whispered something in his ear. His eyes slowly rose and landed on mine.

A slow grin molded onto my face and I shifted on my feet. The pull in my chest jerked me forward and I moved with it until we met each other halfway. I poked his hard chest as he gave me a grin, "Hey, stranger."

He encased me in his arms, "Hey, baby." I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Ew!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing to us. Everyone's attentions, including humans, diverted to us. I ducked my head, even though I wasn't going to blush. The family had told me not to worry about what the humans thought, but I couldn't help it. Rosalie issued a hard punch in his arm and he stared at her, horrified, "That _hurt_."

I was happy. And this was family.

I stared at my mate. My everything. I grabbed his ear tightly and whispered, "I love you, too." And then his lips were back on mine.

**Gah! I hate my life! That's the end though. Kinda cheesy, but I'm the QUEEEN OF CHEESE! *stands in front of sun proudly with hands on hips* Anyways, I'm sooo frikin' tired. I keep making this chapter for Friends With Benefits and I keep messing up.**


End file.
